Blood Of Merlin
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: The 1st prophecy proposed Harry Potter as the Chosen One, the only person to take down Lord Voldemort. Did you know there was another prophecy read to Dumbledore? And it was a secret prophecy nonetheless? Yes, it included another person, a long lost decedent to a wizard even greater than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined: Merlin. What will happen when the Savior comes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi there! This is my first story I am sharing up here so forgive me if I am a bit rusty. This story had been swimming around my head for sometime and I wanted to finally share it since it's near completion. Depending on the feedback I get from this story, there may be a sequel in the works so we shall see how it goes. This story takes place during the trio's 6th year (Half Blood Prince) but it's an AU type setting. I guess that's all for now, I hope you all enjoy it and please take a few moments to review so I know how I am doing or if I need to work on anything.

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, clear night with millions of stars shining in the night sky. The moon was full and high up in the sky casting a white glow over the field I was passing. For the longest time, I never stayed in one place for too long. I was constantly moving, traveling, running…always running away. I could never understand why I had to move around so much. I was told it had to do with my family.

There were evil people in the world that were after me for the power that I had…the power of my bloodline; I am unsure of what bloodline that may be. Whenever I would ask, the same answer would be given: 'Dearest Emma, it is not safe to ask such questions nor is it the best time. All will be answered, you just have to be patient' and that was it, nothing else. I always had questions but few answers…especially when it came to my parents.

They were taken from me when I was a mere infant by an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. He was trying to turn them to his side but my dear parents refused and were killed. I was told that he attempted to either kill me as well or take me away but I just 'poofed' and disappeared to my parents' secret keeper. He understood the terms of my appearance and realized my parents had been killed…he had act fast. The secret keeper is Albus Dumbledore…my godfather and current guardian. He's the current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…it will also be my new school and home…I can finally stop running for awhile…

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here with you? You seem to have a lovely aura and I can't help but be drawn in." I looked up to a dreamy female voice. She had very long, wavy blonde hair and pale skin. She looked maybe 14 or 15 but she had a very odd look to her. For starters, she had what looked to be radish earrings and Butterbeer caps strung into a necklace. She also seemed to be staring off into space before taking a glance at me and I realized she was waiting for a response.

"Oh! I am sorry, I was in a daze. Uhm, yes you can and thanks for the compliment?" I was actually unsure if it was a complement or not. She nodded to me and took a seat across from me. She then pulled out a magazine with 'Quibbler' written across the front…at least I think that was what it said. It was a bit difficult to read since it was upside down.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" I looked up and saw she was still reading but she would glance at me from time to time.

"Yes, what gave me away?" She placed her magazine beside her and gave me her full attention. I wasn't sure if she was sizing me up or treating me like some sort of experiment.

"Well, you seem to be free of the Wrackspurts that infest Hogwarts…they always seem to stay with you even when you are away. You also do not have a house color pulsing from you…even if you have a fairly peaceful aura." It took all I could to keep myself from calling her bonkers. She continued to eye me with such curiosity.

"Oh, yeah…you are right." She gave me a small smile and waited for me to continue. "I just transferred from a magic school in America. I was born in England but I never went to school here before…I transferred a lot over the years." I replied simply. "My name is Emma Pendragon." I stuck my hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment before shaking it.

"Pendragon? The oldest Pureblood family?" I nodded. "Intriguing, I'm Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. It is very nice to make your acquaintance." She smiled at me again before returning to her lonely magazine. I smiled back knowing that I may have made my first friend.

The train continued to make its way to Hogwarts with Luna and myself exchanging a few words every now and then. She mentioned a few things about the Quibbler, the magazine she was reading that her father writes and about each house. I had read up on the houses before coming here, just to ready myself. Each one had a certain attribute:

Gryffindor was home to the bravest while Hufflepuff held the loyal then there was Ravenclaw that housed the smartest and Slytherin who were the most cunning. I didn't know which house I fit in since I felt I didn't belong anywhere. The only house that seemed a fit was Gryffindor since my parents and my godfather were sorted there...maybe I could be in Ravenclaw with Luna?

"We're here Emma, are you ready?" Luna jogged me from my thoughts and I realized the train had stopped. I looked up and saw her holding her hand out for me to take. I grabbed hold and followed her into the throng of students exiting from the train. I couldn't help but stare at the amount of students that surrounded me as I tried to keep up with Luna. She led me to some carriages that looked to be pulled by dark winged creatures. I had seen them before but never knew their purpose or what they were exactly…I was the only one who ever saw them at all.

"Luna, can you see the-"

"Thestrals."

"That's what they're called? And you can see them?" I asked and she nodded before moving closer as if to pet one of them.

"Yes I can. My mother was blown up while testing one of her experiments when I was 9 which is why I can see them." She replied nonchalant. My heart went out to Luna and I felt strangely closer to her after she shared something so personal with me. She gave the creature a quick scratch before climbing in with me after her. I sat down beside Luna then felt the carriage lurch forward. I looked around what seemed like a forest before I heard Luna call out to me.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was introducing you to a few friends of mine; it seems the Wrackspurts are starting to migrate into your brain."

I laughed and apologized once more for my distractions. I turned towards her and noticed that there were maybe 6 students around the same age sitting with us. She pointed one by one to each person.

The first one she pointed to was a girl named Ginny Weasley. She has bright red hair, close to my shade but with tints of orange. She gave me a wide smile and welcomed me to Hogwarts. Next was a dark skinned fellow that went by the name of Dean Thomas. He had his arm around Ginny and gave me a simple nod. Then there were twin girls that went by Padma and Parvati Patil who are identical and Indian. I learned that despite looking and sometimes acting alike, they were sorted into different houses. The last person Luna pointed to and showed particular interest to was a young man that went by Neville Longbottom, a very peculiar name. He has short, wavy brown hair and large teeth. He wouldn't look me in the eye for too long and seemed to pay more attention to a potted plant in his arms that seemed to change every few minutes.

"It is very nice to meet you all, my name is Emma Pendragon." I smiled at them and shook a few hands.

"So where are you from?" Ginny asked first.

"I was born here in England but I did a lot of traveling over the years. The last place I lived in was America." They all gasped and seemed to take extra interest in me. I felt a little nervous but I kept trying to relax my nerves.

"Wow, how exciting!" The twins exclaimed. "Where all have you been?" One of them asked, not sure which one it was.

"I think I have visited every continent besides Antarctica and Africa. I've been to France, Germany, Italy, Spain, China, Japan, Australia, Brazil, Canada…" I paused for a moment trying to think and they just looked at me eagerly for me to continue; I had even caught Neville's eye a few times.

"That is so cool! Do your parents travel for work?" The other twin asked and I felt my body tense, Luna noticed first.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I had many different guardians growing up which caused me to travel all my life. It wasn't good for me to stay in one place too long…" I sighed and saw that they all looked at me with pity. Neville looked sadder than the rest as if he understood what it meant to lose your parents.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to pry, I just-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"It's ok, you didn't know and you were curious…it happens and I'm used to it." I smiled her and she smiled back, still looking a bit uneasy. Silence overtook us as the carriage made a slow pace to the castle…a very slow pace.

"Oh look, we are near the castle." I looked up and gasped at the sight before. It was the most magnificent sight I had ever seen out of all my travels. The castle was taller than any other skyscraper that I've ever seen. There were lights shining on every corner that gave off a warm glow. I can now see why Albus was the headmaster of this particular school…it was so beautiful and I felt so lucky to be here.

Our carriage pulled to a stop a few hundred feet away from the entrance and we each took turns getting off. I followed behind while they each conversed about what to expect from the new year. All I could do was stare at the site before me, I didn't realize that I was walking into another group of students that just got off their carriage…until I felt one of them trip over me.

"Ooof!" I landed on top of a stump and felt a heavy body roll on top of me. I rolled onto my back and looked up to a person who was just mere inches away from my face…a person with brilliant emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention..." He said as he lifted himself from me and pulled me up as well. I seemed to have lost my voice. I couldn't bring myself to speak…I could only stare at his eyes that were hidden behind a circular pair of glasses. Once on our feet, I peeled away and proceeded to dust myself off. I looked up again and saw him staring at me, confused from the looks of it.

Wow. If I thought his eyes were brilliant, the rest of him followed suit. He's very handsome. His hair is brown and shaggy, falling slightly past his ears. He's a bit taller than me with a slim, athletic build. When he adjusted himself, I could see his muscles flex underneath his clothes. I could also sense some bravery and loyalty from the way he posed yet when I look at his eyes again, lurking behind the beauty was sadness and pain…what could have caused such despair to someone so beautiful?

"Emma, are you ok? Did the Nargles trip you? They are very mischievous." I broke away and saw Luna had made her way back to me. The rest seemed to stay back a distance unsure whether to join in.

"I-uh-" I cleared my throat and tried to get my thoughts together.

"It was my fault Luna, not the, erm-Nargles?" He spoke again and he knows Luna?

"Don't be too sure…" She paused before looking between us. She stared hard at the tree stump as if it was more than what it was.

"Anyways…" He responded before looking at me again. "I apologize for such a rude greeting. My name is Harry Potter." He said, taking a few steps towards me and holding out his hand. I shook it, feeling awestruck. This is Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? Oh Merlin! Now I definitely need to keep my composure under control or else I may start squealing…just act normal. He's just like you…sort of.

"Harry Potter?" He nodded and this unrecognizable look came over his face as if he knew how I felt…as if he knew I was going to freak. I calmed my nerves once more. I wasn't going to act like a fan and scare or annoy him. I took his hand and returned the hand shake…I could feel his body relax slightly. "It's very nice to meet you, my name is Emma Pendragon." I smiled and he returned it…now if I can just let go of his hand.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger by the way. So sorry to interrupt but we have to keep moving..." I quickly let go of Harry's hand and noticed a girl with light brown wavy hair. I nodded to her while she grabbed hold of Harry's arm and headed toward the castle. She already had another guy with her but he had bright red hair that mirrored Ginny's. I saw Harry glance back and give a small wave. My stomach did a slight flip.

"It's okay; we'll see them again…let us go catch up, yes?" Luna asked and I just grabbed her hand before following the many students to the castle. Oh yes, Harry is somebody I wouldn't mind catching up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Please don't forget to post a review so I know how I am doing, please and thanks!

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

As Hermione and her death grip dragged me towards the castle, one question plagued my mind: Who was she? I eventually shook myself away from Hermione and took one more glance back just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Yes, she was real and she had her arms locked with Luna. How did he know her so quickly and how can I do the same?

"Hello? Earth to Harry Potter!" I snapped back to reality to see Ron shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? I'm here."

"Are you sure mate?"

"Yeah, Ron's right. You kind of blanked out on us after you bumped into…uh, what's here name…" Hermione paused, thinking back to just a few moments ago.

"Emma. She said her name is Emma." I responded in a daze and they just stared at me as we headed into the Great Hall.

"Right, Emma. I wonder where she transferred from." Ron wondered and by the look on Hermione's features, she was thinking the same.

"I'm not sure. If she is some sort of transfer, Dumbledore would know and would have to approve it. Maybe we can stop by after the Feast?" Hermione asked and we nodded in agreement. We made our way to the Gryffindor table and settled into our seats. Each table was buzzing with chatter over summer adventures, what to expect from the new year, etc. I drifted in and out of all the different convos while waiting for the first years to arrive for the Sorting.

Once they arrived, I couldn't help but look for a certain person that would tower over the first years. No such luck and part of me felt somewhat saddened that she wasn't there. But, she was here and I will find out why…

**Emma's POV**

I kept my arms locked with Luna most of the way into the castle but once we got inside, we were stopped. In front of us stood a tall woman with a serious expression. She wore dark green robes, a large pointed hat and square spectacles sitting upon a small pointed nose. I couldn't help but feel intimidated under her gaze and knew immediately she was someone not to cross.

"Evening Miss Lovegood, Miss Pendragon." Wait, how'd she know of my name? "Miss Lovegood, please make way to your table for the Sorting will begin shortly; I was instructed by Dumbledore to take Miss Pendragon the rest of the way. Thank you for watching over her." Confusion came over Luna's face for a moment but then she nodded in response before turning towards me.

"It was a pleasure Professor. I'll see you around Emma, good luck in the Sorting." She smiled before skipping into the Great Hall. I waved to her and turned my attention back to the Professor feeling nervous.

"Emma Pendragon, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Head of Gryffindor house and your future Transfiguration teacher. I was given direct instructions by your godfather Albus to take you aside before the Sorting." She paused and I nodded just to let her know I was still following. "You are to be sorted after the first years so Dumbledore can explain the circumstances of your transfer. Now, please follow me." She turned and walked in direction towards the Great Hall.

I quickly followed behind. She didn't slow down nor did she turn around to make sure I was following. She stopped at a side passage near the Great Hall where a large group of tiny first years awaited to be sorted. She paused in front of me and made a door appear as if out of thin air.

"This passage will lead you to a hidden room by the Staff's table. Once the Sorting is completed, an announcement will be made and you will come out so you can be sorted into your future house. Keep yourself quiet and I will see you momentarily." I muttered an okay before advancing into the passage.

The passage was dimly lit. No sooner had I stepped in, the door I went through disappeared and I had no choice but to continue. The passage itself wasn't long at all to walk though. It didn't take but a few moments for me to reach a brighter room that look like it housed ancient artifacts. I made my way to a small chair by the fireplace and then I heard voices. I looked up and saw a door cracked maybe ¼ open. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards the door. I peered out and was startled by the amount of people present.

While waiting, I couldn't keep myself from watching the Sorting. One by one each first year went up, sat on the stool and listened as an old hat shouted where they belonged. A surge of excitement and anxiety went through me as I anticipated my turn on the stool. I could belong somewhere for once and I could actually stick around this time. Or if I did have to leave again, I would have a place to come back to…the thought sounded nice.

"Welcome all to another exciting year at Hogwarts! Now I know you all must be hungry and want the great Feast to commence but I have one last announcement." I heard groans and grunts escape the crowd and couldn't help but giggle. I knew that voice well; it was my godfather and future Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

I was so glad when I learned that I would be attending his school and be under his guardianship. It has been awhile since the last time I saw him. It was hard to keep up since he was a Headmaster and leader of the Order. One day out of the blue, he came to me and told me it was time for him to take over. I was overjoyed but a part of me wanted to question it but he silenced me and told me that there will be a time for questions. That was always the case for me but no matter what, Albus would always make time for my answers. Good ole Albus.

"Quiet down please!" His voice boomed the hall was silent. "Now for my announcement, there will be a transfer student attending her 6th year. She was born in England but spent most of her years traveling around the world and spending most of her life experiencing other cultures. Now she has come back home to complete her education and rediscover her roots." Well, that's a simple way of putting things. "I want each and every one of you to make her feel welcome. Show her what she missed by being away and make her feel at home. Without further adieu, I introduce Miss Emma Vivian Pendragon! Treat her well." The door disappeared and left me out in the open.

My anxiety now escalated into full on awkwardness. The hustle and bustle that inhabited this room before halted into silence. Never did I feel so many eyes on me at once. A few whispers emitted all around the room but silence kept sinking back in. It took me a moment to make my legs work and I slowly made my way to McGonagall. She had a faint smile on her face as she watched me walk towards her.

"Emma Pendragon, please sit on the stool to be sorted." I did as I was told and sat down. She then took the hat and placed it on my head. Nothing at first but then the same raspy voice from before shouted out:

'My, my…what have we here? A Pendragon back in Hogwarts, oh how I have waited for you.' I gasped and tried to glance up to the voice. 'Stop moving!' I stood still, scolding myself. 'Ah, thank you. So, do you have any idea where you would like to be? No? Well, that's troubling since you can go anywhere. Intellect and kindness reside in you that fit to either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But…there is also a hint of cleverness and bravery that sit well amongst Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ah, decisions.'

I could only sit as the hat spoke of how difficult I was. I had no idea that it would be like this. A piece of me could fit anywhere but there was one that stood out. I thought about what would make the most sense and how it fit with who I was. I thought more about my parents and how I could make them proud…that made the choice easier. 'Well, if you are sure of that fact then it better be…GRYFFINDOR!'

The table closest to the right stood by and erupted in cheers. McGonagall removed the hat and gave me another faint smile, pleased that she snagged another student to Gryffindor. I glanced back to Albus who was clapping as well and gave me a wink; he was clearly pleased that I was sorted into his former house. As soon as I made it to the table, I was bombarded with many handshakes and hugs and other greetings. I recognized a few faces from earlier and some new ones. I never felt so welcomed and the negative feelings just washed away.

"Well done everybody and now, let the Feast begin!" Albus clapped his hands and food magically appeared. My mouth watered at the sight before me. Different foods took over the table and I felt my stomach rumble in response. I dug in as if the food may disappear.

A few of my housemates exchanged few words with every now and then but I was more focused on eating than talking. I gave few details about my travels and that seemed to satisfy them. As I continued to eat, I felt like I was being watched. It wasn't as intense as the Sorting, minimal but I still felt it.

I began glancing around and everybody closest to me was either eating or talking to whoever was near them. I continued to look until my gaze stopped upon a familiar figure with green eyes. He made no move to look away but he gave me a small smile and waved to me. I felt my cheeks blush and nodded back. I felt my stomach flip a few times and that made me stop eating…I don't want my dinner to flip back up.

**Harry's POV**

Despite how hungry I felt and all the glorious food that was in front of me, I couldn't bring myself to eat. No, a certain red headed green eyed beauty had my full attention. When Dumbledore made that final announcement, my curiosity was at its peak. I listen intently to the Headmaster's words and reacted like the rest of the room once she was revealed. I sat on the edge of my seat while she stood and listened to the Sorting Hat's words.

All that I kept thinking was that I hoped she would be a Gryffindor. Once finished, I leaped out of my seat and cheered with the rest of my house. She smiled and sat towards the middle of the table while I glanced from afar. I tried to pick at my food but I couldn't keep myself from staring. I mean, to be honest…she's very beautiful.

Before I could look away, I saw her glance up and look in my direction. I had been caught but it didn't seem to bother her. I smiled at her and gave a small wave. I noticed her cheeks flush a light pink as she nodded back. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"It seems that a certain transfer has stolen Harry's gaze again." I snapped back to reality to Hermione's voice.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" I responded and she just gave me 'you know what the bloody hell I'm talking about' look. I just continued giving a blank stare as if I was clueless.

Ron was shoveling food in his mouth and pause for a moment. "She's right mate. You keep staring at the girl and she just got here!" He exclaimed before taking in spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. Was I really that obvious?

"Yeah Harry…let her breathe first." Hermione responded before giving Ron a disgusted look as he continued to inhale his food.

"I don't know what's wrong with me you guys, there's just something about her…" My mind drifted off as I looked back at Emma and I noticed that McGonagall had been making a bee line from the staff table to where Emma was seated. They exchanged a few words before Emma suddenly stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. I wonder where she's off to…

**Emma's POV**

It took a few moments for me to recover from locking eyes with Harry but walking through the halls of Hogwarts' Castle helped distract me…even if I had to keep up with Professor McGonagall's long strides. She came up to me and told me that Albus needed to speak with me before I started the day tomorrow. I followed her up and down halls. Some were short and the last few were longer.

We finally went to the top of a tower and in front of us stood a large stone gargoyle that seemed to be guarding the entrance. The gargoyle didn't even budge as we stood in front of it and I looked up at McGonagall waiting for some sort of hint.

"This is a statue that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office. You are to step onto the platform after I say the password; you will be transported to the top where you can enter his office. Professor Dumbledore will meet with you momentarily." McGonagall responded curtly and she motioned for me to step forward. "Ice Mice." Instantly the platform began to turn upwards till I was faced with a wooden door. Before I could even knock, the door swung open and I let myself in.

The room itself was large, circular and beyond magical. There were moving portraits staring at me from all corners of the room. There were various trinkets, instruments and books lined up on the walls or on top of the large desk. This room reminded me of the library at the guest house I used to live in with Albus.

"Wow, I feel so at home in here…" I mumbled to myself.

"I thought it would be familiar to you my dear, welcome home." I gasped and turn to the voice belonging to my godfather. A huge smile came over my face and I ran towards his open arms. I always felt so at home with Albus…I am so happy that it's ok for me to be here now. He pulled away from me and smiled with twinkle in his eye…it was a look that meant that he knew what I thought but he wouldn't say anything.

"I have missed you too my dear, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" He asked before seating himself in a chair behind his desk and then motioning me to sit down as well.

"It feels like a dream and then some." I grinned. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Sorry it took so long Emma…the Order has kept me busy recently with the return of Voldemort." I flinched slightly at his name. I still wasn't used to hearing it yet especially after what he did to my parents.

"I understand but it's ok, I am here now." Yes, I am here now. I was about to continue but he put his hand up to stop me and then I noticed there was something wrong. His right hand was black and looked as if it was decaying. He noticed me glance and he hid his hand away.

"I want no excuses. I am your guardian and I need to act as such no matter what setbacks. And as for this" He held up his blackened hand. "I will save that for another day." I nodded knowing that was a subject to bring up later. "Now, onto business." He chuckled and I did the same but feeling slightly anxious. "Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Your parents would've been so proud."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure where to go honestly but it took me a moment to realize the obvious."

"You would have done perfect in any house my dear."

"Don't play with me Albus, I'll run away right now." I was bluffing of course and he could see that. "Kidding."

"Indeed. Anyways…since you are new, I have assigned 3 of your housemates to look out for you for the first few weeks of term. I really do not think it will take you long to catch up but it is just a precaution." I nodded feeling slightly miffed that I needed babysitters. "Your schedule will coincide with the 3 of them since you all are taking similar classes…1 of them is also female and she will be a dorm mate as well." I couldn't help but sigh and nod to his words.

"Thank you Albus but-"

"You also have to address me as Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore around the castle. You are only known as my godchild to the staff and the 3 housemates that will be your escorts, nobody else."

"Yes, er-Professor, sir."

"I know, I do not like it either but you are a student now and we must not play favorites even if you are my actual favorite." He winked and I laughed slightly.

"But do I REALLY need escorts? Won't it be odd for them?" More so, it will be odd for me.

"Well, you can ask them yourself…I know you are out there and you may come in."

"Huh?" I turned just in time to see the door opening to reveal 3 students, 2 male and 1 female. They looked familiar.

"Ah, perfect timing. Please come in. I believe more introductions are in order. Emma, may I introduce you to 3 of your housemates: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shock was the only feeling that I felt at the moment as Alb- er, I mean Dumbledore explained the terms further to my new classmates. The 3 of them seemed to have similar expressions, especially after telling them that I was his goddaughter. He had them all keep their word and say who I really was…he said that it had to be saved for a precise moment.

"I think that is enough information for one evening and you all have a big day tomorrow. I thank each of you for coming by and now I need you to be off to your dorms." He smiled with that same twinkle. I gave him one more hug and waved him goodbye before following out the door.

Once out of Dumbledore's office and now in a passageway leading to Gryffindor tower, the air around us felt tight. I felt awkward and unsure if I should speak or wait to be spoken to. I also felt bad that they had be play a role as my babysitters…I sure do hope I catch on as quickly as Dumbledore claimed.

After a few minutes of walking, it was Hermione who broke the silence first. "So, Emma…if you do not mind me asking, where all have you traveled?" My nerves tensed and relaxed to the sudden question.

"Oh, I have traveled to every continent besides Africa and Antarctica."

"Really? That's amazing!" That seems to be everybody's reaction lately. Does nobody here travel? "So you've been to America?" I nodded.

"Yes, I went to a magic school there for my 4th and 5th years of training. It is very nice and my 2nd favorite now that I'm here." Her face just lit up at the details.

"Wow, I never thought of any other schools besides the 3 here in Europe." Ron responded, wonder in his voice.

"Don't be so daft Ronald! There is magic everywhere." She snapped and Ron's ears turned pink; I felt bad for him.

"No, its ok…I was surprised as well at the time. There is at least 1 on every continent aside from Europe having 5 of them." Ron seemed to relax a bit at my words. Harry seemed to be lost and just glanced at us every now and then as we spoke.

"I would love to check them out someday." Hermione sighed. Dumbledore did mention that Hermione was very studious and enjoyed her classes. She would definitely enjoy American Magic Academy.

"Do you plan on returning back next year?" Ron asked and I paused for a moment. I hoped to stay here for that long. My life has always been unpredictable. I have longed for England and hoped to stay permanently.

"I hope so…I really like it here." I smiled and couldn't help but look towards Harry. He caught my eye and gave a small smile. It wasn't long till we made it pass the staircases. They explained to me that the staircases tend to change and that I should be careful.

"Yeah, we learned a few lessons about the staircases our first year…" Harry mumbled as if he were snapping out of his distractions. Both Ron and Hermione groaned at Harry's statement. We approached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room that had a portrait depicting a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password."

"Fibbler Gibblets." Harry responded and the portrait swung inward revealing a large circular room. The room felt warm and inviting. A fireplace was lit and blazing once we entered the room. There were many armchairs and tables all over with a large window towards the back of the room. We were the only ones present once we entered the room and each of them claimed a different seat. I kept still unsure of myself even though I was sorted here.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Hermione asked first and then I felt their eyes on me. I looked down, feeling a sense of anxiety creeping through me again. I glanced up to see Harry looking at me and patted a spot on the couch. I took the hint and walked slowly in his direction. I sat down and was surprised at how comfortable the couch was; I could really get used to this place.

"So, do you have any career choices in mind after next year?" Harry asked once I got comfortable. I wasn't sure how to answer that question. I never thought about what to expect after school since everything was always changing.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I've moved around all my life and never gave it much thought since my world was always changing." They each exchanged curious glances and I couldn't help but feel on the spot. "What about you guys? Any ideas?" Hermione seemed to perk up at my question while Ron and Harry grimaced.

"I'd love to be a Healer at St. Mungos so I can help people or maybe work with regulations against Magical Creatures so they can get equal rights. Oh! Emma, would you be interested in being a member of S.P.E.W.?" She exclaimed. Both Ron and Harry groaned but my interest seemed to peak at the invite.

"Sure! But what is it?" Before Hermione could explain, Ron jumped up and put a hand to Hermione's mouth to stop her.

"I don't think we have the time to discuss that tonight." Ron chuckled then retracted his hand. I guess Hermione didn't like the idea of being quieted and glared back at Ron.

"Sadly, Ron is correct. We have an early day tomorrow and it's late. Besides, we will be spending extra time together so there will be other opportunities. Come, let me show you to your bed." She smiled and turned up towards the stairs. I followed behind not before waving goodbye to Harry and Ron as they decided to go up as well.

We made our way inside the girls' dormitories as quietly as we could. Hermione explained to me that we had 3 other girls in our dorm room and that I could meet them tomorrow. I noticed my bed quickly since my leather rainbow colored trunk stuck out like a rainbow thumb in the room. We went to our trunks and pulled out pajamas then took turns in the bathroom.

Once finished, I made my way to my bed and got myself settled in. I thought Hermione had fallen asleep but then I heard a faint whisper. "What?" I called out.

"How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's a dream come true."

"It gets even better, trust me. I'm glad you're here…I could use an extra friend." My heart gave a slight twinge at the idea of having another friend here. I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"Thank you Hermione, it means a lot."

"Anytime. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." I heard her shuffle in her bed for a moment then faint snoring. I tried to do the same but no matter how hard I tried, I was too wired. I sighed and decided to quietly go down to the common room. Maybe I just needed to walk a bit in order to calm my nerves before trying to sleep. I made my way quietly down the steps till I saw the warm glow from the fireplace. As I got closer to the couch, I saw that I wasn't alone.

"Hey, can't sleep either?" Harry jumped slightly at my voice. "Sorry." I mumbled. I decided that coming down here was a bad idea and made a turn to head back to my dorm.

"Wait. It's ok…I'm naturally jumpy, please don't go." Harry pleaded and I couldn't help but take the invite. I nodded before sitting next to him in my original spot from earlies but tried not to get too close. "And to answer your first question: no. I have been having" He paused, unsure if he should continue. "problems when it comes to sleeping." I wanted to ask why but I knew it wasn't my place to pry so I just nodded. "What about you?"

"I am just so wired after today to be honest. And my sleep cycles are always off since I'm always in between different time zones." He just nodded; his eyes were on the fire as if in deep thought. Then a silence overtook the room. All that was heard was the cackling of the fire and our breathing.

"Why do you travel so much?" I sighed at the question realizing it wouldn't take long before it would get more personal. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey, I-"

"It's ok; it is something I am used to being asked." I took in a deep breath and tried to get my thoughts together. "Mainly, it was because Dumbledore wanted to keep me away from Voldemort and his followers." I paused and waited for a reaction. Harry's jaw hardened at the mention of Voldemort and his lips pressed into a thin line. Something in Harry's eyes flickered and I could tell it was some sort of wall going up. I recognized it easily since I have the same one.

"What do you mean? How are you connected Voldemort?" Harry spat and I felt bad for bringing it up but if there was anybody in the world I could tell…anybody that could understand, it was Harry. I sighed again before continuing.

"Voldemort killed my parents barely 2 months before my first birthday."

**Harry's POV**

Did she say what I thought she just said? No, she must be messing with me. Or I am more tired than I thought. But then again, why would she? She must know of my past and of what happened to my parents. She seemed calm but the expression on her features proved otherwise.

"Harry, please say something…I can't take it." She said after a few minutes of silence. Her voice was strained and I could understand how she was feeling, the inner turmoil of talking about a personal tragedy. I was surprised that there was another person out there that felt the same pain.

"I honestly don't know what to say…that was unexpected." She snorted at my response.

"That's a first. Usually I get 'oh, I am so sorry' or 'my condolences' but I should've expected something different from you." She gave me a sideways smirk.

"So I am to assume that Dumbledore is not just your guardian but your-" I nodded before he could finish.

"Yes Harry. Dumbledore was my parents' secret keeper as well. He told me that my parents, more importantly my father came from a very ancient and special bloodline, the Pendragons. They both knew Dumbledore for years since they both first went to Hogwarts and when they joined the Order of the Phoenix.

He said that when my mother got pregnant, the only person that she would want for a godparent was Dumbledore. They somehow knew that if anything were to happen to them, I would be safest with Dumbledore." She stopped and gave me a faint smile. I nudged her, encouraging her to continue.

"After I was born, my parents and Dumbledore cast a special spell on me. The spell pretty much was that if any harm (even death) that kept my parents from care or protection of me, I was to be transported out of harm's way to my secret keeper. Once I poofed to Dumbledore at Hogwarts where I was safely protected, he knew something had happened. He told me that he sent members of the Order to my home but were too late…"

She stopped again and I could tell that this was the hardest part for her. She seemed so calm and strong but he knew more than anybody that a façade like that could only last for so long. "my parents were gone as was Voldemort. So at that moment, Dumbledore did everything he could to keep me hidden even when it was time to start school.

I've bounced all my life between different places as well as people even after-" She stopped short then looked at me and I knew what she spoke of.

"Even after Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me…the night he disappeared." I finished for her and she nodded sadly.

"Correct. Albus still didn't think it was safe for me. It got worse when I heard rumors that he was rising again and Dumbledore thought that I wasn't ready to be back. Once I heard about what happened at the Department of Mysteries last summer, he had a change of heart…he was just there to get me. He said that it was the right time and it didn't matter anymore. He said that he needed to be there and be a true godfather to me…" She kept pausing in between sentences as if she was still getting her thoughts together.

"That definitely sounds like Dumbledore, especially all the mystery." I replied and did this wiggly thing with my fingers that made Emma give a small laugh; I couldn't help but laugh as well…it seemed to release a bit of tension.

"Yeah, that's Albus alright." She replied as she gave small yawn and I couldn't help but do the same. "Sorry, I guess story time is over." I felt a little sad when she said that.

"Maybe I could share a story or two with you tomorrow night?" I asked before I could stop myself and she looked up with a wide grin on her face.

"I would like that very much." She replied before yawning again. "Ok, we should go to bed." She said as she rose from the couch and started walking up the steps towards the dorms. Before she turned to the rooms that led to the girls' dormitories, she grabbed a hold of my arm to keep me still.

"Yes Emma?" I asked, startled by her touch. She had the same look from earlier. Her nose wrinkled and she scrunched her eyebrows together…it was a cute expression.

"If you don't mind, can we keep this conversation between us? Just for now I mean. I think you are the only person here besides Albus that I feel comfortable talking to about, you know…" She responded before looking away from me and out the window. But I knew what she meant and I felt special…I liked that she could trust me and that I could be able to trust her as well.

"I promise Emma…I wouldn't want it any other way." She glanced back at me and smiled. She then leaned forward and did something even more unexpected, she kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Harry; may you have the sweetest dreams." She then turned and went into her dorm. It took me a moment to gather myself before realizing that she had left and I stood with my hand pressed to my cheek. I smiled to myself and made way to my bed.

"Goodnight to you too…"

**End of Harry's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Happy Thanksgiving everyone and here is a belated update! I hope you all have a nice and safe holiday; also, PLEASE don't forget to review =) will update again sometime next week!

**Chapter 4**

_6:33 A.M._

Bright waves of sunlight peaked through the dorm room. I may have only earned myself less than 5 hours of sleep last night after my talk with Harry but I couldn't of felt more refreshed. Oh Harry…I spilled my guts to him last night. I was never able to open up so quickly to someone especially knowing him for barely a few hours.

But there was just this something about him. It wasn't just the fact that we had a similar dark tragedy affect our past…there was something else and I just couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and looked around the room to see that the rest of my roommates were still snoozing. I got up figuring it was a good time as any to claim hot water first.

_6:57 A.M._

I was already showered, dressed and packed up for my first day of classes. I went down to the common room to see that it was empty as well. I wasn't sure if I should wait for Harry, Hermione and Ron to come down or leave on my own. Well, I am sure they wouldn't mind too much if I went ahead…I needed to learn my own way around the castle anyways.

Exiting the portrait hole, I waited for the staircases to cease movement before heading downstairs to the Great Hall. When we walked from there yesterday, I tried to take note to as much scenery as possible to help me remember; it helped a bit. I ended up taking a few minor turns that dead ended me but then I noticed a few students head the same direction which kept me on point.

As I entered the Great Hall, there were a few students scattered around the 4 house tables. I glanced up towards the staff table to see only a few professors that were present, including my godfather. He saw me as well and gave a hidden wink. He looked weary but seemed fine nonetheless. I smiled before scanning the room once more…there was one person in particular that I wanted to greet and to my luck, there she was.

"Morning Luna!" I greeted while walking towards her. She turned to my voice and a familiar dreamy smile faced my direction.

"Morning Emma, how are you? And congrats on being sorted into Gryffindor, it's a fine house." I thanked her and sat next to her on the bench.

"I am doing pretty well so far. Dumbledore has set me up with three guides while I am here: Harry, Hermione and Ron. You know them I assume?" She nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes! They are the best! And you will love them greatly." She didn't need to tell me twice. And speak of the devils, they there were heading my direction. Hermione reached me first with flushed cheeks while the other two brought up the rear.

"Emma!" Hermione exclaimed once she reached me and I couldn't help but feel scared. I swear I saw steam emit from her ears.

"Morning." Luna said airily and they grunted a g'morning in response. Hermione still kept her gaze on me.

"Uh, morning Hermione...I guess you didn't get my note." I chuckled nervously. She was still fuming but it seemed to simmer down slightly. Before I decided to leave for sure, I went back to our room to leave a note saying I would meet them for breakfast. I guess it's still folded up on her trunk.

"No! B-but you should have woken me!" She stammered and I tried my hardest to look guilty even though I just wanted to giggle. I looked back at Harry and Ron1 to see that they were doing the same.

"Mione, we can see she made it ok and I am sure she thought that you looked so peaceful while you slept." Ron said as he stepped in and all I could do was shake my head in agreement. Hermione looked like she wanted to respond but just let out a big sigh.

"Fine! But next time, just wait for us ok? I just-ugh…I just want to look out for you…" She mumbled and I could tell that this was hard for her to accept. I said a quick goodbye to Luna before getting up to give Hermione a half hug.

"I will. Thank you for caring so much about me." I replied and directed her to our house table. Once seated, her face wasn't as flushed and she had a small smile on her face. Food appeared in front of us once before we could blink and Ron's eyes lit up before he dug in. I don't think I ever saw someone consume so much yet still looked like they don't eat at all. Unlike him, I barely picked at my food. I seemed to lack an appetite this morning.

Slowly, more students began to file in. Some were either chipper or half asleep but managed to drag themselves to their respected tables. Our table filled up quickly with a few faces I recognized and some I didn't. Hustle and bustle filled the Great Hall in a matter of minutes.

"So Harry, when are you going to start having Quidditch tryouts? You are captain now and you have to replace almost the whole team." A girl asked before sitting across from Harry. I looked up and saw it was Ginny. She grabbed a bagel and made herself comfortable next to Ron. They looked so much alike…I can't believe I didn't notice earlier.

Harry looked excited once the topic of Quidditch came up. "I want to try to have tryouts within the next couple weeks before school work piles up. And I want to make sure they don't interfere with Hogsmeade visits as well."

"Smashing!" Ginny exclaimed as she finished her bagel and her attention turned to me. "Hey you! Congrats on getting sorted into Gryffindor! How do you like it so far?"

"It's great. Everything I wanted and more." I smiled and she did as well.

"Sorry for not waiting up. I thought we made you…er-uncomfortable and we noticed you were talking to Harry so…" Ginny drifted off with a somber expression and I stopped her quickly.

"It's ok! I told ya'll that I'm used to it and not to worry." I smiled and winked at her.

"Worry about what?" Hermione asked as if cluing into the conversation. Before I could respond, McGonagall made way to our table and passed out our times tables.

"Hey Emma, do you mind if I take a look at yours? Dumbledore said we were going to have similar schedules." Harry asked and I nodded before sliding the slip over. Harry glanced between both slips of parchment then took a quick look over Ron's shoulder. Harry gave me a small smile. "You have the exact same schedule as me and Ron."

"Lovely. I guess Dumbledore was being serious about us sticking together huh?" I chuckled and he did to. Hermione took my times table for a moment and a crease formed between her brows.

"You're taking Divination?" Hermione asked as if disappointed with me.

"Yes. I have always had a slight interest in the magical ideas of clairvoyance and the future. My last guardian was a Seer so that heightened my interest in the subject." Hermione seemed to accept my answer and the crease disappeared.

"Well, good luck getting any insight with Trelawney as the professor…" She mumbled.

"Lighten up Hermione, we got a new professor after how she got sacked last year." Ron responded before eating what seemed to be his third or fourth plate of food.

"Serves her right." She sighed and went back to reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. I wanted to ask something else but Harry quickly mouthed 'I will tell you later'.

"So…our first class is Potions with Professor Slughorn? Is he any good?" I asked, looking at each one of them. They all had vacant expressions.

"Uh, this will be our first time with him as well." Harry replied simply.

"He used to teach here before. Dumbledore said he is an elite Potions' master." Hermione replied before getting up. I looked around and saw that other students were filing out as well. Was it 8:00 already? "We better get going. We don't want to be late on the first day!" Hermione exclaimed. Both Harry and Ron groaned before getting up as well and I just giggled.

To be honest, I was very excited. I quickly kept up as we turned corners and went down various stairs to where Potions was being held in the Dungeons. A small group of students was already gathered outside the door waiting to be let in. My stomach fluttered in anticipation.

"Oh look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Hello Scarhead, how was the funeral? Did you cry?" I looked to see a boy with pale skin and even paler blonde hair. His eyes were a blue gray and wore an ugly smirk on his face. He looked attractive enough but that smirk just ruined it. He matched Harry in height as well as built. He was flagged down by 2 larger boys and a thin girl with wild, uneven black hair.

Harry looked like he was going to punch the other student. His wand hand was twitching. Funeral? Dumbledore mentioned an order member was killed over the summer but didn't saw whom. Was Harry close to that person? By the look on his face, I already had my answer.

"Malfoy, always a pleasure. Got any tattoos over the summer? Visit your father in Azkaban recently?" Harry responded with a smile. Ron and Hermione had small smiles as well. I looked over at the Malfoy kid and his smirk seemed to falter.

"You have no business speaking those words to me!" The boy exclaimed and I was just wondering who this jerk thought he was. Before speaking another word, he paused and looked at me. "Ah, you are the new student; the traveler. My, you are more beautiful up close."

I cringed and the girl next to Malfoy glared at me. I felt Harry move closer towards me as if he wanted to shield me somehow. "It's a shame that you got sorted into Gryffindor; a true waste to your blood line. Such a pity that you will be tainted by mud bloods and blood traitors." He spat as he gestured over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. How dare he insult me and my housemates? He knows nothing of my blood line!

"Excuse me? A waste? How dare you!" I exclaimed. They snickered and I felt something inside me snap. I wasn't about to take such disrespect.

"Look you prat, I have no idea nor do I care who you are but I was so thankful to be sorted into Gryffindor. My parents as well as my godfather were direct descendants of that house and I am damn proud to be there as well!" I exclaimed and he looked taken aback.

But I wasn't done yet. "I also feel lucky that I wasn't sorted into" I paused before double checking his crest: Slytherin and I scoffed. "Slytherin. I really didn't want to be judgmental of your house but you just proved to me that YOUR house is full of snobby, cruel and dirty excuses of magic; a rejection!" I huffed and I heard laughs behind me. I took a deep breath and Malfoy was very bright red.

"You little-" Malfoy began but before he could finish, the door slammed open revealing a short, round man with red puffy cheeks. He began to shoo each student one by one into the classroom. Malfoy glared at me before following in line.

"Good show Emma, I guess you don't need us for complete protection." Harry said and grinned at me.

"Yeah, that was brilliant! Did you see ferret boy's face?" Ron exclaimed. I blushed as I followed them inside. Hermione kept quiet the whole time but a small smile was still on her face.

We were the last ones to enter the classroom and most of the tables were filled. Ron and Hermione went to the last two person table towards the front while I sat in the back next to Harry; I sure hope I pay attention.

"Morning students! I am your new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. This is a N.E.W.T.s level course that will give a more in depth and advanced look into Potions before moving onto your final year. Now, onto our first lesson." He paused and flicked his wand to the blackboard. Instantly, instructions appeared. "We will be learning how to make a perfect Draught of Living Death potion. Any of you off the top your heads know of this potion?" Slughorn asked.

I looked to the front and saw Hermione's hand shoot up into the air. The rest of the class didn't show the same enthusiasm. Slughorn took a quick glance around the room before nodding to Hermione. "The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught. If made and administered properly, it would send the drinker into a death-like slumber." She answered with textbook execution.

"Correct! And 10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaimed and a few students murmured excitedly.

I leaned into Harry and spoke with a whisper. He was currently flipping pages in a tattered old Potions book. "Is she always like this in class?" I asked and Harry smirked at me.

"Since first year and she hasn't lightened up yet." I couldn't help but giggle before turning my attention back to Slughorn.

"You all will be timed on this so make haste. The instructions are on the board and if made properly, it should look as clear as water. But, you all must be careful or else…let's just say I don't want to send any of you to the Hospital Wing on the first day." He winked and I gulped. "Begin!"

"I'm going to go grab the ingredients. Is that ok?" Harry nodded, barely looking up from his book. He kept flipping pages as if he was looking for something. I got up and headed to the cabinet where most of the ingredients were held.

About half the class was already seated and getting started. I passed Hermione and she gave me thumbs up before sitting next to Ron. I smiled back and made a bee line for the supply cabinet. I turned back to Harry, his nose still in his book but doing that caused me to bump into another body...a body that had pale skin and very blond hair.

Draco grunted before looking up at whoever bumped him. Once he looked up and saw me, he gave me a very cold glare. "You better watch yourself blood traitor. Big things are happening this year and someone like you should be careful." Draco stated before walking away. I couldn't help but shiver slightly before grabbing the ingredients and returning back to my seat.

"Are you ok? Did Malfoy threaten you?" Harry asked. I looked at him and he had an angered expression on his face.

"I'm fine." I paused before gathering my thoughts. "He called me a blood traitor and told me to be careful…he said big things were happening this year and someone like me should be careful." I whispered back just in case there were unwanted listeners. An unrecognizable look replaced the previous one and I almost regretted saying a word.

"He's up to something…so much for a quiet year, as if that would ever happen." Harry sighed and I felt guilty.

"Harry, it'll be ok…I'm so sorry for saying anything." I pleaded and he just shook his head before looking back at his book. I sighed and began making our potion. I followed the directions as followed but every now and again, Harry would change a few things. I questioned his logic and he kept saying just to trust him…he knew what he was doing. I just nodded and went along with it.

"Time is up!" Slughorn exclaimed and I jumped slightly. Harry looked calm and I tried to feel the same. I looked down at our potion and it seemed correct. It looked simply like water was floating in our caldron.

Professor Slughorn proceeded to go around the room and examine each potion. Apparently, each student seemed to have some fault in their work. He based it off either not enough juice from the sopophorous bean or too much wormwood. Only Hermione and Ron's seemed to be closest to a correct concoction but not close enough. As he continued to pace, one student's cauldron began to bubble and a foggy substance emerged.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle. What have you done with your Draught?" Slughorn asked with a worried expression. Draco shrugged before backing up slowly and his partner did the opposite. Goyle leaned into his cauldron for barely a moment then passed out completely. Slughorn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was way too much Asphodel. Mr. Malfoy, will you please escort your partner to the Hospital Wing and inform Madame Pomfrey that we were making the Draught of Living Death potion."

"Yes Professor." Draco mumbled before performing a levitation spell on Goyle and leaving the classroom. Each student had a different expression on their face ranging from worry to fear to amazement. Mine and Harry's were the last to be checked. I couldn't help but allow my leg to start bouncing. It was a nervous tick I've had for the longest time and it always crept on me at the worse moment.

Slughorn quickly performed a few minimal spells to clean up the mess and my leg continued to bounce. I then felt a hand gently press down on my knee and I looked to see Harry staring at me. He then rubbed along my leg as if to calm me down and it helped. I let out a breath as my leg slowly stopped moving. "Thanks Harry." I whispered and he nodded. Harry's rubbing began to wane but his hand didn't leave my leg. It felt very warm. I wasn't sure how I felt about this type of gesture or what it might mean but deep down…I didn't want to question and possibly jinx anything.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Pendragon, you are my last pair." Slughorn stated and he began to examine our potion. He seemed excited and made a few comments about how ours was perfect. I was ecstatic as was Harry. "This is a prime example of how the potion should be properly executed. Well done to the both of you!" Slughorn exclaimed and the rest of the class murmured in agreement and gave a few claps.

"Thank you Professor." We both responded as he began to pocket some of our potion.

"And as a reward for a perfect potion, you both will receive a vial of Felix Felicis as well as a free pass from tonight's homework." Slughorn smiled. My mouth fell open and I couldn't help but just gape at Slughorn.

"We are getting Felix Felicis?" I exclaimed back and his smile broadened.

"Yes. Am I to assume you know of that potion?" I nodded slowly, still in semi shock.

"Liquid Luck right?" He nodded again and the class gasped. Slughorn gestured towards me waiting for me to elaborate. "Felix Felicis is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time. Depending on how much is taken, everything that the drinker attempts will be successful."

"Precisely and I feel that is rather fitting for the perfect potion that you both produced. As for the rest of you, I want a minimum of one roll of parchment on the Draught of Living Dead potion by next class. It should include: origin, uses, effects and whatever extra information that you would like to add to spice it up." Slughorn said and the rest of the class groaned in response.

I looked to the front and noticed that Hermione seemed extremely bothered that her potion had failed. Ron's head was down on his desk and refused to look up till a bell signaled the end of class. "Class dismissed." Everyone took this moment to gather up their things and headed to the second class of the day. "Mr. Potter and Miss Pendragon, would you both wait a moment." Both myself and Harry paused. We turned to see Professor Slughorn signaling us forward.

Both Hermione and Ron lingered by the door for a moment. "We'll catch up, just save us a seat." Harry said and they nodded before leaving. We walked towards his desk, both unsure and anxious. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked first.

"Firstly, I want to tell you both personally how impressed I was with your potion. I feel that you both have a knack for Potions and that warms my heart." Slughorn stated and we both muttered 'thanks' in response. "Secondly, the main reason I called you both back was because I would like to invite both of you a special dinner on the eve of Halloween." I looked between Slughorn and Harry feeling confused. Harry wore an expression that matched my thoughts.

"A dinner? Like a formal get together?" I asked still feeling confused.

"It will actually double as a costume ball if the mood permits. It's actually a dinner for a club of mine that I am reinstating this year: The Slug Club. It is a club that I have put together consisting of a special assortment of students based on their intellect, talent, wit, charm, etc." I nodded, trying to keep up. "I believe that you both fit my qualifications and I would be delighted if you two would be able to attend." Slughorn asked with eagerness in his voice.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I had never heard of a club that seemed to highlight certain students and talents. It seemed unfair but I wasn't going to voice that opinion out loud. Harry gave me a sideways glance as if he was thinking the same. Slughorn looked between the both of us waiting for any sort of response.

"If I am not too overloaded with classwork or Quidditch practice, then I wouldn't mind attending." Harry responded quietly and Slughorn looked delighted. They both looked at me next and waited.

"Same here Professor. This is my first year here and I don't know what to expect yet but I'm up for anything at the moment." I responded with a forced smile hoping it was an acceptable answer.

Slughorn then clapped his hands together loudly. "Wonderful! Thank you both for your time and see you next class. Here is a note for both of you as a pardon for being tardy. Now be off!" He exclaimed with a smile and we left as soon as the next round of students began to pour in.

As we walked out class and further down the halls, the crowds we went through thinned out till it was just the two of us roaming the halls. A heavy silence came over the both of us as we walked. In order to distract myself, I dug my times table from my bag and double checked our schedule.

"So, we have Transfiguration next?" I asked and he just nodded. I followed him around a few more corridors and kept quiet the whole time. This was getting a little uncomfortable for me. Harry's movements slowed slightly and I realized we were approaching our next class. "Harry? Can you stop for a moment?" I asked and he stopped before turning towards me.

"Is everything ok Emma? Sorry if you seemed pressured, I just wanted to get out of there." Harry said with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh no! It's ok, really." I responded quickly and that seemed to relax him. I let out a breath before continuing. "I just wanted to say thanks again."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For keeping me calm." I replied simply and a look of realization came over his face followed by a small smile. He moved a little closer to me and closed an invisible gap between our personal spaces. Harry got so close, I could feel his warm yet minty breath on my nose. I could feel my pulse quicken and my heart pound. What was this feeling?

"Anytime love. I am supposed to keep an eye on you remember?" Harry stated with a wink. I smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. Harry still made no move to walk away and neither did I. An unrecognizable look came across his face and his eyes seemed to mask some secret. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes but something made me look away and he did as well. I quickly cleared my throat and started to mess with my hair.

"I think we should hurry up and go to class; we're already late and I don't want to make a bad first impression." I said simply and Harry nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me towards our Transfiguration class. There's that warmth again…maybe I'm getting sick. Yeah, that must be it. But if I am ill, why don't I sound convinced?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello dear readers! Sorry for my late update, the past couple weeks have been a bit hectic for me. Anyways, here is the next chapter and again...PLEASE don't forget to review! I see so many different stalkers up here lol =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 5**

It had been just over a month since my first day. It was also just over a month since that moment I had with Harry. I didn't know what to think or what to say about what happened but it was something neither I nor Harry brought up; we both had our distractions. Harry as well as I both had piles of homework weekly for our classes. Harry also told me about these special classes he had to take with Dumbledore and duties as Quidditch captian.

Another activity I noticed with Harry was that he took to either keeping his nose in his Potions' book (which helped us in class) or being a spy to a certain Draco Malfoy. I knew that it wasn't my business or my place to question his actions but again, I kept quiet. I tried to ask Hermione a few times about Harry's motives but it was always the same…

"Emma, I wouldn't look too much into Harry being suspicious of Malfoy. He's been nothing but a cruel and slimy git to the 3 of us since first year. Plus, it doesn't help that he's a Slytherin and his family is from a long line of dark wizards that follow the actions of You-Know-Who."

Hermione and I were currently working on our Charms' essays in the library during our free period before she went off Ancient Ruines and I went to Divination along with Harry and Ron. I could only nod at her words but still wasn't able to get a grasp on Harry's actions. Hermione glanced up at me from her near completed essay and could tell that nothing was clicking.

She reached over took my hand for a moment. "Emma, trust me. I've known Harry for many years and for the most part, I can read him like a book. It won't be long before you will too and will be able to know how far he may take things. Try not to worry ok?" I nodded again and smiled at the gesture. Over the past month, I have grown fond of Hermione and got very close. She is very smart, witty, and caring. I considered myself very lucky to have met her.

"Now, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team? I've seen you play and I think you would be a great addition to the team this year." Hermione, who I learned didn't play the sport but followed the game has been asking me if I was to try out. Over the past weekend, a few Gryffindors played a friendly game of Quidditch before try-outs next month.

At all my previous schools, I played the sport and excelled in performance. I held every position on the team but my favorite spot was Chaser. I was quick with a broom and loved the feeling of flight. It gave me a feeling of freedom and a huge adrenaline rush. I was itching to try out my new Firebolt that Dumbledore got me before starting school and I really needed the practice.

"Well, Harry wants me to and I've been dying to get back on my broom but I think I'm out of practice." I replied. I heard Hermione snort and I looked up confused.

"Out of practice? You call scoring 100 points in 5 minutes out of practice?" Hermione almost shouted. "I may not play the game but I know a great player when I see one. It would be rather amazing to see you play after a 'good practice'." I felt my cheeks flush slightly as she spoke.

"Why thank you, maybe I will try out." I mumbled in response.

"You bloody well should." Hermione grunted back and I chuckled slightly. I was just about finished when a clock in the library chimed. We had 15 minutes before getting to our next class. I began to load up my materials and Hermione did the same.

"Did you want me to walk you the tower? Or are the boys meeting you here?" Hermione asked as she packed away the last of her books.

"Harry and Ron said they would head straight here and then go to the tower but thank you." I responded simply. Her class was on the other side of the castle and I would hate for her to be late on account of escorting me to my class.

"Ok then. I'll meet you guys outside on the hill later." I nodded and gave her a quick hug as she exited the library. I sighed before following suit and waiting outside the double doors. No sooner had I stepped out, I saw Harry and Ron making their way towards where I stood.

"Afternoon milady." Ron said before making a mock bow. I laughed and smacked the side of his arm.

"Hahaha, you are hilarious!" I stated with sarcasm in my voice and they grinned in response.

"Well, I am a Weasley and we are notoriously funny." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to Divination while they followed. Harry and Dumbledore had been right; it didn't take long for me to get around Hogwarts...it just sucked I still couldn't roam on my own.

"Ready for a morbid 90 minutes of dark proportions?" Harry asked, slinging an arm around my shoulder and I groaned. When I signed up for this class, I was under the impression I would be learning the powers of unlocking the 3rd eye or the ways of a Seer. I wasn't expecting a tea leaf reading crack pot that only showed dark futures.

"Wasn't what you were expecting huh Emma?" Ron nudged and I just sighed.

"No offense to Professor Trelawney but she knows nothing about the ways of detecting and reading the future. If any of her views were correct, we'd all be jumping off roofs or killing each other in some way or another." I huffed and they just laughed at me. "Do ya'll know why Albus keeps her around?" I questioned and they only exchanged a glance before shaking their heads quickly. I could tell this was another secret but I let it go for the time being.

In attempt to change the subject, my escorts brought up their usual topic of choice: Quidditch. I just sighed and waited for their usual question of choice.

"You are going to try out right? We could really use a new Chaser. Actually, we could use half a team." Ron asked and I began biting my tongue.

"Hermione asked me that while we were in the library and I figured what the hell, sure." I responded. Harry then pulled me into a half hug and Ron did the same to my other side. Both males were too close for comfort but had pleasing smells radiating off their bodies. But Harry in particular had an even more intoxicating aroma. It wasn't long before that warm feeling came back.

"That's great. You are a remarkable player and I would love to play with you." Harry responded and I stopped immediately. Did he say what I think he just said?

"What did you just say?" I asked; my heart was pounding against my rib cage and I hoped that they couldn't hear how loud it felt. They both looked startled at my question and pause in movement.

"Uh, I said that you are a remarkable player and would love for you to play." Harry repeated. He stared at me for a moment and looked like he was weighing what he said. I paused again and couldn't help but start laughing. They looked confused but joined me as we continued on.

"Are you ok Emma? Trying to get out of class by playing crazy?" Ron asked and that made me laugh a bit more. I couldn't believe that I thought Harry would say such things. But is that something I would want to hear?

"I'm fine. I think Divination is clouding my mind a bit." I chuckled before entering the class. The room had a strong aroma of 5 different perfumes and was extremely hazy. I'm not surprised that I was dazed out once I entered this class.

"I'm going to sit with Neville today…maybe he'll get some bad luck and Trelawney will excuse us for being in grave peril." I chuckled and nodded to him as he walked towards where Neville was seated. The room was circular and despite its size, it contained a vast amount for students. There were a few students from each house in this class; even Malfoy and 3 others from his house were present.

"Hiya Harry. Hiya Emma." I turned to see Pavati and Padma greet us in unison. I smiled and nodded as Harry did the same. They were the last students to enter and be seated. Professor Trelawney was still not present and I began to hope that maybe class was canceled.

"Good Afternoon class! Are you ready to look into the beyond?" Damn, she's here. Trelawney emerged in a whirl of smoke. She looked like she was a magician trying to perform a magic trick. I sighed and prepared myself for another wasteful class.

Professor Trelawney began class by having us drink tea…again and trade cups once finished. She wanted us to look into the cups and see if there was any sort of 'sign' in the tea leaves concerning our future or whatever. I sighed and finished my tea…it tasted more like it was watered down more than anything. I traded my cup with Harry once he finished and cringed as I did.

"What dark demise will I face this time Emma? Will it be certain death by dinner? Or will I get lucky and survive till Christmas this year?" I giggled slightly. Harry told me about how the darker the predictions, the eager our deranged Professor would be. I looked into the cup and all I could see was a dark glob. But, then I looked closer and it seemed as if it was reforming into something else…

"Isn't that peculiar…" I whispered and Harry looked up from my cup to my face.

"What is?" He asked and I looked up with a confused expression. I went back to looking into his cup and couldn't help but wonder if there was truly something to be revealed.

"It looks like a moon. Like a crescent moon but I cannot be sure. Is there anything in mine?" I asked. Harry took another look into my cup and just shrugged.

"It just looks like goop. If I were to guess anything, maybe a circle?" Harry questioned before setting the cup down. Trelawney slowly made her way to our table after telling Ron that he will face bad luck this year and Neville should check on his dear grandmother.

"Ah, what have you both concurred about your futures?" Trelawney asked as she approached our table. Harry gave each other a quick glance before I cleared my throat.

"Well, uhm…when I looked into Harry's…I thought it maybe looked like a crescent moon?" I responded as she took the cup from me. Trelawney gasped before looking at us with a knowing smile and then she looked into the cup Harry held.

"Ah, a circle and a moon? Very intriguing. Class! Do any of you happen to know the meaning of the circle and moon?" Trelawney inquired. None of the class seemed to perk up at her question. The only one who seemed to show any slight interest was Lavender, one of my dorm mates. Trelawney nodded and allowed her to answer.

"Both the moon and circle are symbols that mean love or a sign of romance being in the person's future." Lavender paused and snickered. "It also may be a sign for marriage or other acts of love." Lavender finished and proceeded to giggle with another Gryffindor.

"Correct!" Trelawney exclaimed and looked back to us. "This is a refreshing change. Love is a great splendored thing to have and experience. It seems both of you are to have it the future." Trelawney voiced and the class erupted in laughter. I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"Well isn't that lovely. Potter has found someone that is stupid enough to risk being killed at his selfishness." I snapped my head to Malfoy's voice and sent over a glare. He only smirked in response before blowing me a kiss.

"It is not wise to mock what the future holds Mr. Malfoy. Karma is a horrible thing to tamper with." Malfoy only scoffed at her words.

"Yeah and so is not knowing your place in this world." Malfoy retorted and he glanced over at our table. Harry returned it with another glare.

Trelawney didn't seem to notice Malfoy's response and continued on with class. Her voice drifted as she went into the topic of different symbols being connected to spirits. This professor was off her rocker…at least she didn't give homework aside from her stupid dream prediction journals.

My mind began to drift off and I felt sleepy. I wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere of this classroom or Trelawney's airy voice but it was difficult to pay attention. I couldn't help but bring my mind back to what our tea leaves said. I knew Professor Trelawney was crazy but still…maybe those symbols were true in some way?

I shook my head and tried to think a bit straighter. I mean, I had no chance with Harry right? Sure, we have a lot in common and similar dark pasts but I barely know him. I looked over and he was having trouble keeping his head up as well. His dark brown hair was messy yet together and was currently covering his frames. His emerald green eyes were glazing over as he struggled to stay awake. Damn, he is so attractive.

Not only was he handsome, he had a great number of other qualities: bravery, loyalty, kindness, intellect, caring…and then some. Ever since our first talk, it became a more frequent occurrence. Each night, I would climb into bed then stay awake with a giddy feeling before making my way back down to the common room to Harry waiting for me; sometimes with candy or some pumpkin juice.

It was something that we would just do most nights if the homework wasn't piled up or if we weren't too tired. During our midnight chats, I was given the opportunity to finally speak things I could never share as did Harry. Each night, we would take turns telling stories from our pasts. We both shared things that would shock a passerby but in a way, it was therapy for us. We put trust in the other and kept secrets. It was a good feeling and I was thankful that I had Harry to share it with.

"Now in conclusion class, make sure to keep track of your journals. At the end of term, I expect you all to have your books filled and organized. Please be dismissed." Trelawney said before disappearing to her office. Students packed loudly and filed out one by one to their next classes.

"Hey lovebirds, crazy class eh?" Ron asked while trying to contain a laugh. Harry blushed this time and shoved past Ron quickly then headed down the ladder. I sighed and shot daggers in Ron's direction.

"Ron! Why would you do that? That was very awkward!" I huffed as I packed the rest of my stuff. I wanted to catch up to Harry and try to calm him down. All Ron could do to help was laugh at me.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't think that Trelawney would do something like this for class…it was out of her character." He responded as he followed me down the ladder and we headed towards our Care of Magical Creatures' class. Along the way, I tried to keep an eye out for Harry. He had the advantage of a head start so he may have made it outside by now.

I sighed and I slowed my pace so Ron could catch up. "Ron, I am so telling Hermione on you when we get outside." For a moment, he looked scared.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron yelled and I just rolled my eyes.

"I would say pissing off your best friend counts." I replied as we turned around a corner that led to the courtyard. Hermione was already waiting for us and her arms were already crossed. I guess Harry was just here.

"It's not my fault that Harry fancies you." I stopped walking and just stared open mouthed at Ron. His eyes went wide and he brought a hand to his mouth. "I did not say that!" Ron mumbled through his hand just as Hermione made way to where we stood.

"Ronald! What did you do now?" Hermione yelled once she was close enough. Ron looked at me for a second and then focused on Hermione.

"Trelawney gave bogus statements again during class and Ron poked fun at us for it." I replied and Ron just shook his head in agreement. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated breath of air. "Did Harry go up ahead?" She nodded and I thanked her before running down towards Hagrid's hut. I could hear her screaming at Ron as I ran away.

I spotted Harry by the fences around the hut and that made me slow down. I took a moment to catch my breath before continuing. Harry was leaning against the hut with a neutral expression. I really hope he wasn't that mad at Ron's words.

"Hey Harry. Uhm, are you ok?" Harry looked up at my voice but didn't say a word.

"Ron can be such a prat. He could've waited till we left class to poke fun." Harry grumbled and I smiled, knowing that he wasn't mad.

"Well, from what you told me…Weasleys never miss a chance to poke fun." I chuckled and he did the same. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron made their way towards us. Ron's cheeks were pink and he was hanging his head. Hermione winked at me and I smiled in return.

Ron cleared his throat and tried to gather his thoughts. "Uhm, Harry? I just wanted to, erm-" Ron began but Harry just held up his hand to stop him. He just gave Ron a curt nod and Ron looked relieved. Ron looked towards me and opened his arms for a hug as if I was just as forgiving. I smirked and went in for the hug. I couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"I guess you will save your jokes for the end of the class day huh?" I asked and he grinned sheepishly.

"You are so lucky that my twin brothers aren't here." Ron chuckled.

"Actually, I would love to meet them. They seem like a good time." I smiled. A few weekends ago, I sat down with the 3 of them (as well as Ginny) and listened to them exchange stories. They told me about Ron's family and what happened to them over the years. Ron's family sounded very warm and welcoming.

"Yes…maybe you can meet them over Winter break? My mum would love you!" Ron responded.

"I would like that. I already know Albus is staying here for break and I'm not sure if I agree to do the same." I mumbled and they nodded. "Do you think he would approve of me leaving?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's ok with Harry leaving so it should be ok for you as well." Hermione stated and I hoped she was right. I had grown to love Hogwarts as a home in a short amount of time but I didn't want to spend my break alone either. Before any of us could continue, Hagrid emerged from his hut and headed towards us.

"Hallo ther' class!" Hagrid greeted. Everybody mumbled a hello in response. It was the last class of the day and it was also a Friday. It seemed everybody's energy was dangerously low but Hagrid was good about letting us leave early. "Yeh all are in fer a treat today! We will be workin' with slug snakes! Any of yeh know wha those are?" Hagrid asked and I could swear I heard crickets chirping.

I looked around and everybody had the same look on their faces; even Hermione looked stumped. Hagrid looked uneasy and I thought it would be best to say something even if it was a guess. "Uhm, aren't they snakes that bred with fire slugs? The slugs that spontaneously combust?" I asked and his face lit up. I wasn't sure if it was because my answer was correct of that I spoke up.

"Tha's righ'! 10 points to Gryffindor!" He responded, clapping his large hands together. I let out a puff of air and Harry nudged me. "They are special snakes tha' can grow ter be the size of boa constrictors. They also, as Mis' Pendragon said, catch on fire and causes them ter emit special healing venom. This special venom isn't a poison but instead is used ter treat burns." Hagrid explained. "Now, I need yeh all ter follow me please."

Hagrid then began to direct us behind his hut. The class was reluctant to follow but did so anyways. Anxiety slowly crept up on me and I started to shake. Hagrid was a generally sweet person but I've noticed that he had a knack for calling some dangerous creatures 'safe'. I then felt a hand on my back gently pushing me forward.

"It's ok love, I'll protect you." Harry whispered and that sent more shivers down my spine. I gave him a small smile and he did the same causing a familiar yet odd sensation to flutter in my belly.

"Oh, I feel sooooooo safe." I responded sarcastically and he chuckled at me. "The great Harry Potter will protect me." I mocked and he just made a face at me.

Once behind Hagrid's hut, there was a large crate waiting for us. The closer we got, the heat intensified. There was also some steam and fire emitting at various intervals from inside the crate. I took a step back and ran into Harry. He only held onto my waist and kept me still. I gulped but not because of the snakes…

"Now I need ya'll ter pair up and collect the venom. Make sure ter fill up yer jars and watch the flames; every few moments they flare up and more venom escapes. Don' forget to use yer dragon hide gloves!" Hagrid finished and walked away to tend to some plants.

Hagrid stopped for a moment and then turned around, forgetting something. "Once finished, write yer names on the jars and hand 'em in. Feel free ter leave once finished so ya'll can get a head start on yeh slug snakes' reports! But if I see no jars from yeh, failing grades will be given." Shock took over my body as he walked away. Did he really think that we didn't need supervision?

Nobody was at all enthusiastic about the task of today's lesson but one by one, each student slowly approached the crate. I didn't dare to move but I also didn't want to leave Harry's grasp. I felt…safe. Harry was right, I did feel protected. But sadly, it couldn't stay that way…

"Would you rather pick up the creature or gather the venom?"

"Neither." I replied simply and he chuckled. Harry let go of me and went to pick up a pair of the gloves.

"Grab a jar mi'lady."

"So I get the easy job?" Harry just nodded. I sighed and grabbed a jar. I waited as Harry underwent some inner struggle. "Need some assistance Mr. Potter?" I smirked and he glared which made me laugh.

"They are extremely scaly, almost like a dragon…it's difficult to grasp…" Harry mumbled. He quickly grabbed hold and placed it on the ground just as it erupted in flames. "Phew! The hard part is done…you're turn love." I stuck my tongue out at him as I bent down and followed the snake's trail.

It wasn't that difficult to gather the venom but it was unpleasant nonetheless. The venom itself was thick and had a mucus texture to it. And the smell was even worse. I think Harry did the 'job' choice on purpose. Once finished, I quickly capped up the venom and Harry placed the snake back in the crate. I looked around to see that there were a few stragglers…among them were Ron and Hermione.

"Ugh, Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "I agreed to take out the snake if you were to gather the venom!"

"Well gosh Hermione! It keeps catching on fire and I would like to not get add more scars to the list that came from this class!" Ron exclaimed. I wanted to go over to help but Harry grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Better not get into it…give them a few minutes…" Harry whispered. It took them some time but they eventually finished. They both had flustered expressions but underneath, they were just as happy as were to get out of class 30 minutes early.

"At least there's an upside to Hagrid's class, we get to leave early." Ron grumbled.

"And that means to get a head start on those reports!" Hermione stated earning a groan from the rest of us.

"You just took the fun out it Mione…" Ron mumbled but that didn't stop Hermione from smacking him up the head. I couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"C'mon, you know Hermione's right. Besides, we need to worry more about our Defense Against the Dark Arts' homework." I sighed. "How does he expect us to write 5 rolls of parchment on nonverbal spells and (or) spell casting? That's more physical work than just writing it down!"

"Oh yeah…that." Harry responded simply as we made way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Password Please.'

"Fizzle Buckets." The door swung open. The common room was still very empty which gave us first dibs at picking a seat.

"Well, keep in mind these are N.E.W.T. level courses and we need to explain everything. It's not just about performing." Hemione stated as she plopped down in an arm chair across from Ron.

"That sounds like math…I always hated math."

"What's math?" Ron asked.

"Something just as evil as Lord Voldemort." I responded. Ron hissed and Hermione winced. "Sorry."

"Ok, new topic. Are we going to the Slug Club Semi-Formal Halloween Ball?" Harry asked. The ball was a week from today and I hadn't given it much thought since we were first asked. I found it odd that Harry was the first to mention it.

"I'm not in the honorary 'Slug Club' so I was invited."

"Ron, you're supposed to be my date, remember?"

"Oh yeah haha…" Ron's mood lightened a bit at her words. So we had to bring dates?

"Are we allowed to bring a member from another house?" I asked and I saw Harry's head snap towards me. "Because I was thinking about asking Luna. I miss her and I want to catch up."

**Harry's POV**

Thank goodness! When Emma said those words, I feared that another guy would be her date…I wouldn't know how to handle that. After the odd Divination class that we had today and the words Ron said, I started to question myself. Am I starting to have feelings for Emma?

I found myself growing close to her over the past few weeks after the first night we talked together. I haven't gotten that close to anybody since Sirius died and it was quite refreshing to let someone in. But for it to be someone like Emma, I didn't think I could be so lucky.

Emma was probably the only person that could relate to what I'm going through. She lost her parents way before getting to know them. She had to live her life hiding and in fear but still attempted to be optimistic. But the worse of it all, we both had to let someone like Voldemort be the main influence of our existence.

Aside from those points, I found Emma very easy to talk to. I felt that I could share things with her that would be uncomfortable to share with Ron, Hermione or anybody else. I liked that despite our histories, we had other things to talk about. She enjoys and plays Quidditch which is a big plus. She enjoys spell casting or the occasional prank.

She told me when she first started practicing magic, she would 'accidentally' hide wands from her guardians or levitate herself so high that they would resort to muggle ways of rescuing her...which lead her to being heavily guarded or receiving howlers from Dumbledore. I figured she would get along with Fred and George but she explained to me there were ulterior motives to her mischief that diminished as she aged.

And like me, she was forced to mature quickly. Forced to adapt and accept impossible things. Whenever she spoke of her past, there was always sadness to her tone. Even though she was strong and could put on a mask easily, I could see the pain. There were times that she was close to tears but I would try to hug her before she started. I wasn't good with being around girls that cried; Emma was too beautiful to cry.

Beautiful…so very beautiful. Her hair is so vibrant red that she could give the Weasleys a run for their money. She is very petite but it wasn't hard to notice that she did have a toned body. And her actual face…her pouty red lips and bright green eyes…I had to shake my head a few times to keep myself from staring for too long.

I kept quiet and observed my friends talking about the ball next Friday. Even though I initiated the conversation, I couldn't help but get slightly…distracted. I would steal glances at Emma as she spoke. Emma would get so animated when she talked that it fun to watch. She has this sultry voice that I couldn't get enough of. But what really got me was her smile. Unlike most Brits, her teeth were a perfectly straight and perfectly white.

"Harry? Harry!" Someone shouted; that was cue to come back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked, still in a daze.

"Are we boring you?" Emma asked and the other 2 laughed. "We kept calling out to you but you were spacing."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just tired. What were you asking?"

"Who will be your lucky date? We can bring someone to the ball next week." Hermione said and Ron gave me a knowing look. I turned to Emma who was waiting for a response.

"I don't think it'll be a 'date'…I may just bring one of our housemates. Maybe Seamus or Neville." I said with a shrug. If I could bring anyone, it would be Emma. She would be the perfect date but then again, I don't want to jinx anything by attempting to ask.

"I just can't wait to dress up! Halloween has always been my favorite holiday. It was always fun to see different cultures celebrate the holiday and I'm definitely looking forward to celebrating it here even if it's at school." Emma giggled and Hermione joined in. Ron rolled his eyes and I chuckled at him.

"Well, anything is better than fighting a troll…" I responded before looking again towards Emma who was discussing outfit choices with Hermione. Oh yeah, definitely better than fighting a troll.

**End of Harry's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Usually when there is something that you look forward to or anticipate, time slows down and takes forever to get to; it had been a week already and Halloween was here…the Ball was less than 8 hours away. During the past week, word had reached many students' ears concerning Slughorn's annual Halloween Semi-Formal Costume Ball. Those that weren't lucky enough to be a part of his club struggled to get with those who were in order to secure an invite. Slughorn seemed to have a change of heart and decided that he should save the 'dinner' for Christmas and start the new school year with something more exciting!

As each day went by and Halloween steadily approached, it was difficult to pay attention during some classes. Slughorn went easy on his Potions' classes but when Snape got word of the Ball, he cracked down and made D.A.D.A. more difficult. He would make sure to assign 5 rolls or more of parchment on whatever we did during class but had to turn in by the next class period.

Unlike Snape, Hagrid did the exact opposite and tended to let us go early. Charms and Transfiguration were the only classes that kept a steady pace. I could tell both Professors didn't approve of a special club throwing unapproved 'parties' but Slughorn was a very persuasive in a debate that it was some sort of reward. Too bad the reward couldn't speed up time…

I looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of Professor Binns' classroom and sighed. We still had another half hour of this class then Herbology after. Even though History was one of my favorite subjects in school and having a ghost as the Professor which I thought was a fascinating idea…this ghost in particular was especially dull. I sighed and continued to take notes as Binns droned on. Half the class was either asleep or struggling not to do so.

Hermione, like me, was taking notes still but was running on 10 times the energy. Ron however gave up staying awake 15 minutes ago and was now drooling over some notes he managed to take down. As he snored, Hermione only rolled her eyes and I giggled at their behavior. I looked to my left and saw that Harry was in the same state as Ron, or so I thought…

There was a folded piece of parchment next to Harry's hand. I hadn't noticed it before and I wondered if there was more to it. Harry's eyes suddenly opened and he winked before closing them again. I guess I should assume it was a note but he could've talked instead; it's not like our ghost Professor would pay us any mind.

_H: Are you excited for tonight?_

I just gave him a look before writing down a quick response.

_E: Of course! Do you have a costume ready?_

This time, Harry just left the piece of parchment unfolded and would nudge for me to reply.

_H: Maybe? But it's a secret!_

I gave him a silent glare and he just smirked in response.

_E: Well fine then! I guess I will keep mine a secret too!_

I could hear Harry snicker at my words which caused me to elbow him in the ribs. He took a few moments before writing another message.

_H: Would it be too much to ask if you were to save me a dance tonight?_

It took me a minute to process that question. I looked at him and he had his eyes forward. I could feel my cheeks heat up but before I could write another response, a bell went off signaling the end of class.

"Remember to read the chapter about Grindelwald's Uprising over the weekend; I will be teaching an in depth discussion on how this event led to You-Know-Who's uprising. Class dismissed." Binns spoke before disappearing. Students filed out one by one at a slow pace. Ron was still asleep on his desk and Hermione huffed before shoving him from his chair.

"Wahdawhoha!" Ron shouted groggily.

"Oh good, you're awake. Time for Herbology!" Hermione responded before leaving the classroom. Ron reluctantly stood up and trudged after Hermione as did Harry and I.

"Have a good nap Ron?" I asked as he let out a large yawn.

"I dreamt about food." He replied dreamily then a large gurgle erupted from his stomach. "Ugh, that dream made me hungry. How long till dinner?" Ron whined.

"If you stayed awake during class, then you wouldn't dream about food thus causing you to be hungry." Hermione snapped as we turned a corner. She led us through the double doors and headed to the green houses. Neville was already there waiting front and center. Ron only mumbled a few incoherent things that I was too afraid to decipher…I didn't want Hermione to hit me for simply repeating his words.

"Hi guys! Excited for the Ball tonight?" Neville exclaimed as soon as we got close enough. Harry had told Neville that he wasn't bringing a date but would rather have a friend who deserved to attend. He also seemed more excited that I was bringing Luna along.

"Very much." Hermione replied and giggled lightly.

"Do you have an outfit yet?" I asked while I slipped on my rain boots then my apron. His smile waned.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I might just wear my old dress robes and summon a mask." He said with a shrug.

"Actually, I may have my old 'Phantom of the Opera' mask in my trunk. Would you be interested in using it if I can dig it out?" Everyone besides Hermione gave me a bewildered expression. In an attempt of not being rude, he just nodded slowly. Hermione gave me a look and I just shook my head.

"Do you know what Luna is wearing by any chance?" Neville asked and I could swear I saw his cheeks go pink. I raised my eyebrow as did Hermione.

"She said something about a sundress but that could mean anything; Luna is anything but simple." Neville nodded in agreement. After a few more moments of chit chat (mostly about the Ball), Professor Sprout entered through the rear entrance of the main green house.

"Afternoon class." Professor Sprout greeted and we all mumbled a response. "We will be finishing our work with the Snargaluffs. I highly recommend that you lot pair up with at least 1 or 2 more of your classmates but if you believe that you've done your research and know what you are attempting, I won't stop you." Professor Sprout stated simply and a few of us exchanged worried glances. The only one who seemed unfazed was Neville. No offense to Harry, Ron or Hermione, I was fortunate to have Neville as my partner for this class.

Even though Neville was exceptional at Herbology, these plants gave me an uneasy feeling. Snargaluffs are very temperamental plants. They have the appearance of an ordinary gnarled stump but hide dangerous thorn covered vines that attack when provoked; it evens says in the book that they should be handled by more than one person but I had a feeling Professor Sprout was testing us somehow. The plant itself contains green pulsating pods about the size of a grapefruit…we had to extract those today.

"Now, I will leave you to it. I have a few mandrakes that need tending to so I will trust that you all will extract the pods and place them in the bowls. If you are in pairs of 2 or more, make sure there are enough of the pods collected so that each person receives credit. Once finished, you are free to leave and I expect at least one roll of parchment minimum explaining the uses of the pods. You may begin." Professor Sprout said before exiting the same door she entered moments ago.

One by one, each pair or so of students began to examine and attempt to retrieve the pods. A few of the Snargaluffs would shake slightly and that made the class hesitate; even I was a bit worried. I turned to Neville and he was as calm as a cucumber. He slid on his gloves and shook himself a bit; it looked like he was getting ready.

"Would you rather stroke the plant or retrieve the pod?" Neville asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? I'm sorry Neville, what do mean by stroke it?" I asked feeling confused. I looked over at Harry, Hermione and Ron's progress. Hermione just stood with her arms crossed while Harry and Ron played a game of 'Paper, Scissors, Rock'. I heard Neville sigh and that made me snap my attention back to him.

"I read in my _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _text was that the best way to calm a Snargaluff is to stroke its stump. That will cause it to calm and go still thus opening its middle for one of us to retrieve the pods willingly; if the plant isn't calm enough, we won't be able to retrieve the pods and it may attack." Wow, Neville was in serious mode. He didn't play with Herbology like Harry didn't play in D.A.D.A.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Neville for not paying attention." I sighed and he looked embarrassed.

"Noooooo~ I just don't want either one of us to get hurt! Besides, we have a Ball to attend." He exclaimed and my tension went away. I nodded and smiled up at him. "Okay, back to business; which do you prefer?"

"If you show me how then I will stroke it." It sounded so weird saying that. Before I could touch it, he showed me the base of the plant where I needed to stroke. I gave him a thumbs up and proceeded with my task.

As I began stroking the base of the Snargaluff, the plant itself shuddered before stilling completely. I smiled as the top of the plant opened up slightly and Neville was able to slide his hand inside. He managed to extract 2 of the pods in one go. He smiled and signaled for me to cease movement as the Snargaluff shuddered again before snapping itself shut.

"That was great Neville! How'd you get to be so good at Herbology? I thought that was a Hufflepuff trait." I exclaimed and he just blushed before shrugging at me. I looked around the room and noticed that a few students were attempting the technique we just finished demonstrating. Some were lucky and executed just as perfectly; on the other hand, a group fairly close to me did not.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" A scream erupted and I turned to an unbelievable sight: a Snargaluff was in full on attack mode.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs all the while Hermione continued to scream. I tried to make way to them but Neville grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? They need help!" I yelled and he just gave me a solemn look.

"Do you want that to get you too?" Neville responded simply and I knew he had a point. If the both of us were caught, it would be even more chaotic.

Luckily, Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together as a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches. Once free, Hermione plunged her arm bravely into the hole which closed like a trap around her elbow. Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again and Hermione pulled her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod.

At once, the prickly vines shot back inside and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood. The whole class was at a standstill. Nobody moved and barely breathed. Hermione was clutching her arm while Harry and Ron looked faint. Shaking away from Neville, I ran to Hermione.

"Oh my goddess! Are you ok? Sorry I couldn't help!" I exclaimed and all my words mashed together as I checked Hermione all over. She held up a hand to cease my movements.

"I am fine as is my arm; I'm lucky that the plant didn't bite me. It's just SOMEONE didn't stroke the Snargaluff correctly thus causing it to go on the defensive." Hermione huffed and all eyes went on the Harry and Ron, both were blushing bright red.

"He did it!" They both yelled before pointing at the other.

"I don't care who did what! You could've cost a student her arm! 10 points from Gryffindor, each!" I jumped at Professor Sprout's voice; when she popped in, I did not know.

"Yes professor, we're sorry." Harry and Ron mumbled. Professor Sprout's features softened and she sighed.

"I think that is enough excitement for one class. There's only 20 minutes left so go ahead and wrap up your pods then feel free to leave." Professor Sprout said with a small smile and the class erupted in cheers. "Now Miss Granger, will you need to make a visit to the Hospital Wing? " Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"No! I am truly fine Professor but thank you." Hermione said quickly. She gave her a quick once over, sizing her up but nodded before walking away. Hermione mumbled something that was like 'that was close'.

"Hmmm, does someone not want to spend an evening in the Hospital Wing?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. Hermione chuckled nervously before doing a spell on her arm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione responded as she shed her Herbology gear and gathered her things.

"Sure." I grinned and followed suit. Harry and Ron were still cleaning up. I paused before Harry gestured for me to leave. "Did you want to get a quick bite at the Great Hall before heading up to the Common Room?" I asked once we entered the castle.

"That's fine. I have a feeling that it is going to take us awhile to get ready. I mean, I still need something to wear." Hermione responded with a frown.

"Hmmm, I may have something for you but I need to check my trunk; even Ginny asked me earlier this week if I had anything." I said as we turned a corner to towards the Great Hall.

"Really? That would be marvelous!" Hermione exclaimed and threw herself at me. I stumbled at the sudden outburst but it was welcoming. As we entered through the passage, it was still half empty but it still had a buzz to it.

"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted before we made it to the table. She was having trouble staying still.

"Did someone have too much pumpkin juice?" I giggled as I got a plate with some pasta noodles.

"No! Well, maybe but that's not it!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione and I giggled because we were just as excited but we were holding it in better. We had maybe 3 hours left till the Ball.

"Oh, I wonder what has you so jittery." I said with a sarcastic tone. Hermione snorted while Ginny huffed. Her anger didn't last but 5 seconds before a smile returned to her face. "I'm just messing with you; I can't even eat because of my excitement." It was true; I didn't take one bite of my dinner because I was afraid it would come back up.

"Then we should go get ready!" Ginny said suddenly. "I mean, all 3 of us need hair, makeup and dressing to do! Besides, Slughorn said it was meant to be a dinner gathering. What do you say?" I looked at Hermione and could tell she was considering the idea. Hermione sighed and Ginny squealed.

"Well, we are going to eat later and it will take us a bit to get ready…" Hermione mumbled. Ginny squealed even louder before she literally jumped over the table, pulled us up and ran out of the Great Hall. For someone so tiny, she had some hidden strength. Just as we exited, Harry and Ron were entering.

"We are going to get ready now; meet ya'll later!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder as we raced to Gryffindor Tower. I swear with Ginny's force alone, we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady no less than 90 seconds flat. While Hermione and I struggled to breath, Ginny huffed the password and proceeded to pull us (again) to our dorm room. Lucky for us, we were the only ones there which gave us the privacy we needed.

"Ginny…how did you…learn to…do that." I spoke in between gasps.

"I have 6 older brothers, you learn some survival skills." Ginny responded and I gave a quick chuckle. "So, what goodies do you have at the end of the rainbow?" I laughed at her as I walked to my trunk.

"Well, I knew I couldn't bring that many of my special outfits but I do have a few favorites with me…" I said as I dug through my trunk, occasionally tossing stuff aside and causing a mess in front of my four poster bed. "Aha! Here we go." I exclaimed as I tossed a few outfits on the bed.

"Ooooo~" Both Hermione and Ginny gasped at the choices I selected for them.

"Now Ginny, this blue one is for you. I know you said something about wanting to dress like a Geisha so I have for you a simple yet elegant Kimono that I got while I was in Tokyo." The dress was silk material, blue with a black shimmering dragon across the front and tied with a large black bow. Ginny took the outfit slowly as if it may break. "And here are the chopsticks we can use to put in your hair."

"Thank you so much…" Ginny responded with a whisper, still staring down at the dress.

"You're welcome hun' and if it needs adjusting, I'm sure Hermione has a spell for it." I said while winking at Hermione. Ginny nodded before running to the bathroom and slamming the door. "So, you think she likes it?" I asked Hermione and she just snickered before looking down at the 2 remaining outfits.

"I believe so." Hermione mumbled. "These are so beautiful."

"If you want, maybe we can travel and you can pick out your own." I said with a smile.

"I would like that." Hermione responded and then sighed. "Enough of this, which one are you wearing?"

"Ah, I cannot answer that…I have to wait till you pick one." Hermione's mouth fell open and she gave me an incredulous look. I reached over and closed her mouth. "You're catching flies dear."

"B-but, I cannot pick; they are both gorgeous!" Hermione stammered. She looked unsure of which one she wanted first but I noticed her gaze land on one outfit in particular.

"You know, if you go with this one…I don't think Ron would keep his eyes or his hands off of you…" I said, letting my voice lower. Hermione let out a slight squeak and her cheeks turned pink.

The one outfit that kept her gaze was a special outfit I received during a belly dancing event when I was in Egypt…it was also the last place I visited before Albus scooped me up and took me to England. It's so hard to believe that that had happened only a few months ago.

"You think so?" Hermione whispered, her eyes still on the outfit. The fabric was very light and airy but the various beads and crystals balanced the weight.

The dress itself was sleeveless and partially see through but only along the midriff. The bust line formed into a 'v' shape and had a jagged design below it. Different designs along with an assortment of colors decorated the dress and shined in the light. Hermione is a very bright yet shy girl; this dress should help bring her inner brightness to the surface.

"Go get dressed and find out for yourself; I'm sure Ginny can share the bathroom." I responded. Hermione gave me a quick hug before snatching up her outfit and running to the bathroom. Once she disappeared, I looked down at the remaining dress lying on my bed. "Now it is my turn…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Happy Holidays everybody! Here's another slightly belated update that I hope you all will enjoy and as usual, please don't forget to review! Will update again soon =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 7**

All in all, it took exactly 2 hours and 47 minutes to get ready…without the use of magic unless you count a few dress adjustments. The 3 of us were able to help each other and create our own unique look.

Ginny looked the way a true geisha would look. After she put on the blue kimono, we had to adjust the length since I had a few inches on her and ended up having the dress go up to her mid thigh instead of her knee; it worked and gave the appearance of having longer legs. She decided on a pair of simple black flats so it didn't draw too much attention from her leggy look.

As for make-up, both Hermione and Ginny had minimal experience which gave me a chance to experiment. Ginny's complexion reminded me of a porcelain doll and I thought it was perfect but I did want to hide her freckles. Her eyes now had a smoky style to them with blue sparkles just under her brow. Her lips were a bright cherry red that just popped and tied the whole look together.

Now for her hair, that was probably the easiest task. With Hermione's help, we pulled her hair to the top of her head and tied it into a tight bun; a few pieces escaped the bun but it framed around her face quite nicely. For the finishing touch, we added the chopsticks in an 'X' shape through her bun. Stepping away from her, she looked like she could walk the streets of Tokyo and could pass for one of their own; Dean had his work cut out for him.

While Ginny looked like a work of art, Hermione embodied a form of erotica. I mean, it wasn't that Hermione looked like a Harlot or anything negative…she just looked extremely sexy. She made a fantastic choice in picking a belly dancers' costume over what I'm wearing. At first glance, Hermione appeared to have a petite frame much like my own and lacked a few curves as well but the outfit brought them out. She seemed hesitant at first but when little details slowly put her look together, she gave in. Hermione was able to squeeze into the golden sandals that can with the outfit that made her feet shine with the rest of her body.

The outfit itself came with a matching face veil that covered from the bridge of her nose to her chin so she didn't need much make-up; all that was done was her eyes. For Hermione, all that she had was a thick line of black eyeliner that had a flared design on the edge of her eye with gold sparkles that littered across her lid up to her brow. A small spread of clear lip gloss was added just before she put on the face veil.

With a little bit of magic, we tamed her bushy frizz and transformed it into golden waves that cascaded down past her shoulders. Once her hair was layered, I added the beaded crystallized head piece that covered her forehead causing pieces to flicker in the light. Stepping backwards and taking a better look, I knew she would catch every eye once she enters the room.

"Now my dear, we must finish you." Hermione grinned and I sighed before sitting on the chair. My hair was already curled and pulled back slightly with the special head piece snapped into my hair; I could feel the jewel sitting in the middle of my forehead.

I had requested not to have make-up but they over ruled me saying it wouldn't be fair and I needed to tie my look together as well. I allowed only the basics: eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick which Ginny wore as well. But without my knowing, they added a subtle amount of blush and eye shadow.

"Oh my…" I gasped as I faced the mirror. Despite their lack of make-up practice, they did well on my face. Against my pale skin, the blush heightened my cheek bones while the neutral shades of eye shadow made my eyes look brighter. I was impressed by how quickly they learned. I could only smile at their mirrored reflections. I turned and gave them a quick hug.

"Oy! Are ya'll done yet? We would like the dorm back since SOME of us aren't going to a special ball." I heard a female voice shout from the other side of the door. Both Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes recognizing the voice.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in Potions instead of writing love notes to Seamus then SOMEONE would be going too!" Ginny snapped back. I heard a quite huff of air then the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Awe Ginny…" Hermione mumbled and Ginny just shrugged.

"She had it coming." Ginny responded and I just smirked back.

"Anyways, we should get going but I am going to need some help tying the skirt." I asked while trying to keep the bottom half of my sari wrapped around my thin petticoat. The dress was from a gifted Indian Seer who was also my previous guardian. Before Dumbledore took me back to England, she gave me the purple and yellow sari as a departing gift; I was glad that neither Ginny nor Hermione picked it since this was the first time I would be wearing it.

"Uh, how?" Hermione asked as she stared at the bright yellow fabric. I sighed and told her simply that it was like wrapping a towel around your body but with a few more details. It took maybe 15 minutes. I checked the clock and saw that it was 6:48.

"Ready ladies?" Ginny asked with her hand resting against the door knob. We each took a deep breath before nodding. Ginny smiled as she twisted the knob on the door and pulled it open. I could feel my stomach knot up with each downward step.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"What is taking them so long? I'm so hungry!" Ron continued to grumble while everybody else just laughed and shook their heads. Each one of them was anticipating something as each of the 3 females made their way to the common room.

"Uh, Ron...I don't think hunger should be your main focus right now." Neville whispered. Each person looked to the stairs and a collective gasp was heard. Ginny, Hermione and Emma were each transformed into 3 unique beauties.

Ginny's costume was a Japanese geisha from her make-up to her kimono. Dean was dressed as a samurai warrior and all he could do was stare at the goddess before him.

Hermione was perhaps the most surprising and she managed to shock everybody. Everything on her body glistened and glowed in the light which made her stand out even more. Ron, his hunger forgotten, seemed to float to Hermione's side. Most of the males showed some sort of jealousy and envy towards Ron at that moment…all except for a certain Harry Potter.

**End of 3****rd**** Person POV; Harry's POV Begins **

Oh. My. God. Wow. Even in my mind, those simple words were all I could calculate at the moment. Despite the amount of time each of us waited, it was well worth it. I was impressed at both Hermione's and Ginny's transformations but Emma…just, wow. From across the room, we locked eyes and I was under her hypnotic stare. Her green eyes seemed to glow 10 times brighter and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Emma then walked towards me very slowly, eyes still locked. Once she reached my side, time seemed to stop and we were the only ones in the room. We were mere inches apart but that didn't stop her from moving closer. She proceeded to lean into me, so close that I could smell her vanilla scented perfume.

"Harry, you're staring; do I look that bad?" Emma whispered low into my ear. I could feel her warm breathe against my ear and it took a lot of willpower to keep myself from losing complete control over my hormones. Her sultry voice was so tantalizing that it was hard to do so…it even took me a moment to realize she asked me a question.

"Uh, what? No! You look simply amazing. Why would you ask such a crazy thing?" I breathed in response and she just smiled widely. I had noticed after a short time that a pair of cute little dimples would appear whenever she smiled.

"I just...I was worried that you wouldn't like it…" Emma whispered. "Uh, I mean, anybody wouldn't like it." Emma corrected but chuckled nervously as if she let something slip. But I did hear it and that made me question something: could she feel the same way that I do about her?

"Don't worry about what others think love…you are beautiful inside and out, all the time." I whispered. I know that I shouldn't have blurted out such a thing but it felt right and she deserved to know. Emma blushed and tried to hide her face before lightly smacking my arm.

"Oh Harry Potter, don't tease me! Words like that may have me ending up falling in love with you." She exclaimed as she crossed her arms and started heading towards the door while I followed behind. Fall in love? With me? If only…

**End of Harry's POV**

After those words escaped my lips, I turned away and walked out the portrait hole. Oh but I didn't slip once but twice. What was wrong with me? Was I really falling for a guy like Harry Potter? I mean, he does seem like the perfect guy to be with but…he could have any girl he wanted, why settle for me?

All I am is a girl with a tragic past that has bounced from one continent to the other; I don't even know what my future looks like or what kind of person I am…what could he possibly see in me? All I am is…nothing; I can't even think of a word to describe myself, how sad is that?

I sighed as I walked; I wasn't even looking forward to the Ball anymore. These morbid thoughts were slowly creeping back into my mind again. It always happened when I tried figure out who I was or what type of future I had. It always came with the territory of constant change.

"Emma! Wait up!" I heard a voice shout. I didn't turn but my pace slowed a bit. I took a few deep breaths in attempt to hush the thoughts. I was in Hogwarts now and I had a chance for one last change for the better. Dumbledore has re-claimed me and now things will be a positive difference for me. Oh I surely hope so.

"Yes Harry?" I responded. I turned slightly to see a few more people following in the same corridor; some weren't just from Gryffindor either and each were decked out in various Ball appropriate costumes.

"Did I say something wrong? You were walking away pretty quickly." Harry asked looking worried. I had noticed that whenever he was worried and angry in some way, a wrinkle would form in his forehead. I couldn't help but feel guilty for running ahead especially since it was my own fault.

"No, it's not you…I was just feeling…I don't know what I was feeling…" I responded with a mumble as we continued to walk.

"I think I may know what you are feeling love." Harry whispered and I paused to look at him more closely, unsure of what I heard. His expression was unreadable, almost neutral but his eyes betrayed him. Looks of longing flashed in those emerald green orbs of his and I was lost in his gaze.

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" I whispered back but the longer we stayed there, the sound of approaching students increased. Harry looked behind him as if coming to the same conclusion.

"Answers will be given later love, I promise. But for now, we have a Ball to attend." Harry said simply before grabbing my hand and pulling me around the corner. Holding his hand so tightly got warm fairly quickly as did my cheeks; I hope he didn't notice. In an attempt to keep my mind clear, I focused ahead to where we were going.

The Ball itself was being held in Professor Slughorn's private office quarters. On the outside, the room appeared to be small like a regular classroom. But the inside was large and vast. How he managed that, I did not know but I was especially impressed by the decorations.

Floating lights surrounded the ceiling and gave the room an almost heavenly glow. The floor was misty as if a fog machine was running for too long but I could still see my feet. A few tapestries lined the walls with some torch lights that made it feel like we were in a dungeon but it was too inviting to believe such a thing.

A few students had already arrived and were spaciously spread around each table. I counted 4 tables, 8 chairs each adorned with their own color I guess for each house: Red, Green, Yellow and Blue. The green and yellow tables were only half full while the red was slowly filling up. I looked towards the blue table and smiled a certain occupant.

"Luna!" I exclaimed as I let go of Harry's hand and rushed the rest of the way to where Luna was located. She got up and gave me her usually airy smile. We collided and nearly fell over but luckily the table kept some balance. Luna returned the hug as I squeezed a bit tighter. It felt like ages since I last got to see her let alone hug her. Being in different year and house made it difficult to see my first friend so I was extremely happy that I had the opportunity to see her now.

"My dear Emma, you missed me?" Luna asked quietly. I giggled at her and thought the answer was obvious but Luna looked like she was asking an honest question.

"Of course! So much it makes me wish that I was in Ravenclaw."

"I think Harry would be too lonely if that happened. Hello there."

Before I could respond, I gasped once Harry suddenly appeared along with Neville beside him. Neville's face was half hidden but it wasn't hard to determine where his gaze went. I looked back towards Luna and got a better look at her transformation. To put it nicely, she looked like a big rainbow peacock.

Her dress was an actual rainbow; red beginning at the shoulders to the blue ending at her calves. At the top of her head and around her shoulders were multicolored feathers; I don't know how I didn't notice when I hugged her. There was also what looked like a cape attached but it only blended in with the rest of her dress. I guess to some it could pass as a sundress.

Luna looked so bright and colorful against her pale skin. She managed to combine a Halloween costume with formal costume wear quite nicely and I silently applauded her for it. She wore no make-up whatsoever which worked out for her. I also noticed that her hair was up, the first time I saw it up at all and she had more feathers woven into her blonde locks. Something that I truly loved and envied about Luna was her originality, I hated that she was picked on for it.

"Wow Luna, you look gorgeous! I love the colors on you." I exclaimed and she simply looked down at herself as if just noticing what she was wearing.

"Thank you, it was my mother's; she used to wear it as often as possible." She responded with a small smile and I inwardly cringed. I couldn't believe how nonchalant she could be about such things.

"Well, I am sure that she would be proud to have a daughter look as beautiful as you do." Neville whispered and smiled at Luna. I wasn't completely sure but I think she blushed at his comment.

"Good evening everybody! And welcome to the Slug Club All Hallows Eve Dinner Ball." Slughorn exclaimed out of nowhere. "If you each would be so kind as to take your seats with your respective house colored table so we can begin." Slughorn stated before taking a seat at the front of room. I looked around and noticed that the room filled up quickly.

I quickly bid adieu to Luna before following Harry and Neville back to the red table which was already occupied by: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean and another female I didn't know; she was wearing an elegant black dress with sequins and a tall black witch's hat. Her outfit was simple but sexy in a way.

Once seated, Slughorn introduced himself again and went over other introductions that I'm sure we each heard before. Even though he is a brilliant professor, he seemed to like the sound of his own voice and that bothered me slightly. I dozed in and out of his speech about how we all were a select few blah blah blah that had special talents blah blah blah and that we were so very lucky blah blah blah.

I only perked up when he said it was time to eat; we just simply had to say what we wanted and it would appear kind of like meals in the Great Hall. I heard Ron grumble 'finally' as he spilled out various food items. Each person spoke different items and soon each person was digging in, anxious for the dancing to start. I still have flutters in my stomach so I just settled for a salad and some bread.

"That's all you are eating? We barely ate anything earlier remember?" I turned to Ginny's voice. She currently had a semi large plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of her; I guess eating a lot was a Weasley trait.

"My stomach still doesn't feel right…" I mumbled while I tore apart my bread.

"I wonder why." Ginny snickered and Hermione choked on a piece a chicken, caught between a laugh while eating. I snapped my head and looked back and forth between the 2 girls.

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly irritated, trying to catch any sort of message or hint.

"Nothing." They chimed together. I couldn't help but feel suspicious but I kept an eye on them and they just smirked at me. I continued to tear my bread to bits, barely eating any and soon enough, my leg started to bounce. The last time I allowed my leg to bounce was that day in class. Not 10 seconds later, I felt a familiar hand graze my knee then up to the middle of my thigh.

"You are still doing this love? Is it because you like my hand on top of your leg?" I heard a familiar whisper against my right ear. Harry was right, his hand did feel nice but I had a bad case of the jitters. It wasn't because of this exclusive dinner, ball or whatever…it was all because of Harry and my feelings growing for him.

I could feel my cheeks heat up at his words. I struggled to open my mouth to speak but my words were caught in my throat and a small gargle came out. I felt warm a breath against my ear once more and realized that Harry chuckled at my response. My leg eventually stopped moving but Harry still held my leg and rubbed it like he usually did.

"It's ok…I might just like it too." Harry whispered again and I turned slightly to see him wink and I felt a pang rip through my chest. I couldn't take Harry being so sweet to me; it hurt having these feelings knowing that they would only be returned in a strict platonic way. I simply smiled at him and turned away. I caught Hermione's eye for a moment as she raised her eyebrow; I just shook my head.

"Ah, very wonderful! Now that we are all fed, we shall move onto something a bit more exciting: dance and mingle hour!" Slughorn yelled out after a few more minutes spent eating and light conversations. Each table clapped and attempted to show enthusiasm.

Slughorn then motioned for each of us to stand up and made all the furniture disappear. After that was done, Slughorn flicked his wand a few times and out of nowhere, instruments strummed to life. Soft upbeat sounds surrounded the room and caused some to jog from whatever stupor they were in. A few students danced while others hung to the walls. Various students either cut across the room or group up whether they were in the same house or not.

It was nice to see each different house mingling with the other; well, except Slytherin. Draco along with the rest of the Slytherins huddled themselves into a corner and only conversed with one another. All of them appeared to be wearing strikingly similar costumes as if none of them wanted to show individuality. But Draco on the other hand made point to stand out a bit more; he was sporting a cane and a white mask that had green emeralds around the rim…it only covered his eyes kind of like a superhero mask.

I wasn't sure why I was staring but something did not seem right about his presence here. It must've been some of Harry rubbing off on me but there was just something there that I couldn't put my finger on. Without realizing how long I was staring, I noticed him turn and look back at me. I felt like a deer in the headlights, caught in his line of sight.

When I first met him, I remember in his eyes there was sadness and hate. Despite that seemed to be all in his stormy grey eyes, there was still a shred of life to them. But now as I look at them again, I am truly frightened; his eyes were dimmed. No longer did his eyes carry a strong storm…no, now they were dark and almost lifeless. Draco then smirked at me and winked as if he knew my thoughts; I was scared that he actually did know how I felt at that moment.

"Emma dear! What are you doing hiding over here?" I heard a voice call out to me, not really hearing who it was. I blinked and tried to snap myself out of it.

"Nothing special." I mumbled before turning to Luna's smiling face. She didn't seem to notice what I was staring at but merely was observing me.

"I am sure it wasn't but if you say so. But please come with me, we were missing you terribly. Harry was to fetch you himself but someone else sent me instead." Luna responded in her usual airy tone but there was bite to it. I had never heard this sound in her voice before and that worried me. She took my hand and led me towards a window.

"I am sorry Luna but are you mad at me? I got myself distracted and I apologize."

"It was not you that angered me…it would never be you…"

Before I got the chance to question her words, something else caught my attention. The usual group was together: Ginny, Neville, Dean and 2 others were near the other window talking while Ron and Hermione were slow dancing in a nearby corner. Then there was Harry somewhat in the middle who appeared alone but once we arrived, I saw an extra person…a female person.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the female was standing fairly close to Harry and she was smiling a lot. She kept touching Harry's arm and laughing at what little he said. For some reason, this angered me and I felt my hand tighten around Luna's. Harry was smiling too but it looked almost false especially when he saw me and his smile faltered. I tried to keep my face neutral but I couldn't help but scowl instead.

"Oh hello Emma. Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked lightly looking somewhat worried. Can't imagine why…it's not like he should worry over me or anything!

"Not as much as you I see." I snapped not meaning for my tone to sound so bitter. "Hello, my name is Emma Pendragon." I said holding out my hand. A bored expression crossed her face before she shook my hand lightly. This girl was very pretty and looked to be Chinese. She was also wearing a kimono but this one was longer and white with cherry blossoms.

"I know; I'm Cho Chang." Cho said after releasing my hand. I felt the urge to wipe my hand but that would be too rude of me. Luna had excused herself a moment ago and I wanted to go with her but I felt that there was just something off about this Cho girl.

"So…what house and year are you in?" I asked in attempt to clear away some tension.

"7th year Ravenclaw." Cho stated simply; she was showing the same enthusiasm as I did at the moment. Harry was a mere silent observer to the conversation I was struggling to keep afloat.

"It's your last year? Wow, are you looking forward to graduating?" I asked with even more fake excitement. A smug look crossed her face and she looked like she was sizing me up somehow.

"A bit but I'm so worried about the war going on; I won't always have Harry here for protection…you are so lucky my dear. Harry here is such a catch, won't you agree?" Cho said while smiling and intertwining her arm with Harry's. At this point, I was beginning to see red. Harry only chuckled slightly as he tried to shake Cho lose.

"Oh yes, he is. I am so very lucky to have met him." I said through clenched teeth and forced out a smile. "Please excuse me." I said without even waiting for a response. I quickly turned on my heel and walked away past a few other dancing students.

I felt the room closing in me, making it difficult for me to breathe. It was so hard watching Cho touch and dote on about Harry. And to make it worse, Harry could only watch silently. I had to leave right then and there. Because of Cho and my stupid feelings, I couldn't celebrate my favorite holiday. I slipped out of the doorway without a glance from anybody and disappeared down the corridor; I had enough socializing for one evening.

A grandfather clock chimed and I looked to see that it was already 1o o clock…the party would've been over soon anyways. I sighed as I continued towards Gryffindor tower. Along the way, I got stopped but Filch and his cat but taking in my attire, he let me pass by even though he muttered something about kids needing to respect the rules. I went up the steps and stopped once I reached the portrait.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes at my appearance, clearly annoyed. "Password?"

"Apple flapalesk." I responded and the door swung open. The fireplace was still lit even though the Common Room was empty. I had no urge to sit and wait for my housemates to arrive…especially since one of them was Harry.

As I climbed the steps to my dorm and silently entered, I tried to keep my mind clear. I didn't want to believe that Harry was leading me on this whole time. I truly had some feelings for him and with the way he was acting, I thought he felt the same way. But this Cho girl, I didn't know what to think. Was she an ex maybe? Was that the reason for their behavior? I didn't know nor wanted to think about it; at this rate, I won't get any sleep tonight…and I know Harry won't be waiting to talk later.

I sighed for the umpteenth time before stripping myself of my sari and throwing on a pair of black workout shorts with matching tank top. I jumped on my bed and closed the curtains around me for privacy. I laid back and shut my eyes tightly, trying to force myself to sleep. My mind was still buzzing so I could only lay there staring into blackness.

Sometime later, I heard the door creep open as another person came in: Hermione. I thought I heard a faint whisper of my name from her and some steps to my bed but then a pause. I let out a few snores as I heard a squeak from one step as she seemed to turn to her bunk. I heard a few rustles and movement before she climbed into her bed to snooze.

Only a few minutes later did I hear added snores fill the room. I pulled my curtains away and glanced towards the clock in our room. It was just past midnight, the end of All Hallows Eve…it was also witching hour. I closed my curtains once more and fell against my pillow. I knew I had to relax and attempt to get some sleep. Eventually, I began to drift off and my dreams were occupied by a certain green eyed boy with round glass spectacles…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Happy New Year everybody! Here's a somewhat quicker update that I hope you all will enjoy and please don't forget to review! I sound like a broken record lol...anyways, will update again soon =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 8**

I heard the clock in our room chime a few times but I didn't bother to open my curtains. It was still dark within the confines of my four poster bed and I liked it that way. I managed to sleep some but I don't know for how long…for most of the night, I would drift in and out of consciousness. For most of the night and early morning, all I could think about was Harry and Cho.

My thoughts about Harry were obvious; I had developed deep feelings for in such a short amount of time. Over the past couple months, I grew closer to the boy who lived and got to truly understand that said boy. In return, I shared things I never got to share with another person. But the sad thing was that he didn't feel the same; he seemed to be leading me on and that's not right no matter who he is.

Now Cho on the other hand, my impressions of her were constantly negative. Even though I saw that she was close to Harry and seemed to have a history with him, I felt it was only mature to make peace and show kindness to her. But I wished she showed me the same courtesy. I'm sure she's a generally nice person but why would she be so threatened by me? Why was she sizing me up and acting so snobby? There was no reason for it…I had no shot unlike she did.

"Emma? Emma!" I heard beside my bed. I quickly placed a pillow over my head and covered my body with my blanket.

"Nobody's home; please leave a message after the: BEEP!" I responded but my voice came out muffled. The voice sighed and I heard the curtains open forcefully. I clenched my blanket tighter as I felt weight shift at the foot of my bed.

"Emma, I'm worried about you and I want to be a friend to you so if that means spending my Saturday in your bed all day, I will do just that." Hermione said simply and I groaned; she really knew how to make me feel bad. I kicked off my blanket, tossed aside my pillow and sat up. Hermione was smiling, he hair pulled back into a pony tail and she was already dressed for the day.

"What do you wish to know Hermione?" I asked simply before grabbing my pillow once more and hugging it snugly to my chest.

"Firstly, why the hell did you leave without telling any of us? We were all bloody worried about you! Especially Harry." Hermione snapped and I tried to suppress a glare.

"Ha, you could've fooled me! Why did you all leave me alone with Cho huh?" I snapped back and Hermione frowned. I instantly felt guilty for popping off at her so quickly. "Sorry…"

"No, it's ok." Hermione sighed. "None of us have the best history with Cho. Remember that club I told you about that we organized last year? Dumbledore's Army?" I nodded in response. "Well, Cho was a member and during one of the meetings, she and Harry got together. We were happy of course but as time passed by, we saw a different side of Cho Chang." Hermione said darkly and I urged her to continue.

"There were times when she would get obsessive and clingy towards Harry; I assumed it was over the death of Cedric Diggory but that was only part of it. Cho would constantly need and want Harry's attention but with all that was going on, sometimes that wasn't top priority. Then one day, Harry couldn't take it and broke it off. Cho was devastated. I felt so bad for her but she went too far.

She assumed that it was because of me or Ginny that he had swayed away from her but some things were more important and she couldn't grasp that concept. Cho eventually got over herself and still attended the meetings but everything fell apart when a good friend of hers spilled everything about the meetings to the former headmaster, Dolores Umbridge. To put things simply, words were said that couldn't be taken back and friendships were broken." Hermione finished with a shrug.

"To be honest, she is still a good person and still has some shred of loyalty, but some broken things just can't be fixed." She whispered and I nodded again in understanding. "Okay, now you answer my question."

I let out a breath and tried to get my thoughts together. "Being around Harry and Cho, I just felt…suffocated. I don't know if it was envy or something else that drove me to leave. The way Cho was acting was just…I don't know…it wasn't right. And Harry didn't exactly make it better." I sighed and she gave me another one of her knowing looks. "What?"

"I knew you liked him." My jaw dropped at her comment. Hermione reached over and closed it. "You're catching flies dear." She said with a smirk and I glared at her.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, I had my suspicions when I heard you leave the dorm room every other night but I knew it wasn't my place to ask just yet." Hermione giggled and I let out a squeak. "But I truly knew that you had feelings for him when you gave him the same looks I give to Ron whenever you both were together." I blushed and hid my face behind my pillow while Hermione continued to laugh at me.

"Ugh! This is so AWKWARD! Does anybody else know?" I groaned and Hermione's laughter subsided.

"Just me and Luna; Ginny may suspect as well but you can trust us to say quiet." Hermione responded as moved closer and I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate it." I sighed and returned the hug. "But I'm not sure that my feelings matter anyways."

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because Harry's feelings are strictly platonic and I don't think I have a shot with him." I stated sadly. I looked at Hermione and she looked like she was about to explode. "What?"

Hermione slowly grabbed another one of my pillows and smacked me upside the head. "Have you gone completely bonkers?!" She yelled. Shock took over my body and I found myself tumbling off the bed onto the hard wooded floor.

"Ow! What the bloody Hell?" I yelled back and tried to get up. I landed on my poor bum; rubbing it wasn't doing the trick.

"How can you say that? What makes you think he feels that way?" Hermione yelled again, still armed with my pillow and shaking slightly.

"Actually, I think that he's leading me on but I don't want to say anything else without getting whacked in the head again!" I yelled back feeling extremely frustrated. Hermione was breathing heavily but she calmed down just as fast. She sat back down on my bed and held onto my pillow. I was hesitant to do the same so I kept my distance.

"Emma, believe it or not, I know he has feelings for you." Hermione responded quietly.

"But Hermione-" I began but she held out a hand to stop me.

"I know that it seems that he's leading you on but he is only protecting himself." Hermione continued. "You should know that with Harry being a target, it's hard for him to get close to anyone; it's still hard for him to be friends with the rest of us. But surprisingly, he opened up to you which is beyond phenomenal and I'm very happy he did.

Ever since you came here and befriended us, I've seen a spark light up in his eyes. He seems a bit happier now. We've lost many over the past few years with the impending war and it's been even harder for him to open up or show his true feelings. I don't know what you've said to each other during those late nights and it's not my business to ask but I know you and Harry have a bond…a bond that none of us can share with him."

I was in awe at Hermione's words. So does that mean that I have a shot now? This was all way too confusing. I was still frustrated at how he acted last night but I couldn't deny how I truly felt. Oh what will I do?

"So you think I should give him time? Wait it out?" I asked after a few moments of pondering. She just nodded and I sighed. "Ok, I can be patient."

Hermione squealed and hugged me. "It will be well worth the wait! It took forever for Ron and me to get together." I smiled and returned the hug but then a thought popped in my head.

"Oh, I almost forgot…how did Ron like your costume last night?" I asked and Hermione blushed.

"He liked it…" Hermione whispered. I shoved her slightly and she covered her face with my pillow.

"And…?" I asked and she kept shaking her head. "C'mon!" I whined.

"He said that he liked it so much that he doesn't want me to wear it in public ever again." She whispered in response and I looked at her with a confused expression. Hermione peeked at my face from behind the pillow, still blushing. "He only wants me to wear it around him so he doesn't have to fight off every male in Hogwarts." I gasped and she only squealed at me.

"Ooooo! I told you he would like it!" I yelled while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I know and thank you again for letting me borrow it. I may have to use it again on Valentine's Day." Hermione giggled and I cringed slightly but happy for her nonetheless.

"If you need it on that day, you can keep it." I said with a laugh and she joined in. During our shared laughter, the clock in our room chimed at the new hour. Hermione turned first and gasped.

"Oh no, we got to go or you are going to be so late!" Hermione said before jumping off my bed. I looked towards the clock and noticed that it was already past noon.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Are you afraid that I might miss lunch?" I asked still feeling confused.

"Emma, do you not remember what is happening today?" I racked my brain for a moment. To be honest, I was just going to avoid everybody and stay in bed…maybe do some homework. When I showed no sign of knowing what the day meant, Hermione placed a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Emma. It's the first of November." It took me another moment but then everything clicked.

"Oh crap, Quidditch tryouts are in another hour!"

"Correct!"

I jumped quickly out of my bed, went to my trunk and began to dig. I had a pair of 'Holyhead Harpies' official replica robes' set that I got from a game last year signed by the Captain Gwenog Jones and my favorite player/chaser Valmai Morgan. If I was to show any talent for practice, I needed my lucky Quidditch robes.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as I tossed things aside, re-creating what I did the previous evening.

"This!" I yelled as I pulled out the dark green robes that had a large golden talon on the front. Hermione looked very closely at the robes and gasped once she saw the talon.

"The Holyhead Harpies! That's Ginny's favorite team! She will go into a fit when she sees those. I'm guessing they are your favorite as well?" Hermione asked, still awe stricken.

"Yes, partly because they are an all female team that are better than all the boys. The Irish National Quidditch team is a close 2nd." I responded. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall ok?" I asked looking in her direction. Hermione took the hint and headed out. I turned back to my robes with a grin on my face. "Oh, I have missed you."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Afternoon Hermione, where's Emma?" Ginny asked as she scooted over for Hermione; Harry's head picked up at the mention of Emma.

"She asked me to go ahead, that she would be down in a few and you will freak when she gets here." Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why will I freak?" Ginny asked feeling suspicious but Hermione kept her mouth shut for a change.

"No way!" Ron gasped as some food flew out of his mouth. Unfortunately, Harry was sitting across from Ron and had some of his rice hit his cheek. A few others nearby heard his outburst and turned to the entrance of the Great Hall. Some gasped, squealed or began to whisper.

Harry turned to source of the commotion and his mouth fell open. Emma was standing at the entrance dressed in official Quidditch robes with a black and silver Firebolt over her shoulder. Emma had not fully entered and was just standing there taking in all of the eyes that were on her.

At first, Emma appeared to be nervous but as she walked to the Gryffindor table, confidence was oozing from her body. She appeared to not mind the stares as she made a beeline for her house table and sat at the end closest to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny, as was Ron, both had their mouths open in awe at her appearance. Harry on the other hand had a neutral expression but was thinking the same thing as the rest of his house: we need to see her in action.

"Wow Emma, now I see why you told me to go ahead…nice entrance by the way." Hermione grinned as she slid some salad over to where Emma was seated. Emma could only blush as Hermione's words.

"Well, intimidation is my back-up plan if I perform poorly today." Emma smiled as she took a few bites of salad.

"Nice back-up." Ginny said as she examined Emma's robes. "The Holyhead Harpies are my favorite team as well…" Ginny whispered as she stood up and circled Emma for a moment. Ginny squeaked once she saw the hood that had the autographs on the back. "Oh my goodness, you have the Captain and Chaser's signatures on the hood!" Ginny yelled and Emma blushed a deeper shade of red than before; more students as well as teachers began to stare.

"Yes I do and I will let you exam it closer if you promise to stop yelling." Emma hissed. Ginny quickly snapped her mouth shut before returning to her seat.

"Sorry…" Ginny whispered.

"It's ok; I just don't want to be hexed into oblivion by crazy fans." Emma responded with a giggle and Ginny returned it with a small smile. Ginny proceeded to start an animated conversation about the team with Emma while Hermione merely listened since she didn't care too much for the sport.

The rest of the Hall got over the shock of Emma's entrance and went on with the rest of their lunch. The only one who seemed in a daze still was Harry. His eyes were constantly on her. _Wow, she looks great in her robes. I hope I didn't screw up with her last night. _

As soon as Harry realized that Emma had gone, he set out to look for her. Cho was upset that Harry was leaving her for the new girl but he defended Emma quickly. _She is not some new girl; she is a friend to me unlike you._ Harry was guilty for not speaking up when Cho was present and instantly regretted her departure; he was especially upset that he never got that dance.

"Harry? Earth to Harry!" Someone shouted snapping Harry back to reality.

"Sorry, what's up?" Harry responded, his mind still swimming over thoughts of Emma.

"We have to head out to the Quidditch pitch to set up; it's almost 1:30." Ron stated before getting up. Harry quickly followed behind Ron and waved at a few students.

"I hope to see the lot of you in a few for tryouts yeah?" Harry called out. Harry got a few cheers in response. While making his way to the end of the table, Emma caught his eye and they stared at one another for a moment before Harry had to look away first in order to avoid tripping over himself. Unlike Harry, it took Emma a moment to look away. Despite her anger towards Harry at the moment, she still liked him. _Hell, maybe I'm in love with Harry Potter._

"Ready to go Emma?" Ginny asked after a few moments as she and Hermione stood up with a few other students following suit.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Emma responded nervously. _Must not be distracted, not today._

"Hello everybody and welcome to the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Harry called out causing the large group to erupt in cheers. A lot more students showed up than expected, especially first years. Some giggling girls and a few from other houses were present as well but were dismissed quickly. "Now, we will need a lot of new players: 2 new chasers and a set of beaters; we also want to have a backup for each team position." Harry stated. The rest of the group either nodded or murmured a response.

"Ok then, let's get started; I am going to list off each position and when said position is called out, line up!" Harry shouted before listing off each position. About half the group went the position of Chaser including Emma, Ginny, Dean and Seamus while the rest of the group scattered somewhat evenly to the other 3 lines. Barely 10 people lined up for Seeker since nobody could measure up to the skill of Harry Potter.

With the help of Harry's co-captain Ron, Harry was able to have 2 sets of eyes when it came to picking new players. It didn't take long for Harry to pick since the lot of them clearly didn't know the game let alone how to fly Quidditch. But there was a select few that were perfect and Harry couldn't pass up. It had only been close to half an hour before Harry blew his whistle to cease flight.

"Very good everyone. I am glad so many of you were able to attend and I wish I could have all of you but I must select only a handful." Harry said sadly. Truth was, Harry's choices came very easy to him but he couldn't bring himself to say that most of the group needed more practice before trying out ever again.

"Firstly, the position of Keeper stays with Ron Weasley with Cormac McLaggen as the alternate." Ron whooped and Cormac did as well but not as loudly. "As for Beaters, I am proud to say we will be keeping a tradition by having a brothers' beater position so I award it to Colin and Dennis Creevey!" Both boys jumped and did a high five while a few people in the group groaned. "I also have Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote for the alternates." Now all that was left were the Chasers. Both Ginny and Emma were shaking in anticipation, holding onto the other for support.

"Now last and certainly not least, the Chasers; it was a very hard for me to pick from this group since I was thankful to have more than I thought to choose from." Harry stated with a neutral expression; neither Emma nor Ginny could determine a thing from the look on his face.

"All the Chasers that played were very tough but these 2 in particular worked as a team as if they played together for years and once in the air with Katie Bell, they showed a bit more strategic effort and spunk." Harry said with a small smile before clearing his throat. "So I award the 2 remaining positions to…Emma Pendragon and Ginny Weasley!" Both Emma and Ginny screamed as their names were called out. They were both jumping and hugging each other closely. Harry and Ron both had big smiles on their faces each with hidden meanings.

"Yes congratulations! I also have Demelza Robins, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as the alternates while Ginny Weasley will also be the alternate Seeker. Again, thank you all for coming out and I hope to see some of ya'll back next year." Harry called out as the crowd thinned out and headed back to the castle.

All that was left were the new team plus the alternates and Hermione as she made way to the pitch from the bleachers. Harry gave out the practice schedule and called out more congrats to the ones that made it. Emma and Ginny were still in a state of jitters before Hermione came to join in the excitement.

"Oh my goodness, congrats to the both of you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks." Emma and Ginny responded simultaneously. Hermione then turned to Emma and smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emma responded, rubbing the spot on her shoulder.

"For thinking you wouldn't make the team! Both you and Ginny played the best and looked great together!" Hermione huffed and both girls blushed at Hermione's words.

"Yes, you both did." Harry said quietly. He paused as he gave Emma a once over before continuing. "You both worked very well together and seemed to anticipate each other's plan of attack."

"I guess it was all those practice sessions huh?" Ginny stated as she bumped her shoulders lightly with Emma's and was trying to avoid Harry's eye. An idea quickly formed in Ginny's brain as she exchanged a brief look with Hermione. "Please excuse me friends, I want to give a proper congratulations to my alternate." Ginny said with a wink before skipping away.

"And I want to do the same with my Keeper; see ya'll at the tower later." Hermione said quickly before running over to Ron. Only Emma and Harry remained; an awkward tension was shared between them. They exchanged a few glances before Harry spoke up first.

"I know it sounds bias of me but you played the best out of everyone today; our first game is with Slytherin in a few weeks and they won't know what hit them with you on the team." Harry said with a confident smile and Emma just kept her eyes low, cheeks pink.

"Thanks Captain Potter." Emma responded with a smile. "But you might not want anybody thinking you are playing favorites with the new girl; I don't want any enemies here or give the wrong impression." Emma said with a smirk and Harry's grin broadened a bit.

"Me? Of course I would never do that." Harry responded sarcastically. "Harry Potter doesn't play favorites no matter how much I may like them." At this point, Emma couldn't tell if Harry was still joking or completely serious; his face remained neutral. After a brief pause, Harry continued to speak. "Emma, I need to apologize to you."

Emma held her breathe and tried to keep her face as neutral as Harry's. She tried to keep her mind clear and not think of any unpleasantness from the previous evening; she was failing miserably. "No apologize needed." Emma said as she attempted to bypass Harry altogether but whenever she made move to leave, he blocked it.

"Yes, there is; it was rude of me to act the way I did last night. That person, Cho…we have history and it's not the best one. Whenever I'm around her, I don't know but…I shouldn't have acted how I did. I regret it completely and hope it doesn't change your impression of me; I don't want to lose someone like you." Harry said sadly and Emma just flared her nostrils at Harry. Her mouth was shut as she weighed in Harry's apology as she kept herself from lashing out.

"Harry, it is fine and I understand; we all have people like that in our lives at one point. Now, if you continue this, I will quit the team in a heartbeat." Emma responded while putting on her best poker face. For a moment, Harry looked worried.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Captain."

"Ok, I'll stop." Harry smiled and Emma sighed in relief. There was no way in Hell she would quit the team; to be honest, Emma was just as worried he'd call her bluff.

"But, there is one more thing…" Harry stated with an unrecognizable look on his face. Emma sighed already feeling frustrated.

"And what would that be Captain Potter." Emma asked. A small smirk formed on Harry's face and Emma's heart began to beat a bit faster either out of fear or excitement.

"You still owe me a dance." Harry responded with a wink.

**End of 3****rd**** Person POV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well and I am sorry for such a late update...I hope some of you are still out there reading and keeping up with me! Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review! =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 9**

Damn you Harry James Potter! That seems to be my attitude towards a certain person at the moment…well, for the past month actually. Even if we do still have midnight talks every other night, I still had moments where I just wanted to smack him and walk away. Ok, I got to relax and save this pent up anger for the first Quidditch game in a couple weeks. Just breathe.

I mean, I can be patient; I had to wait over 10 years just for my own godfather to claim me. But what I can't take is my emotions and feelings taking over. Having that talk with Hermione a few weeks ago did give me a new perspective but it was really hard. I knew that I had feelings for Harry and I could tell at times that he did too but why hold back? I may not have the same load to carry but I would help him if he needed it…in an odd way, we are the same.

I sighed as I walked through the castle. It was Monday afternoon and I had just finished Care of Magical Creatures. I decided to head up ahead despite Hermione's protests; I wanted to walk by myself for a bit without any distractions or conversations…just a little 'me' time. Once I gave the password to the portrait, I entered but was immediately swarmed with a large group of students crowding a note by the wall.

I tried to get around the excitement but I wondered what could cause this scene. Was there another dance or something happening for Christmas? I looked around for any familiar faces that I could ask and I managed to spot one of my dorm mates Lavender. She was currently talking animatedly with one of the Patils I met on the carriage; I think her name is Parvati?

"Hey Lavender, Parvati; would one of you mind telling me what all the excitement is about?" I asked, gesturing to the large amount of people. Both girls gave me an annoyed look and I gave my best smile.

"It's telling us when the first Hogsmeade visit will be. You will be going won't you?" Lavender snapped but then she smiled as if realizing something. "I'm sure Harry would love for you to go, wouldn't you agree Parvati?" The other girl snickered before walking off with Lavender on her heels.

"Actually, I would love if you would go." Someone whispered in my ear and I jumped. I turned to see Harry smirking at me, trying not to laugh. I just glared at him.

"How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me?" I asked angrily.

"Would that be today or in general?"

"Never mind, don't answer that."

Harry just laughed at me while I tried to relax and get an early start on my homework. Classes were getting harder with each passing week and I swear it's partially because all the professors want to squeeze every ounce of juice from us before Christmas break. He took a seat across from me and pulled out a few books.

"What are you working on first love?" Harry asked.

"I don't know; I'm not sure which essay or project I want to start on. What about you?" I asked, looking up from my stack of parchments. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ah! I know what we should do! We should have some Quidditch practice!" He exclaimed and I just smacked my forehead.

"Harry, do you know how much work we have to do? And don't you have to meet Dumbledore in another hour anyways?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm Captain this year and I have to make sure we are in tip-top shape!" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, you have been practicing with Ginny all week. Can I share you pretty please?" Harry said as he stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout. I just sighed and attempted to ignore him.

"Firstly Captain, we would need more than an hour to practice which is why I do so with Ginny and it also conflicts with your prior engagements. Secondly, stop pouting…it doesn't suit you." I responded without looking up from my Transfigurations' essay. Yes, pouting doesn't suit him at all but it does look cute.

Harry scoffed at my comment then went quiet. I grinned slightly and looked up. He had this sad solemn look on his face. He looked like there was something eating away at him but couldn't say; that worried me. Was it because of what I said? Or was it the prior engagement?

"Harry? Are you ok? You know I was just kidding right?" I asked, no longer grinning.

"I know love." He sighed and just paused for a moment. "I'm going to head to his office early. Want to meet back here later at the usual time?" He asked as he packed up his stuff. I nodded and he proceeded to exit the common room without as much as a backwards glance. I threw down my book in frustration and placed my head in my hands.

"Want to go for a fly?" I heard a voice say and I looked up to Ginny's smiling face.

"I would like that but I'm sure you have just as much work as I do." I sighed and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Trust me. You won't be getting any work done in the state you are in right now and at least if you are flying, you won't be wasting your time." Ginny responded as she stared me down waiting for me to disagree with her. I knew she had a point and flying even for a few minutes would make me feel better.

"Give me a few minutes…"

It was now nightfall, midnight to be exact and Harry had still not returned from whatever lesson he had with my godfather. After he left, I was frustrated enough to temporarily abandon my homework and flew on my broom for a few hours. I also got to have some one-on-one time with Ginny, something I never got to do before. I learned that Ginny went through the same thing I'm going through now.

She told me about how hard it was when she and Dean began dating over a year ago. She also explained to me how hard it was to get him to open up since they are opposites with her being open and outgoing while he was quiet and reserved. 'All relationships take time whether they are friendly or something more' Ginny had said. I understood and continue to fly till dusk.

Now here I am finishing up my essay on the Imperius Curse that is due tomorrow; I wonder if Harry even had the chance to start his. And as if on cue, I heard the portrait hole swing open to reveal a very tired looking Harry. I quickly put aside my book and parchment as he made his way towards me. He plopped himself next to me and rested his head on my shoulder, eyes closed.

"Harry?" I asked, nudging him. He was so still and calm as if he quickly fell asleep. I tried to nudge him again and he grunted in return.

"Stop moving love, I'm comfy." Harry whined and I smiled down at him.

"When are you ever going to tell me what those lessons are about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not now, please." Harry pleaded. He still wasn't looking at me but I could tell by his voice that he was begging. I guess that was the last time I'll ask that question.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." I sighed and he finally tipped his head up to face me.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry sighed. "It's just…I can't talk about it with you. I mean, not that I can't 'talk' to you or anything; it's just-"

"Stop; not everything is my business, that I am used to and I understand very well so please don't explain yourself alright?" I explained and he nodded. We both didn't speak again for a few moments and I contemplated going up to my dorm until Harry cleared his throat a few times before talking again.

"So…Hogsmeade is this weekend…" Harry asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I've never been and heard so much about it." I replied simply. Another moment of silence came over us.

"Did you want to go with me?" Harry asked but added quickly. "And everybody else of course."

"Everybody else being?" I asked feeling a bit miffed that he wanted a group but I had to be patient.

"Me, you, Ron, Hermione…maybe Ginny, Dean, Neville…" Harry contined.

"Do you mind if I ask Luna? I have a feeling she wouldn't mind seeing Neville." I asked noticing that we would all be paired off.

"Uhm, sure." Harry answered looking somewhat hesitant. "So, yes?"

"On one condition…"

"Name it."

I took a deep breath, quickly gathered my thoughts and let it all out. "At some point during the day, if you don't mind, I would like to have you to myself." For a moment, Harry looked shocked but understood my words and nodded.

"Ok; there are a few things I would like to talk about that I should've said awhile ago…" He paused, looking at me before winking. "But not yet love, not just yet."

Saturday came too quick; I still hadn't mentally prepared myself. Firstly, even though I'm sure nobody else will admit it, the 'friendly' outing we were taking could count as a group date. Secondly, at some point, Harry and I were hopefully going to be alone together at some point so I had the chance to come clean. And lastly, I didn't know what the fuck I was going to wear!

"Emma! Are you ready yet? We got to be down in the courtyard in 15 minutes before it starts snowing again!" I heard Hermione call up the stairs. Of course everybody but me was ready; this was a first.

"Give me a bloody minute! I can't find my hat and scarf and I would rather not get frostbite on my head!" I yelled back. I had gathered those important items a half hour ago; I was still dressed in my undergarments trying to choose what to wear. I sighed, closed my eyes and spun myself around before flopping down on a random outfit…something I've done for years that actually helped me with minor decision making.

"Well, this will do…" I mumbled to myself before changing in 30 seconds flat. After that was done, I grabbed my coat, gloves, hat, scarf and a small bag before running down the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Emma Pendragon has finally graced us with her presence." Ginny stated while bowing causing the rest to laugh at me; I decided to play along.

"Why, I must look my best for my loyal subjects. Shall we be off?" I responded before wringing my arm with Harry's and skipping out of the portrait hole. Once we got to the Great Hall, I eventually took my arm out of Harry's but he instead grabbed hold of my hand causing me to sigh.

"What's the matter love?" Harry asked once we filed behind a bunch of other eager Hogwarts' students.

"Until we have our talk, I'm going to need to stop this." I said simply. A confused yet hurt expression crossed his face.

"Stop what?" Harry responded. I rolled my eyes and just gestured to his hand still holding my own.

"This. It isn't good for you or me…at least for now…" I stated with a whisper. It took Harry a moment to understand but something dawned on him and just nodded in response. He slowly let go of my hand and I felt the warmth disappear even though I was wearing gloves. Feeling a bit awkward, I took a few steps away and ended up running into another body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said automatically but I looked up to face a person that I didn't wish to see. "Never mind, it's only you." I snapped. It was only Malfoy in front of me, alone for once but he looked different… he looked ghostly.

"You need to watch yourself especially since you don't have your bodyguard Scar Head. You may have pure blood but you still need to learn your respectable place." Malfoy paused and for a second, he looked almost frightened. "You can't even imagine what could become of you if you don't learn." Malfoy said almost to himself. He quickly slithered off leaving me extremely confused.

"What was that about?" I heard a voice ask and I turned to Hermione catching up with the rest of the group.

"Nothing really; I bumped into him and gave me the Malfoy charm." I replied simply. Hermione nodded in understanding and rolled her eyes in his direction.

"And what about Harry?" She asked.

"What about him?" I replied and she just gave me a look.

"Weren't you two just skipping and holding hands a moment ago? And now he's by himself looking sad." Hermione said while gesturing to Harry just a few feet away. Harry looked more confused than sad to me but I still felt guilty.

"I told him until we had our private talk, I didn't feel comfortable with his…you know…" I said not able to get my words out but Hermione nodded in understanding.

"You really like him huh?" I nodded sadly and she just took me her arms. "He likes you too, just worry about getting your thoughts together for that private talk." I hugged her back feeling a bit better.

"Students, line up please and present your permission slips!" Professor McGonagall called over the students and slowly we all moved to hand in our slips before heading on the carriages.

In one carriage, it was: me, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and 2 other females while the rest of our group went into another. Each girl told me a bunch of different places to visit from a joke shop to a sweets' shop to a few pubs and cafes to the notoriously haunted Shrieking Shack; I was afraid we wouldn't have enough time but according to Hermione, there was going to be at least one or two more visits before our Christmas break.

The carriage we were in slowed a bit and I looked out the window, we were on the edge of the small village and I was in awe; it looked like a Christmas card. Snow had already fallen over the village; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow that was beginning to fall again as we got closer. There were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees; it was a very picturesque sight to see.

"Wow, it's very lovely." I said simply.

"Just wait till you get inside." Hermione responded with a wink.

"Oh yes and we must go to the dress shop too! Slughorn is having another event but this time it's formal!" Ginny said happily but I cringed; I don't know if I can handle another gathering.

"I don't know if I can go to another ball you guys." I said aloud and a few them gave me shocked expressions; the carriage came to a halt and I escaped to avoid their stares.

"Why not?"

"You are really asking that question?"

"What I mean is that you shouldn't keep yourself from having some fun." Ginny said once she caught up with me. "Besides, Cho won't be there again; I heard she's slipping in her Potions' class." Hermione snickered beside her.

"It's not just Cho." I said moreso to myself.

"Is it Harry? He said that his head wasn't right; I blame those blasted Nargles partially." Luna chimed in and I just shook my head.

"Can we not talk about this please; I would much rather enjoy my first Hogmeade trip." I said with a sigh. They each nodded and apologized before pulling me off deeper into the village. We eventually ran into Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville about to enter a shop called Zonko's.

I caught Harry's eye for a moment before looking away. We each came to an agreement of meeting each other for a warm butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks; then we split up once more.

The first place we visited was Honeydukes, a sweets' shop. Once we entered, I thought I was going to slip into a diabetic coma before I could have a lick of anything. There were things that looked familiar and others not so much. Many different shapes and colors lined the walls from chocolate frogs to shape shifting lollipops to Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans...I was in heaven.

We were in there for a good 20 minutes before I had to be forcibly dragged out by Hermione. "Just 5 more minutes!" I shouted and she just shook her head at me. The shop itself was getting crowded anyway but I was actually distracted for a bit.

"We have dresses to get whether you or I like it or not." Hermione shouted back as we headed to a dress shop towards the end of the street. I trudged along sadly while I popped a few jelly beans in my mouth: dark chocolate, spearmint and ketchup…an odd combination.

"Actually, Luna and I are just going to help you since we already have dresses aside." Ginny stated before entering Gladrags Wizardwear. This time Hermione was the one to scowl and I snickered in return.

As soon as we entered, a middle aged woman maybe mid-late 30's greeted us in turn. She had raven black hair with a few whips of white pulled into a tight bun and bright blue eyes. She was smiling at us warmly and waited patiently for us to speak. Neither Hermione nor myself stepped in so Ginny did so instead.

The witch who went by Madame Gladys led us to the back where her formal dress robes were located. We each split up among the racks while Madame Gladys excused herself. After a few moments, Hermione and I were shoved into separate dressing rooms with 5 dresses each. I'm not sure if we even got a good glance at what were trying on.

"I'm only modeling one dress!" I yelled and Hermione yelled as well in agreement. Even though I couldn't see Ginny or Luna, I knew that one of them was rolling their eyes at me.

"Well make sure it's the one you want." Luna said back and I couldn't help but laugh at her simple response. I looked at each dress and tried to pick. Each one was gorgeous but I didn't see myself in any of them.

"Done!" Hermione said and I heard her crack her door open. I did the same but not the whole since I was only in a bra and my knickers; my jaw dropped…Hermione looked stunning. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione. You have really nice legs." And she did. The dress she picked was a simple yet elegant white cocktail dress. It was mid-thigh and hugged her body. The dress was short sleeved with beads around the cuffs and just under the neckline; Hermione was slowly getting bolder with her clothing choices.

"Speaking as your future sister-in-law, I implore you to get it so we can be related." Ginny responded while the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Hermione asked with a blush.

"If you don't then I certainly will buy it for you." I stated before shutting my door to pick something. I sighed looking at my selection still having issues. Think Christmas I told myself and only one dress in particular answered.

"Ok, my turn." I whispered more to myself. I opened my door again and faced 3 shocked looks. Did I look that bad?

"You look so beautiful!" Luna squealed and I was able to relax.

"What Luna said; you just light up a room." Hermione responded and Ginny wolf whistled in agreement. I didn't think I looked that special. The dress I picked was a bright red babydoll dress with spaghetti straps and sequins all over. It seemed a bit girly for my taste but I loved the color and the way it complimented my pale skin.

"So we're done then?" I giggled as I closed my door and changed in 20 seconds flat. We made our way back to the front of the store to Madame Gladys' smiling face. She told us that she can have the dresses delivered up to the school once the dresses' were tailored properly.

Feeling somewhat giddy with myself, we exited the shop and were greeted by cold powerful winds. We all huddled together as we slowly moved down the street to the Three Broomsticks. By the time we entered the pub, sweet smells and the warm air quickly melted my freezing frame.

"Ah." We gasped together and I began searching the room for a free space; we weren't the only ones hiding from the blistering cold.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout and turned to Ron waving us over to a corner of the room. He, Harry, Dean and Neville along with a handful of other students were huddled in a large wrap around booth. We each moved towards the table with me bringing up the rear till I felt myself collide with another.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I spoke quickly and looked up. It was an older woman maybe in her 30's or 40's, blonde with green eyes. She didn't seem to notice me nor did she acknowledge me bumping into her. Her behavior was rather odd and I couldn't seem to place it but her demeanor was familiar. She shuffled away to the front of the bar as if tending to other things.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the table as everybody was re-arranging themselves. There was one extra seat waiting for me…at the end of the table…right next to Harry, lucky me. Harry gave me a warm smile and scooted in for me to sit. I looked over the Hermione smirking at me while she scooted next to Ron.

"What kept you ladies?" Dean asked once we were all seated after asking for 2 more pitchers of Butterbeer. Ginny snorted beside him.

"Dresses." Each male groaned and I tried to suppress a giggle.

"Don't do that." Harry whispered to me.

"Don't do what?" I asked feeling confused. He sighed before grabbing my hand from under the table. My breath hitched and my pulse quickened.

"Not giggle...it's a rather pleasant sound." Harry whispered and that caused shivers to run down my spine. "I don't know about you but I think I'm ready for that talk now." I nodded in agreement and stood up. Harry followed suit and we proceeded to the exit.

Nobody seemed to notice our exit but I wouldn't put it past Hermione or Ginny to interrogate me later tonight. Once we stepped out of the inn, it wasn't blowing as hard as it was before but a light snowfall took its place. Harry paused in front of me before grabbing my hand and continuing down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were a few yards away from the inn and further towards the end of the street. He looked back in my direction with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It's a secret love." Harry said with a wink as we continued onward. We cut through an alley way that led to a secluded woody area. We eventually found a trail that was covered in snow but semi visible. I managed to keep my anxiety under control but it kept creeping up on me the further away we went from the village.

Harry's footsteps began to slow as we approached an old wooden fence that was breaking apart. Further ahead, I noticed an old abandoned house in the distance. It was maybe a 2 story house but it was hard to tell from a distance. It was run down and very shabby as if it may collapse at any moment...I wonder if this was the haunted shack Hermione told me about.

"Is that-" I began.

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry finished for me. Harry let go of my hand before going a few steps ahead and sitting on a large bolder. His eyes met mine as he patted a small spot next to him. I went to join him on the large rock and snuggled under his arm feeling extra cold all of a sudden.

"So…" We both began but stopped and proceeded to laugh. "You first."

"Nope, ladies first." Harry responded.

"Since when am I a lady Mr. Potter?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Harry said with a smirk and I smacked him on his shoulder. Once our fit of giggles ceased, the air around us got eerily quiet, it was thick with tension. Feeling brave, I took in a cold breathe before speaking.

"Harry, I'm sure it's not difficult to tell how I feel about you." I began. Harry's body tensed at my statement but nudged me to continue. "I've liked you for awhile now. To be more specific, my feelings grew after each private late night conversation." I paused and gave him a sideways glance.

Harry was very still and very quiet. I hadn't said much yet but I was scared at what he could be thinking about. I didn't want a one-sided conversation. Harry sighed and turned to look at me. "I started to like you since the first day…since you bumped into me and I got a good look at you…" Harry paused then continued.

"I began to question myself when Ron said those words in Divination that one day and my feelings were known when I learned that I could've lost your friendship on Halloween." Harry paused once more and his eyebrows scrunched up as if he was in deep conversation. He opened his mouth once more but nothing escaped his lips. But what confused me the most was when he started laughing and I had no guess as to why.

"What's so funny?"

"Of all the guys in Hogwarts to fall for, why me?"

That question baffled me but not completely. "What kind of question is that?" I asked slightly agitated.

"You would be another target." I scoffed at his response.

"I'm already a target so that's not a good excuse." I huffed and crossed my arms. Harry sighed beside me before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. My body instinctively shuddered but no longer from the cold.

"I'm sorry love but it's not an excuse, it's a fact. Voldemort has gone after everyone close to me and I would hate if he went after you too." Harry almost whispered in my ear.

"Voldemort took away my everything too ya know…" I mumbled. "Did you ever stop to think that I feel the same way? I'm afraid that he could end up killing 2 birds with 1 stone since he wants me too."

"Another valid point love, so I guess I'll disregard that being an excuse." Harry said with a chuckle and I nodded against his chest. "But I will ask this again, why me?" I chuckled at the question knowing what he meant this time.

"You are sweet, brave, funny, smart, loyal, strong…the list could go on; you're very gifted in so many areas as well as being incredibly dashing." I finished with another light chuckle.

"Incredibly dashing eh?" Harry mocked which cause me to elbow his ribs.

"You're also the only prat I can relate to in this whole place." I said trying to look up at his expression which revealed nothing. "I have all these reasons for you and I doubt you could come up with anything for me…"

"What makes you say that?" I looked up again and Harry was staring down at me with a frustrated look on his face.

"Being who you are, the great Harry Potter. You're so brave, courageous, etc. and here you are saying that you like me? Me of all people! I'm…" I paused still not being able to think of anything to describe myself. "I'm just…a nobody, an unknown." I said with a whisper.

"That's what I like about you actually but instead of your words, I consider you unique and different...a breath of fresh air." My breath got caught in my throat at his words but he continued on. "When I'm with you, I can be me even with my dark issues. With you, I have someone who I can relate to without the pity. I like being just 'Harry' with you since I can't be him with just anybody."

I was at lost for words and in shock. Harry was spilling his guts about me…an unknown. "And aside from that, you are also: witty, funny, charismatic, athletic, likeable, outgoing, intellectual, kind…" Harry stopped. "You are also incredibly beautiful and I am finding myself falling for you."

I was still looking up at him and he finally brought his gaze to mine. There were so many emotions in his eyes: fear, love, and contentment…emotions that were buzzing around my brain. Harry was also very close to my face, his warm breath feathery light against my cheek. Oh how I wanted to kiss him and the moment felt so right.

We both finally had our talk, a very important talk. I felt a bit better getting this weight off my heavy heart but my head was blurry and fuzzy. By the look on Harry's face, I could tell he wanted the same. He leaned in even closer while I kept still. Even though I wanted to kiss him so badly, in the back of my mind I knew that it couldn't happen just yet.

"So what does that make us now? What are we exactly now that this is all out?" I breathed and a different look crossed Harry's face. He took a long stare before blinking and pulling away. I sighed, mentally kicking myself. But before Harry could answer, we were interrupted by a loud blood curdling scream that echoed in the air...a female scream to be exact.

Both of us jumped up immediately and ran. The screams grew as we got closer and closer. The fresh snow sloshed against our speed but it didn't slow us down; no, something was terribly wrong and we couldn't stop.

We soon made it back to the trail located behind the village and the sight before me made me stop, mouth agape in horror. In front of us suspended maybe 6 feet above us from her ankle, arms spread out wide as if in mid-flight was Katie Bell…screaming, hair billowing in the harsh wind and eyes filled with fear.

What I saw today kept me from sleep and was a sight that won't escape my mind. It was late and the Gryffindor common room was still buzzing with students. Professor McGonagall had just left us after explaining Katie Bell's current state. We learned that she had been under the Imperius Curse and had come in contact with a cursed necklace. Luckily for her, she didn't come into direct contact with the object so she did not face certain death.

But once Harry saw the necklace and recognized it, he had the theory that Draco Malfoy was behind it but McGonagall quickly dismissed it. None of us could bring ourselves to bed. Each one of us had different thoughts on why and who could've done this. Some believed it could be any one of the Slytherins but most of them were cowards and the lot of them weren't even at Hogsmeade.

When the clock in the common room chimed midnight, the crowd thinned out till only myself, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry remained. I kept glancing up at Harry, catching his gaze every now and then in a silent plea while he continued to pace.

"I still think Malfoy is behind it somehow…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I know he's the slimiest git at Hogwarts but that doesn't necessarily mean he's the cause of it; he has no motive." Hermione sighed. Harry scowled at her before bringing his gaze to mine once more. I shook my head not wanting to join in on the debate.

"No motive? He's one of Voldemort's followers!" Harry exclaimed while both Hermione and Ron winced.

"True but no need to shout!" Ginny exclaimed back. "Until we know he's behind it for sure, it doesn't hurt to keep a sharp eye."

"You know they're both right mate…if he does reveal anything, we'll be there to catch him." Ron said looking up to his best friend who finally stopped pacing.

"I second that." I whispered. Harry sighed before sitting down next to me and resting his head on my shoulder. "I do hope Katie makes a speedy recovery."

"Me too…" Ginny responded. "We also can't lose to Slytherin in the first match either; she'd be livid once she gets back." Ginny chuckled.

I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. It took a little while longer for the rest of us to drag our feet up to our beds. I bid Ron and Harry good night, lingering a few moments in Harry's arms before following Hermione and Ginny up the stairs.

I sighed as I slipped into my four poster bed, pulling the shades around me knowing that it would still take forever to fall asleep. I heard Hermione do the same and waited for her snores to begin but her voice startled me.

"Don't think that just because of what happened to Katie will distract us from you and Harry; prepare to get grilled tomorrow." I groaned while hiding my face in my pillows; I could hear Hermione giggle at my expense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

And that was it. It has been a full 10 days since my first Hogsmeade trip. There had been another one a week after but it felt wrong to venture back after what had happened...even though I had gifts to buy and I definitely wanted to get something for Katie to open up while she was at St. Mungos for her treatment. While away, Dean Thomas had to take her spot as Chaser. The team felt bad for doing so but we had no choice since our first match was in 2 days time.

I sighed before finally getting out of bed. I was moving rather slowly this morning compared to the usual. My thoughts flipped back and forth between Katie's condition, the first game, Christmas break and where I currently stand with Harry. Oh my dear Harry. Neither one of us brought up that conversation again.

Harry was becoming more obsessed whether it was with that damned Potions' book or his conspiracy with Draco Malfoy. I was worried as were the rest of us and I didn't know how to interfere. Oh and to top it all off, today is my 17th birthday and the only one who knows is Albus. I wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day.

I made my way down to the common room where Harry, Hermione and Ron were currently waiting for me. Before even looking Harry's way, I locked arms with Hermione before exiting the common room. Once ahead of the two boys, Hermione began to speak in a hushed voice.

"I'm guessing Harry hasn't claimed you completely yet huh?"

"Yeah and please don't give me another monologue on patience either." I sighed and Hermione snapped her mouth shut. Feeling guilty and needing a distraction, I asked Hermione about how she and Ron were doing. She took my bait and went on about how they aren't a couple still but may be one by Christmas.

I tuned her out after a few seconds before sitting down and having my breakfast. No sooner did we sit, Harry and Ron slid in the seats in front of us. Ron dug in while Harry cast his eyes downward. But I was not discouraged even though I did pour my heart out to him. Before any more wallowing could begin, I noticed Luna skipping towards our table.

"Good Morning Gryffindors!" Luna said as she plopped down next to me. We all murmured a different response. "Emma, I have a favor of you." I quickly swallowed my toast and dusted myself off before giving her my full attention.

"Shoot."

"Do you think you could take a stroll with me this afternoon?"

"A stroll?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, a walk around the lake; we haven't chatted in awhile and I wanted to see if you would be interested." Luna asked. I still felt puzzled and wondered why but this was Luna and I know she's not a natural trickster like most students.

"Uh, sure. Hermione, do you think we could do that study session later today?" I asked, turning my body towards her. She choked on her pumpkin juice and I was afraid I may have offended her.

"Oh no! Go right ahead!" Hermione exclaimed further puzzling me. I quickly glanced at Ron and Harry; Ron was flushed and Harry's eyes were still hidden. Maybe Hermione wanted some alone time with Ron? I shrugged the odd sensation away and chatted a bit with Luna before she had to leave for classes while I did the same.

I went ahead of the group while they each scrambled to catch up. I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see, clearly miffed. "You guys could've finished your breakfast." I said to no particular person.

"Well, I am one of your guides." A male voice responded causing me to sigh. "Sick of us already?"

"No, just you…" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked with a puzzled expression. I mumbled a quick 'nothing' before entering the Charms classroom. But it was true, I am sick…love sick that is. I sat in my usual spot on the end with Harry next to me while Hermione and Ron sat directly across.

Once seated, I noticed that Ron pulled Hermione's chair out for her causing to her blush. At that moment, I felt envious of Hermione for the first time and I loathed myself for it.

"Good Morning Class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. We each murmured our own response; half the class was still not fully awake. "Today we will try to the vinegar into wine spell again but this time, non verbally." With a slight flick of his wand, a small glass that had a pungent odor without a trace of color appeared in front of each student.

I gasped even though he pulled this trick before but he was quiet and I was awed by how easy it seemed but sadly, nothing in reality is that easy. "Each of you must attempt to do this spell without uttering a single word. Whoever does it successfully, no homework for the evening; those unsuccessful, an essay on the history and uses of nonverbal charms will suffice. Begin!"

I just stared at my glass of vinegar, trying to will it to change. A few people around the room seemed to be doing the same, even Hermione. Many of the students said the incantation aloud then tried it again non verbally; nobody was able to do it yet.

After a half hour, I and the rest of the class were getting frustrated. I had almost gotten it but it only changed half way; gold in color but still reeked of vinegar. Filtwick was impressed that I got even that far but he was explaining that my mindset was fully with the charm; oh how right you are Professor.

I kept trying and trying but I just couldn't get it which caused me to get more and more frustrated. I looked up and noticed that Hermione was squealing with delight; she got it. Ron seated next to her, bright red in the face with a broken glass and damp robes. It seemed as if he blew his up…again.

I checked the clock and saw we had another 20 minutes to finish. I sighed and stole a glance at Harry. I don't know how but he seems to have frozen his vinegar; I didn't know vinegar could even freeze at all.

"Well, it looks like we both have an essay to write huh?" Harry whispered and I gave a curt nod in response while still trying to focus on my glass. I heard Harry huff beside me and his chair scrap the floor. "Ok Em', what is wrong? Are you still mad at me?" I snapped my head in his direction, annoyed with his attitude and frustrated that I couldn't get the nonverbal charm correct.

I gave him the coldest glare that would make even Lord Voldemort cower back a few inches. Harry's expression faltered when he saw my glare and I thought he would scoot away too.

"You must be the stupidest person in this school if you are to ask me that question." Once those words were said, a clock chimed signaling the end of class. I quickly gathered up my stuff and rushed out the class.

I heard Professor Filtwick call out my name but I ignored him. I ran and ran past students and around corridors to the dungeons. I was so angry at how stupid Harry can be! I mean, really? And here I thought Ron was the stubborn thick-head of the group.

I slowed down once I reached the entrance for D.A.D.A. and stood a few yards away. So far, only Slytherins were waiting for Snape to open the doors and I really didn't want to have detention for hexing any of Snape's favorites.

After a few more minutes, I noticed the trio catch up and Snape finally open the doors for class. I entered and made a beeline for a desk in the back of the room. Hermione took a seat next to me while Harry and Ron took one up front. I could tell Hermione wanted to say something but I gave her a look that clearly meant for her to shut it.

The rest of the day was a blur…a very dull and lifeless blur. After another round of nonverbal spells (which I still had trouble grasping), we had free period and I spent it alone. Hermione made a few efforts to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood and she seemed almost as distracted.

I spent free period alone in a secluded corner of the library and eventually met up with them for History of Magic followed by Herbology. Hermione would give light chit chat while Harry and Ron brought up the rear. Ron would crack a joke but it did little to lighten up a conversation.

There were a few times when Hermione appeared anxious about something but I couldn't place it. It was more apparent by the time Herbology ended and she tried to rush me to meet Luna.

"You don't want to keep her waiting you know and, erm…we have those Charms' essays to write so you mustn't take too much time but make sure it's enough!" Hermione exclaimed, looking nervous but I felt suspicious of her behavior…especially since she didn't have to worry about an essay.

"Uhm, ahem. Don't mind her Emma, she always gets like this in classes: completely mental." Ron stated while trying not to blush. He cleared his throat as he attempted to push Hermione towards the castle. Harry lingered for a few moments, still silent. As I prepared to head to the lake, he spoke up.

"Em'…I'm sorry for being the stupidest person in this school." Harry whispered. "I've never been in love before and I'm still trying to figure it out. Just don't give up on me yet." He finished before turning to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

I stood for a few moments long after they left me in a state of shock. I had to catch my breath and couldn't begin to process his words but I knew there was something else I had to do at the moment: go meet up with Luna.

From a distance, her blonde hair shined in the sunlight as she stood by a large tree next to the lake. She was still dressed in her school robes which meant she went straight there like I did. As I got closer, I noticed she was holding a small white box with a red and yellow ribbon tied around it.

I slowed my steps and ended up stepping on a loose branch that snapped immediately; she turned and smiled at me.

"Emma, you're here." She said airily. She moved to where I stood and hugged me tightly; that was the first time she has ever done that to me.

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I could feel her smile against my cheek.

"Because it's your birthday and you shouldn't be taking demands of others." I froze in her arms...I don't ever remember telling her my birthday.

"H-how did you know its m-my birthday?" I stammered. Luna pulled away from me, laughter dancing along her face.

"That I cannot say but it doesn't change that I know and that the day is yours."

"Technically my birthday is the day of the Winter Solstice so it's not exactly mine."

Luna giggled and shook her head at me. "But I have a gift for you, the child of Winter." Luna stated before placing the box on my palm.

The box was smooth and light. I shook it slightly and heard a rattle from the inside. I looked up at Luna for some sort of hint and she nodded for me to open it. Feeling giddy, I untied the ribbon half way just so I can lift up the lid. Feeling puzzled, I pulled out a piece of what was inside.

It was two items actually, a pair. It was a pair of silver hooks that looked like they were for earrings the rest of it was puzzling. Dangling from the hooks were 3 bottle caps but in the middle was carved in an oval shape while two more were on either side cut in half. I recognized them immediately.

"Butterbeer bottle caps." I whispered, earning a small smile from Luna. But these weren't ordinary bottle caps…no, they were carved and silver colored dangle earrings…made for me. Tears welled up in my eyes at the sincerity and kindness of the gift. "Oh Luna…"

"I thought they would match your dress…" Luna whispered back. A few tears slipped and I found myself lunging for Luna. "You like them then?"

"No, I love them." I replied allowing the tears to fall freely.

The sun was setting and I had to bid adieu to Luna. I had homework in every class to work on and half of it needed to be turned into tomorrow. I took the final staircase that led up to Gryffindor tower and was greeted by a nervous Nelly.

"Hello Neville, did you forget the password again?" I asked. He appeared to be distracted but quickly nodded.

"Yeah! You know me hehe." I gave him a puzzled look. "Nobody has passed by yet so I was just waiting…" Neville said with a pause and I nodded before giving the Fat Lady the password. I went in ahead of Neville and received one of the most shocking moments of my life.

"SURPRISE!" I squeaked and backed into Neville who was grinning broadly down at me. My hands flew to my mouth in attempt to hold back any more sobs. The whole common room was filled with streamers, confetti and magical balloons. At the top of the room was a large banner that said 'Happy Birthday Emma' that changed colors every few seconds.

I felt Neville hug me but I was still frozen in place. The next person to greet me was Hermione. "I know you weren't in the best state earlier so I hope this surprise makes up for it." Hermione whispered. It didn't take long for me to start choking up again. "Please don't cry Em'."

"Shush it Hermione! It's her party and she'll cry if she wants to!" I heard another person say and I felt more arms around me; the first thing I saw was long bright red hair and I knew it was Ginny hugging me close.

"I just…" I paused in order to clear my throat. "I never celebrated my birthday before let alone get a surprise like this; it was so kind of you all to do this for me."

"Why wouldn't we? Dumbledore specifically said to make you feel at home remember?" I nodded slowly at that statement feeling truly special amongst the Gryffindors, home to the most loyal.

"Now that the sappiness is hopefully over with, you have presents to open!" I smiled before being led to a spot by the couch that had a few decorated packages waiting for me. It wasn't much but way more I could even dream to ask for. Most of the Gryffindors present chipped in with one another to get me a wide range of candies, cakes and cookies.

My first gift was from Ron; a knitted hat, scarf, and glove set. Hermione got me a book on ancient bloodlines hoping I could find more information about my own. Neville gave me a plant that resembled an aloe plant but had the same effects even against dragon burns. Both Dean and Seamus gave a bottle of Firewhisky; how they snuck it in, I had no idea.

"Maybe with this, we can get better acquainted later." Seamus said with a wink.

"Not while I'm here." I turned to see Harry creep up behind me, shooting daggers at Seamus. He threw up his hands in surrender and said he was joking. Seamus excused himself to go grab a drink leaving Harry and myself alone. Throughout this whole function, I haven't seen or heard from Harry. I had missed him to be honest and I still questioned the last thing he said to me earlier.

"Hiya Harry." I greeted, feeling small in his presence.

"Hey back and happy birthday." Harry said in a similar tone.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday? I don't remember mentioning it." I asked. He gave me a look that said I should know who it was. Albus.

"I wish you could've told us yourself."

"I didn't think it was that special…"

He rolled his eyes at my statement then smirked. "I guess I don't have to give you this?" I noticed for the first time that he was holding a small white box with a red bow. "Ah, do you want it or not?" Harry asked once he caught me staring at it. I gave him a nod and took it slowly.

Instead of inspecting it like my other gifts, I opened it quickly. Inside was a slightly smaller black velvet jewelry box. I pulled that one out and began to open it emitting a small creaking sound. A small gasp escaped my lips. Lying inside was a thin silver chain with a crystal snowflake sitting in the middle.

It was a perfect snowflake down to the light blue topaz gemstone shining in the center, my birthstone. And there was more; on the lid of the velvet box was an inscription: 'Snowflakes in nature are fragile and delicate; but each one is unique and one of a kind'. I looked up for a moment and smiled at Harry whose eyes hadn't left me the whole time.

"This is so beautiful Harry and very sweet of you." I whispered. "I love it. Would you mind putting it on for me?" I asked, holding the box out to him. He nodded and took the box. He asked me to lift my hair and turn…I did as he requested. With nimble fingers, he fumbled with the clasp a few times before fastening it together.

Assuming the snowflake was heavy instead was very light as it rested just before my bust line. After it was in place, Harry's hands lingered on my bare collar bones causing me to shiver. I turned around, eyes locked with Harry and noses barely touching.

"How does it look?" I asked, taking a step backward.

"You or the necklace?" I blushed for some odd reason.

"What do you think silly?" I asked once more. He looked down for a moment and took a step forward so our noses were barely touching again.

"I thought the necklace looked nice but now it pales in comparison to your beauty." If I wasn't red before, I sure as hell was now.

"Harry, you mustn't say such things...my heart can't take it…" I whispered. The loud sounds of the common room buzzed down into a dull roar while I was with Harry. We were alone together in a secluded area by the window out of earshot. I felt like it was just us in the world, nothing else at all.

"My heart is the reason for these words!" Harry exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Actions speak louder than words Harry! You can say all you want but-" He cut me off with his lips at that moment and I was lost. His lips were sweeter and softer than I ever imagined. The kiss itself was urgent yet gentle and just as I was to return it fully, he pulled away breathing heavily.

"How's that for action?" He asked in between breaths. Still catching my own breath, I giggled and nodded in approval.

"Good…very good Mr. Potter." I gasped while trying to stifle my laughter. Harry faced me with a stern look.

"Didn't I ask you once not to do that?" Harry asked, trying to look serious but was failing miserably which made me start a giggling fit.

"Well, I'm kind of stubborn…I blame the guy I'm falling in love with, he's a negative influence." I snickered. He feigned shock at my words making me giggle again and he laughed in return.

Once our laughter ceased, Harry closed the gap between us and took me in his arms. His forehead rested against mine as he stared down into my eyes. "I'm sorry for being a git, I truly am. You don't know how long I've wanted to be just like this." Harry whispered, his warm breath ticking my nose.

"I'm sorry you were being a git too cause we could've been like this so much sooner." I responded. He gave a hearty laugh at my comment.

"FINALLY!" Someone yelled and we both turned to the sound. I had forgotten we weren't exactly alone. By the looks of it, my birthday Firewhisky was cracked open early and half the bottle gone; shot glasses were littered around the room.

"Yeah, it took ya'll long enough! Nice kiss by the way, WHOOP WHOOP!" Ron cat called and I hid my face in Harry's neck. Harry's arms tightened around me and he was shaking with laughter. He said a few words to Ron but I didn't really hear. He pulled away and looked down at me before giving me a peck on my forehead.

"Get used to this love, you're my girl now." Harry said softly in my ear. Chills went down my spine at his words; I'm Harry's girl. I looked up and grinned. I then stood up on my tip toes appearing I was to kiss him again for the crowd but went for the corner of his mouth earning a few boos. "No fair." Harry whispered.

"All is fair in love and war Mr. Potter."

For all of the next day, a permanent grin was etched onto my face. Even with Double Potions first thing in the morning and Double Transfiguration after (which I bombed completely and lost a few points from my head of house), I was just as giddy as ever.

It all started when I first woke up, feeling as if I was still in a dream. I walked down the stairs to the common room and there was Harry waiting for me. While on the last step, an impatient Harry scooped me up in his arms and swung me around then planting a soft kiss on my lips. I had to pinch myself again and again...this was REAL.

Our names were circulating the rumor mill by breakfast and were at its peak by lunch. I found myself on the receiving end of more stares and whispers, the lot of them from jealous females. Hermione would whisper encouragement from time to time: 'you wanted him, you got him but be ready for the good and bad consequences of being Harry's girl'.

Hermione said those words last night and it helped slightly. I was still jittery but having Harry's large warm hand in mind put me at ease. But once it was time to go to Divination, the jitters had returned. I remembered we had to face all four houses and Professor Trelawney in one period.

"It is ok love, the most that will happen is she will either be happy in her own morbid way about how we present ourselves." Harry stated as we climbed up the ladder.

"And if we're lucky, Malfoy might be missing this class as well." Ron chimed in before leaving us to sit with Neville. I seated myself in my usual seat and got out my journal while Harry did the same. I still had a slight giddiness but it kept escaping me.

"Oh look, its Hogwarts favorite celebrity and his girlfriend!" A voice drawled out. I guess we can't always be so lucky. "So Emma, decided that you wanted to die young?"

"I don't Malfoy, have you? I mean, you are well on your way by being a prick and not watching your mouth…it's like you have a death wish." I said icily. A few students nearby snickered at me and I looked up for Malfoy's reaction. I could tell he was angry but there was something else present in his eyes…it looked a lot like fear. Instead of responding, he backed away slowly to his table eyes on me.

"Nice work love, I think you are rubbing off of me quite well." Harry whispered while a small smile tugged at his lips. Yes, I was pleased at how well he backed off but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Nonetheless, I couldn't dwell much on the subject since our lovely Professor just made her appearance known.

"Afternoon class." Our Professor droned; I was bored already. She was wide eyed and bushy tailed like normal. She had a large orb which I could only assume was a crystal ball in her hands and she seemed to be talking more to the ball than the rest of us. I don't remember Seers even needing crystal balls that much.

"Today class, we will be looking into the beyond. Each of you will need your own crystal ball and will need to look deeply…" Her words drifted off and she paused a moment, staring into her crystal ball. I hadn't noticed before but inside her ball, a thick sort of smoke appeared. Slowly, that smoke turned dark as did the rest of the room.

A few students whispered in confusion and attempted to get our Professor's attention but she was still in a catatonic state, eyes locked on her ball. Then all at once, the air was cleared with an invisible gust of wind that also blew out the candles leaving the windows as our only source of light.

I was getting scared now and I wasn't the only one. I moved closer to Harry, his arm protectively around me. Then another sound pierced the quiet air, it was the sound of a heavy object hitting solid wood. I looked and saw that the ball Professor Trelawney was holding was rolling towards me.

Hoping that she could move now, I looked up; the sight before me made me want to scream. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and her arm was bent at an angle with one lone bony finger pointed straight ahead…at me.

"Emma Pendragon!" A voice yelled, gurgled and deep from Trelawney's mouth. It was a voice that did not belong to her body…a voice that chilled my blood to the bone. A thick black smoke began to emit from her mouth and flooded the room. A few students screamed or cried but most were too afraid to even run.

The voice gurgled again, its mouth growing wide producing more fog and more noise. "Listen to my words and head them for I am the holder of your prophecy!"

'_The ultimate Power to conquer Evil approaches..._

_Born from parents with the purest of hearts,_

_But one descended from a wizard of ancient magic..._

_Marked as a savior with powers to prevail,_

_Side by side with Evil's marked equal…_

_Darkness will consume both worlds,_

_Unless both rise up to shed a bright light_

_And the Good shall destroy the Evil that plagues the Earth_.'

All at once, the eyes belonging to Professor Trelawney closed and the black smoke disappeared as quickly as it came. Her body gave an involuntary shudder and she fell to the floor. Not realizing I did so, I slowly began to stand up. Harry was still next to me but he was in a state similar to mine.

Much like Malfoy was a few moments ago, I was in a state of fear and shock. My mind was racing a million miles a minute in attempt to process anything. As if having a mind of their own and not caring for anything else, my legs moved away from the table and I allowed myself to do the only thing I could think of: run away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Oh my goddess! It's been close to a month since I last updated and I feel so horrible! I hope I still have some faithful readers/followers out there despite my laziness...but do no despair for there will be a special holiday 2-part chapter coming up that I hope ya'll will like but until then, here's an update to that cliffie I last left you. And don't forget to review =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 11**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Running. I must not stop running. Got to keep going. Don't stop. Must find Albus, he'll know what to do…he always knows what to do; I just had to get to him and fast. Emma was utterly terrified of what had just happened. All of those people who saw, what will they think? And Voldemort? He would have her head on a silver platter if he caught wind of this. And Harry, sweet and dear Harry. Emma wondered how he felt about her now.

No, can't think about that now; no more distractions…got to keep going, no stopping. And that's what she did. Emma didn't stop as the students stared. She didn't stop when McGonagall took 20 points away from Gryffindor or when Filch threatened her with expulsion. She didn't stop even when Peeves attempted to drop various objects onto her head.

She was on a mission and there was no stopping her from completing it. Albus, please be here. Emma continued to run and only stopped when she reached the gargoyle. Her lungs were on fire, desperate to be calmed but she didn't give in. It took a moment to realize that it wasn't moving; she needed the password.

"Ice Mice! Chocolate Frogs! Chocoloco! Jelly Slugs!" Emma shouted till her voice was hoarse. She named whatever sweet that came to mind and then she remembered a specific sweet.

"Pixie Puffs." She whispered. The gargoyle hopped out of the way and stepped onto the revolving staircase. Before her hand made contact with the handle, she heard Albus call her name. The door opened and there he was standing behind his desk with a solemn expression.

"I was waiting for this to happen, come here my dear." Emma ran into his open arms and started sobbing. He rubbed her head like he used to and hugged Emma close. "My dear child, I am sorry."

* * *

Did that just happen? I mean, really. Maybe it was all a trick. But then again, it has happened before. This was too much to take in. I have 2 prophecies to worry about; another life to protect…it just had to be the same person that I also love.

"Harry!" Someone yelled. He turned and saw Ron along with Neville over by the entrance to the classroom trying to signal him over.

I looked down at Professor Trelawney's unconscious form while both Lavender and Parvati were tending to her. It won't be long before another Professor would arrive. He had to act fast. Harry had to find Dumbledore and could only hope that Emma had already reached him.

I quickly followed Ron and Neville down the latter and out into a corridor. By the time Harry hit the last step, he broke out into a run leaving the other Ron and Neville behind. They called out to Harry but ignored them as he ran.

"Just go find Hermione and meet at Dumbledore's office!" Harry yelled back. He did not wait for a response and only kept going. A few students, curious as to the sound poked out of their classrooms but he paid them no mind.

Oh gods, why didn't I move? I was paralyzed by the prophet's words that I didn't even take into account Emma's reaction. Emma. My girl, my love…I could only imagine how she must think of me now. She must think I'm a coward or worse…a betrayer. Damnit, I must find her!

In record timing that would make Oliver Wood proud, Harry made it to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Before he could utter a single word, the gargoyle sprinted out of the way and allowed Harry to enter. After stepping off the revolving staircase, he didn't get the chance to raise his fist to the door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called out. Harry slowly turned the knob and entered. The usual carefree yet serious Headmaster had a sullen look on his features, a ghastly look almost. Emma was already there standing a few inches from Dumbledore, head downcast and shaking slightly.

Emma looked up and faced Harry for the first time. He could feel his heart shatter at her face; she had been crying. Her eyes were already red and puffy. She was paler than normal like she was sick. Time froze for a moment then in a snap, she ran into Harry's arms and began to cry once more.

Harry didn't know what to do; Harry never dealt very well with crying girls especially in the past. All that he could do was hug her close while saying a few 'shhhhs' and 'calm downs' but that seemed to make the tears and shakes worse.

"It'll be ok love, I'm here; I'll protect you, I promise." Harry whispered. Emma shook her head violently at his words.

"Then…who…will…protect…you?!" Emma said in between sniffles. I just pulled her towards me, thinking that it was best to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a few matters to discuss so please will you both have a seat." Dumbledore stated before conjuring 2 leather seats in front of his desk. Harry half walked and half dragged Emma to her seat and attempted to detach her from my body.

"Please Harry." Emma begged. Harry nodded before having her take a seat on his lap as she proceeded to hide her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Very well, let's begin." Dumblebore said before clearing his throat and drawing his wand. Harry hadn't noticed before but a few feet away from the desk, the pensive he first saw back in his 4th year was out. "Now I need you to tell me as calmly as possible the exact words of the prophecy that was spoken to you."

Emma was still shaking in Harry's arms, afraid to say a single word. "My dear Emma, I really need this from you. I would rather not cast a spell against you in your current state to extract the information." Dumbledore stated calmly. Harry heard her sigh before detaching herself from his body and standing.

She proceeded to take a few steps away from the chair but did something unexpected. Emma stood next to Dumbledore's pensive while holding the tip of her wand to her temple. She mumbled a spell Harry couldn't quite hear then a slivery substance appeared that he recognized as a memory. It floated into Albus' pensive and he nodded, satisfied with the action.

Albus then leaned into the pensive to view her memory. His brow wrinkled as each minute passed as he observed what happened during Divination. Once finished, he stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My sweet child, I have dreaded this day since your parents made me your secret keeper. I am truly sorry." Dumbledore sighed before sitting behind his desk. Both Harry and Emma raised their heads at his words.

"You knew?" Emma asked shakily, standing up from her seat. Dumbledore gave her a long hard look before nodding slowly. Harry looked between Emma and Dumbledore hesitantly. Emma mouth fell open in shock as her eyes bored into Dumbledore's.

"All this time…you knew of this prophecy for me and never thought to tell me? Your own goddaughter!" Emma exclaimed. "Is that the only reason you brought me here?"

"It was time." Dumbledore stated. Emma just stood there, in shock feeling betrayal towards her godfather. "But please, allow me to explain myself." Dumbledore pleaded. He felt guilty for whatever thoughts that ran through Emma's head and the look in her eyes when they accused him didn't help either.

"When I first met your father and when he first told me his name, I knew him immediately and his ancestry. If you trace the name 'Pendragon' back far enough, it goes back the times of Merlin, King Arthur and his court. Merlin was the greatest of all wizards and was one of the founders of magic itself.

Another legendary character from that time was Morgan Le Fay or more commonly referred to as the Lady of the Lake. She was a very powerful sorceress and Merlin's former lover. Before Morgan was able to steal Merlin's magic, she carried his son who was able to inherit most of his magic.

Their son was eventually adopted by Merlin's former protege, King Arthur and was blessed with the name of Arthur Pendragon the 2nd." Both Emma and Harry gasped.

"Albus, are you saying that-" Emma paused unable to finish the words. Harry couldn't speak up either, currently caught in his own daze.

"Yes Emma. You are a descendant of the great and powerful Merlin which makes you our Savior." Emma then passed out in the middle of Dumbledore's explanation.

**End of 3****rd**** Person POV; Emma's POV Begins**

Blackness. Total and complete darkness. What's going on? Am I dreaming? Or is this a nightmare? I'm confused. I feel slight pain but it's keeping me from opening my eyes. What is wrong with me? Everything sounds muffled. Hello out there? I can hear voices. At least, that's what I think they are.

"Oh my Gods! What has happened here?"

"Dumbledore was explaining a few things and she just passed out. I can't get her to wake, I'm scared."

_Wait, they sound familiar. I'm here, help me!_

"I take full responsibility for this and I am dreadfully sorry."

"You should be Albus, you can't just keep secrets like this especially if concerns many lives!"

_Ah, stop being so loud. I'm here and I can hear you all! _

"Please stop…" I tried to say unsure if I was heard.

"Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" I heard someone say. I think it was a male…it was a very deep voice.

"Stop being so loud." I croaked and I thought I heard someone laugh. This wasn't a time for laughter, I was in pain and there was something going on.

"I'm sorry love, drink this…it should help." The same voice whispered before I felt coolness hit my lips. A very cool yet heavy liquid went down my throat. It was foreign almost but after it went down, I was able to open my eyes.

I felt truly better and despite my slightly blurry vision, 6 different faces came into focus: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Professor McGonagall and a nurse…I think her surname was Pomfrey?

"Hey beautiful, welcome back." Harry whispered before kissing me on the forehead.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked first.

"Better. Was I out long?"

"At hour at the most; you gave us quite a fright." McGonagall responded before giving Albus a sideways glare. Glancing over at Albus, flashbacks from earlier consumed me. The frightening Divination class, the pensive, my prophecy, my ancient bloodline, Albus' guilty expression…I started to feel woozy.

"Am I really related to Merlin or did I just dream that?" Hermione gasped, I guess she wasn't filled in yet.

"Bloody Hell! The Great Merlin?" Ron exclaimed which caused him to get elbowed by Hermione.

"I don't this is the right time to get Miss Pendragon all excited. It's late and she needs to rest." Pomfrey stated and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. I believe Professor Dumbledore has something to finish before he leaves." I said sharply. The room seemed to go a bit colder that even Madame Pomfrey looked anxious. She then shooed out everyone but Harry who refused to leave. Dumbledore still had the same expression.

"Now, where did I leave off?"

"Merlin being my 10X great grandfather?" I snapped.

"Ah yes, precisely."

"Again, you knew this how long Albus?" I asked.

"Since I first met your father. Back way before you were born, a prophecy was read concerning a child of Merlin. Naturally, your father Arthur assumed it was him but the prophecy stated the child would also be a child of Winter.

As you can imagine, your father was confused and questioned the authenticity of the prophecy until he learned of your mother's pregnancy and was able to calculate that the day of your birth-"

"Coincided with the Winter Solstice." I interrupted. He nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. I do not know the exact details of that prophecy but it stated that Merlin's child of Winter would rise against a great evil. It said also that a separate prophecy will reveal the child's fate in due time."

"So my fate was already written? It was inevitable?"

"I wasn't sure but regardless, it worried your parents which was why they came to me because that prophecy reached the ears of Voldemort himself." Both myself and Harry tensed up. I wonder how he feels about this. He's been so quiet.

"My dear, I do apologize for keeping such a secret from you. But whatever thoughts that may be going through your mind, do remember that I did bring you hear of my own accord. I know the circumstances aren't the best and it would have looked better if I had done so sooner but…" He paused as if in deep thought, wanting to continue but he just stopped.

"I'm very angry with you Albus and I'm not sure how I can trust you now. No matter what you could possible stay, I'm going to believe that I'm only here is because of a bloody prophecy!" I yelled, choking on the last few words. Albus hung his head for a moment while Harry wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him, trying to keep myself from crying again.

"I know and I truly hope one day you can forgive my reasoning for all of this." Albus responded with a sigh.

It may surely take a few years and maybe some therapy for me to get past all of this. It was a lot to take in such a short amount of time…I felt so rushed from this entire day. At least I got my answers…not necessarily the way I wanted but I got them...most of them. I just couldn't believe this was happening. It was another nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. "So what happens now?"

"You fight alongside Harry when the time comes. The fate of the Wizarding world no longer rests on Harry's shoulders but yours as well. Harry may be 'the Chosen One' but you are also 'the Savior'. You both have a part to play in the outcome of this War."

* * *

"I can't do this! I swear I will leave right now!" I exclaimed as I attempted to walk out of the locker room before Ginny and Hermione held me back.

"No you will not! Harry, myself and the rest of the team are counting on you! Plus, if Katie catches wind of any of this, she will send you to St. Mungos personally!" Ginny half shouted while Hermione just stood nearby with her arms crossed.

"How will I focus? What if I lose us the game?" I yelled back.

"If Harry can make it through the Tri-Wizard tournament, you can get through a simple Quidditch game against Slytherin." Hermione huffed. I glared at her.

"Harry can't even look at me right now! He hasn't even spoken to me since we found out that I'm related to Merlin! How in the Hell are we supposed to win this game if the Captain won't even acknowledge me?" I shouted loudly causing the whole locker room to echo.

"Because the Captain has a lot on his mind and he apologizes for ignoring you." A voice spoke out, causing me to jump. Harry as well as the rest of the team were standing by the doors. I mirrored Hermione's pose while Ginny just leaned against a locker.

"Why Captain Potter, this is a _women's _locker room. We could be naked right now." Hermione elbowed my ribs and Ginny gave me a look that said 'not now'.

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Gather round troops, one last pep talk before we start." I sighed before giving a quick hug Hermione.

"You will be fine. I'll be out there cheering you on." Hermione whispered. She left the locker room quickly not before giving a quick peck to Ron.

"Now, this may be the third game of the season but it will be the first game as a new and fresher team. Slytherin has also been the toughest to get past but I think we should worry less on them. Think of it as practice since the real challenge appears to be Ravenclaw this year.

Katie sadly isn't present with us today so let's give her a game that everybody will be talking about! All in: one, two, three! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Let's go put those Slytherins in their place!"

"Yes, I bet they are singing your song; Weasley is our king!"

We each screamed and cheered to pump us up in some way. I was the last to exit but when I tried to follow the line, Harry stopped me. And what's even more baffling, he was supposed to lead the team.

"Nice speech Captain Potter. You really know how to rally up a team." I said trying to be as serious as possible. Harry wasn't buying it.

"If you keep thinking about it, it will consume you and you will give into it. Even if it's inevitable, just try to forget it sometimes or it will just keep eating away at you slowly." Harry said simply.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting pep talk part deux." I responded, trying to laugh it off. Harry then took a few steps forward and enveloped me in a hug. I let out a breath before allowing myself to hug him back. He smelled so fresh and sweet.

"We will get through this. I promise to stay by your side and protect you."

"As long as I can protect you in return."

"Anything you want love." Harry whispered. He kissed my forehead lightly and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Anything? Can I kiss you for good luck?" I asked sweetly earning a blush from Harry. He leaned downward slowly, lightly having his lips meet my own. A light brush at first grew even more heated as seconds passed by. I felt his arms encircle my waist, pulling me into him as I grabbed hold of his hair. I felt his teeth bite against my lower lip for entrance but before it was granted, we were interrupted by reality.

"Oi! Save that for when we win the game! Don't you think I would rather be snogging Dean right now too?"

"Ugh, I didn't need to hear that Ginny!"

I giggled into the kiss, spoiling the moment while Harry groaned and turned to glare at our teammates. We detached ourselves from each other and Harry went ahead of the line not before muttering a quick 'later'. One by one we marched out of the locker room onto the Quidditch pitch.

It was late afternoon but not quite evening. The sun was still up but was low in the sky. We had to win this game soon before night fell. As soon as we approached the middle of the pitch, the crowd boomed. Reds and Greens dotted both sides of the pitch with a few blotches of blue and yellow.

Madam Hooch was already waiting for us as was Slytherin. Draco was currently standing beside her, looking pale and angsty as ever. He glared at Harry before shaking his hand and then glanced at me. He gave me nod before smirking at Harry. Even from my distance, I could tell Harry tensed slightly. If he was trying to psych him out, it was working.

"As always, I want a nice clean game from each and every one of you." Madam Hooch stated. "Mount your brooms!" Each one of mounted and kicked off from the ground into the air. She then kicked open a small crate releasing the bludgers and snitch. I waited while she held the quaffle for a few moments.

I stole a quick glance over at Ginny. She nodded, waiting with the same amount of patience as myself. Then as in slow motion, Madam Hooch blew her whistle before tossing it into the air.

I leaned forward and zipped as quickly as possible before catching the quaffle and racing to the other end of the pitch. So it begins.

I flew fast and hard to the other side with Ginny at my heels. Their Keeper was ready for me and I angled myself to throw but instead pitched it at Ginny and she threw it into the goal post.

'_10 points to Gryffindor!'_

"Yeah Ginny!" I cheered as we flew around each other before flying after a Slytherin chaser. I caught sight of Harry for a moment. He was up higher above us looking for the snitch. Draco wasn't far from him, tailing his broom like a poor sad puppy. Then in a snap, they both took off in the same direction towards the stands chasing the snitch.

"Emma, duck!" Someone screamed. I dived just in time to avoid a bludger that instead took out a Slytherin chaser. He fell as did the quaffle and I made another dive. I saw green whip past me as another person had the same plan as myself then he disappeared.

'_Oi, great job! Dennis Creevey took out two Slytherin Chasers with one bludger! That's another 10 points to Gryffindor who's got a hefty 40 point lead to the Slytherins!'_

A roar from the Gryffindor side of the stands erupted at the current scores. We're off to a great start…now Harry just needs to catch that bloody snitch so we can end this.

'_Oh, look at this! Both Captains Potter and Malfoy are neck and neck for the snitch!'_

Both Harry and Draco were now aggressively flying at the bottom of the stands for the snitch. A few times Draco would slam himself into Harry but that didn't stop him. His hand was outstretched for the snitch. So close…then out of nowhere, another bludger appeared almost hitting me but then an idea struck me. I looked around for the closest Creevey brother and spotted Colin.

"Colin! Aim and hit the bludger at Malfoy! Quick!" I screamed. He nodded and quickly positioned himself and thwacked the bludger downward. It soared fast and I could only pray it didn't hit Harry.

'_Ouch! And a third Slytherin is out for the count! Now all that's left is for-Wait! He's got it! Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!'_

Screams and shouts filled the air announcing the win. We each flew down and touched the grass, laughing and cheering. Ginny tackled me and we spun till fell to the ground still overjoyed. We landed by Harry, who was now on his feet grinning and proceeded to help me up.

"You did it!" Ron said happily to Harry as they stood on the field. Students poured from the stands and were crowding around us, congratulating each player on the win.

"No, we did it as a team!" Harry exclaimed. Ron was soon swept away by Hermione who enveloped him in a giant bear hug that mirrored Ginny and Dean. Harry then turned towards me with a giant grin still etched into his features.

"Good game Captain Potter." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I guess it was that good luck kiss huh?" Harry said before grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me into him. "Any chance of finishing it?"

"I think that can be arranged." I giggled. He smiled back before leaning down and planting a soft kiss onto my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down even closer.

And in that magical moment, I let go of everything just for that moment. I didn't care that we were surrounded by so many people. I didn't care that there were more important things going on. I didn't care that this may be one of the few kisses we ever shared.

All that mattered was that one moment, locked in each other's embrace. That one moment was what I truly needed. Just one carefree moment where it was only myself and Harry in the world. And I wish moments like these could last forever.


	12. Chapter 12, Part 1

**Author's Note**: Oh my goddess, I have done it again! It's been another month since I last updated...darn you life for getting in the way! Anyways, I hope ya'll are still keeping up with me and look forward to the 2nd part sooner than normal ;) enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 12- Part 1**

It was still very early but the village was buzzing with life. It's the morning of Christmas Eve and I am currently alone walking around Hogsmeade…well, not alone technically since Dumbledore insisted on having a member of the Order with me. I had a few gifts to get still and I felt I deserved a breather.

The sun was still rising so I was making good on my time so I decided to pick up my dress and Hermione's instead of having them delivered. I'm still hesitant about going to a Christmas party even more now; I'm a bit paranoid something bad will happen. I mean, what more could happen?

"Voldemort would find a way…" I whispered to myself. I sighed as I headed out of the shop and towards the mouth of the village. I decided to make a pit stop into the Three Broomsticks before heading back to the castle. No sooner did the bell ding for me another followed suit.

"Two Butterbeers please." I asked as I sat down at the bar.

"You really gonna drink both of those? And here I thought I was lucky to have one!" My escort exclaimed before sitting beside me. She was about my height, give or take a few inches and had spiky purple hair. And her name was crazy, Nymphadora Tonks but she asked me to call her by her surname which was fine by me.

"Oh haha." I said sarcastically before handing her one. I gave the server a few galleons and cracked open my Butterbeer. She smiled at me before clinking her bottle with my own.

"So were you able to get everything ok?" She asked after taking a few sips. I nodded not really attending to my own drink. Noticing this, Tonks nudges me.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright kiddo?"

"Oh I'm great! It's Christmas Eve and I'm sitting here with another babysitter! I just found out my destiny was written, I have to fight regardless of my own choices and I'm related to Merlin! I'm feeling bloody fantastic!" I half shouted. Lucky for me, the only person staring at me was Tonks since the pub was empty.

"Is that all?" I slammed my head against the wood bar earning another clink from our glasses. I felt Tonks embrace me rather awkwardly then rub my back. "I'm sorry kid but know you are not alone and you have people there with you…people that love you and love is what you truly need to win this war." Tonks whispered to me. I looked up slightly to her bright purple hair and a smile.

"Thanks Tonks. But why must everything be so bloody complicated?"

"Because that's what life throws at us; it's one big test."

"Yeah, a test I didn't study for…" I groaned earning a snort from Tonks.

"How about we head back to the castle ya? I think we can make breakfast and you have gifts to hide." Tonks stated as she downed the last of her Butterbeer. She grabbed a few of my bags and headed for the door. A light snow fall had begun and a breeze was sweeping the area.

"Perfect timing you have." I said with smile and she just winked at me.

"It comes in handy."

By the time we reached the castle, it was snowing, hard. But that didn't stop a bunch of students from running past us. Slowly the grounds filled up with students making snow angels, snowmen or starting a few snowball fights.

"Nah, too cold…" I muttered. I may be the child of Winter but I have my limits.

"I have a few words to exchange with Dumbledore before I depart, can you manage the walk to your tower solo?" Tonks asked. I nodded before grabbing the bags from her. Then she did the unexpected, she hugged me close for a few moments. "Be safe kiddo, see ya over break."

"You too, thanks again." I said with a smile. She nodded before walking the opposite direction from me. I sighed and proceeded to the stairs. I had waited a moment for the stairs to change and as I proceeded to the portrait, a few familiar faces were exiting.

"Emma! Where have you been?" Ginny asked first. "Go along Dean, I'll catch up!" Ginny was decked out in Winter wear and I looked up to see Dean along with a few others in the same fashion.

"I forgot to do my Christmas shopping." I said simply. Ginny nodded in response. "And I had an escort."

"Fair enough. Did you want to join me and the guys? We're going to have a good ole fashioned snowball fight with a few members from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Ginny asked looking hopeful.

"I'd love to but I have gifts to wrap and work to finish." Ginny groaned at my answer and began to pout.

"Awe, spoil sport! Well, do you promise to join in at least one snowball fight while we're at the Burrow?" I nodded and she squealed before hugging me. Along with Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore gave me permission to join the Weasleys for Christmas Break. I was excited to celebrate a real Christmas with a real family for the first time in years.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to creaming you!" I exclaimed and she dismissed me before running off after the guys. "Kick some butt for me!" I called after her then I recited the password to the Fat Lady. I went into the Common Room and was only slightly surprised to see it empty. Well, except for a certain green-eyed character.

At the sound of the portrait hole opening, Harry looked up and gave me one of those smiles that made me melt. "Hey love, how was your morning?" He asked before moving towards me. I shuffled the bags so they were in one hand so I could half hug Harry.

I kissed his cheek and sighed. "Fine, got all my gifts in record time." Harry's snapped to my other hand when I said 'gifts'. A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.

"Gifts eh? As in Christmas Gifts? Would one of them be for me by any chance?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I tried to rotate so I was near the stairs with the bags behind me.

"Maybe yes and maybe no but you will not know until Christmas morning." I said backing slowly away. Harry's smile broaden and in one swift moment, he made a grab for the bags. But being a Chaser gave me an advantage. I was able to duck and dodge up the stairs. Harry tried to follow me but he had forgotten the stairs to the Girls' dormitories had a special trick.

"Gah!" I heard him shout. I looked over the railing and saw that as soon as Harry attempted to go up the stairs, the formed into a slide.

"Harry, did you forget what the stairs do?" I heard someone ask. I looked down to see Hermione and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione had her arms crossed and Ron was helping him up. Hermione looked up at me with a small smile. "And where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I stated with a smirk. Her smile faltered and she turned red along with Ron. "Nice gloss Ron but I think it's more Hermione's shade don't ya think?" I didn't stay long to watch for their reaction, I had gifts to wrap.

I opened the doors and was happy to find myself alone. I closed and locked the door just in case Hermione decided to pay me a visit. I dumped each gift on my bed along with a few bows and paper.

"Now do I want to do to this old fashioned way or with magic?" I asked myself. I looked at the clock and saw it was near lunchtime. I hadn't eaten yet and my stomach decided to protest that thought. "Magic it is. Now, what was that spell…oh yeah!"

I took out my wand and pointed it at the pile on my bed. "_Incarcerou Wrapurou"_. A bright yellow light shot from my wand and hit the pile. Instantly, the paper fused with each gift and began to wrap itself. It only took seconds and each gift was wrapped perfectly; all I had to do was address each one. But there was one gift missing.

I smiled at myself before going over to my nightstand and pulling out a framed photo: Harry's gift. It was a picture from my surprise party…a picture of mine and Harry's first kiss. Colin Creevey had taken the photo but when he tried to magic it so it could move, he did something wrong and it froze the image instead.

I was still happy with it and was glad to keep it but I had to make sure that he kept it a secret. It worked out in the end but I just hoped he would like it. And I hope he doesn't get mad that his gift wasn't in the bag at all. That thought made me giggle.

_Knock. Knock._

"Emma! Are you coming out eventually? It's almost lunch and I have a few essays to write before Slughorn's Christmas dinner." I heard Hermione yell from the other side of the door.

"One moment!" I shouted back and the knocking ceased. I looked back down at the photo with another smile. I snapped my fingers and the remaining paper shot from my bed onto the frame. I smiled at my handiwork then headed out of the dorm.

"Finally! Do you know how hungry we are?"

"You mean how hungry you are right?"

"You see! We waiting has made Harry delusional!" Ron shouted. I was laughing and Hermione just shook her head.

The rest of the day was a blur…until the Christmas dinner with Slughorn of course. But this time, I wasn't as excited. At least I managed to finish all my assignments before leaving to the Burrow tomorrow; now that was what I was really looking forward to.

It was 10 till and we were nearing Slughorn's office. I could hear the classical music playing outside of his office. Mozart? Or maybe it's Beethoven? I couldn't pin it exactly since it sounded like more than one composer was overlapping the other in one consecutive piece.

I could hear the voices emitting from the room like a swarm of bees in a hive. I knew that this get together was a bit more exclusive than the last so why were there so many voices? Hermione and Ron were ahead of us and had entered his office. Harry was following suit but stopped since I was lingering outside his door.

"What's the matter love?"

"I just feel uneasy for some reason." Harry sighed, stepping away from the office door and turned towards me. He brought both of his hands to my face, forcing me to face those emerald orbs.

"My love, you are far too gorgeous to have those worry lines etch around your face. Also, I promise that I will protect you from whatever uneasiness we face ok?"

I sighed back and nodded. "You better keep that promise or you won't see your Christmas gift tomorrow." It was an empty threat and it didn't help that Harry feigned shock at my words but it did calm my nerves slightly. He grabbed my hand again and led me forward; the sight before me made my jaw drop.

The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings so that it looked as though we were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

A haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing so that they looked like little roving tables.

Moments before us, Hermione and Ron had entered but now they were lost in the haze. I squeezed Harry's hand a bit tighter as he guided us more inward. A few people paused as we passed trying to speak with Harry or worse, snag a picture. I was feeling uncomfortable with each passing minute.

"Harry my boy! Glad to see you made it! And Miss Pendragon, lovely as ever." Slughorn boomed. He was wearing very flashy red and green robes with a pointed Wizard's hat. He gave Harry a hug causing him to let go of my hand. "If you don't mind, would you mind having a word? There are many guests dying to meet you!"

"Uh, sure Professor." Harry responded, unsure. Harry barely answered and Slughorn was already leading him away. He glanced back at me before disappearing and I just sighed, bouncing from one foot to the other. What to do, what to do…

Out of boredom, I made way to the refreshments table and just lingered. I didn't see many of the other 'Slug Club' members around, not even Ron or Hermione and that was causing my anxiety to slowly return.

"Emma!" I turned at the voice and instead have the wind knocked out of me instead.

"Hello Hermione, where have you been hiding?" I gasped and she pulled away.

"We got sucked into the party, literately. I tried to sit by a window till it cleared up but my lovely bloodhound smelled the food then here we are!" I giggled at how over dramatic she was being. "Where's Harry?"

I sighed. "Slughorn stole him." She nodded in understanding, looking unpleasant.

"I said let me go!" Someone yelled. I turned again and noticed the crowd parting. I grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her along. It was Malfoy being held at arm's length by Filch. Was he sick? He looked paler than normal and his eyes were dark as was the bags underneath.

"Professor." Filch wheezed. "I apologize for interrupting the festivities but I caught this filth lingering outside under the impression of crashing."

Slughorn stood before them with Harry and Snape close by. He looked between Filch and Malfoy quickly. "Its fine Argus, he may stay." Slughorn stated not really thrilled about the choice.

"I would like a word first…" I heard Snape drawl out as he stepped forward and dragged Malfoy out of the room in the same fashion Filch just demonstrated. From where I stood, I could tell Harry was torn and decided to follow too.

"I'll be back." I mumbled to Hermione before leaving the room. I eventually caught up to Harry as he was exiting the classroom. "Harry!" I called out.

"Emma, I am sorry but I will be back; I know they are up to something." I tried to speak but he interrupted me. "Please wait for me." Harry whispered. He gave me one fleeting look and left. I stood there a few more seconds fighting with myself.

"Oh the Hell with it!" I said to myself before leaving the classroom. The hall was deserted and quiet except for the sounds emitting from Slughorn's office. I looked down each side unsure of where to go. I took a deep breath and turned right. I passed a few windows allowing the moonlight to guide me.

I attempted to walk as slowly and stealthy as possible but my heels kept clanking against the floors. Different scuffs and creaks drove me deeper into a state of paranoia. Getting ready to give up and turn around, I was face to face with whom I was hunting; the look he was giving me paralyzed me, now I was the hunted.

Malfoy was glaring at me now and took a chance. I felt him grab me and slam me against the nearest wall. He whipped out his wand and aimed it mere centimeters from my face. With his other hand, he had my wrists pinned tight against the stone wall.

"And here I thought Potter was nosy…" Malfoy breathed. I struggled in his grasp, fear settling in. He gripped me harder causing me to wince but surprisingly, he let go and stepped back.

I rubbed my wrists for a moment and stared up at him. He was shaking his head a few times and looked at me as if he was realizing what he was doing. He still had his wand trained on me but it was wavered somehow. "Why were you following me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, I was looking for Harry."

"In the opposite direction?" I swallowed and averted my eyes so I wasn't facing his penetrating gaze. "I'll ask again, why?"

"Harry was following you so I went after him, why do you even care?" I mumbled, still rubbing my sore wrists. He went quiet and I decided it was time to look up. Malfoy was tense and distracted. His eyes were glazed over and just looking around not resting on one spot till they fell on me.

"You should know better!" Malfoy suddenly shouted. "Things are set in motion now and you need to open your eyes! You are a part of it but…" Malfoy paused, grabbing his head as he began to pace. I was confused as I stared at the pacing Malfoy. I didn't know if I should run away or try to engage him.

"Mal-erm, Draco? What is wrong? What are you talking about?" I asked quietly inching closer. I raised my hand and laid it against his shoulder. He jumped back from me at my touch.

"I cannot say but you will know soon enough…just…please be careful especially around your precious Potter, he could get you killed." He spat. "Also, don't hate me for what may happen…at least, not so much as you do now." He almost mumbled then turned away, walking to the dungeons I assume.

I wanted to call out to him but my voice got caught in my throat and it came out all garbled. By the time my voice came back, he was long gone and I was alone. A clock chimed in the distance signaling an hour had passed. I wasn't in the mood to go back to the party so I just marched slowly back to the common room.

I kept going over that bizarre convo in my head and nothing seemed to add up. Was he so sick that he was delirious? Or has resorted to crazy babbling? Or maybe Harry was right this whole time and Malfoy is a servant to Voldemort? Oh no, Harry…how will I tell him?

"Banana Fritters." I said the still awake Fat Lady. She grumbled a response and the portrait swung open. I walked in slowly but I stopped myself. There were a few others in the common room unknown to my presence. They were huddled on the larger sofa and were speaking in hushed tones but loud enough for me to still hear.

"…I heard them Hermione! Snape went after Malfoy and I caught them in the hall. Snape tried to offer Malfoy help with some mission Voldemort had given him, admitting that he had made an Unbreakable Vow with his mum to protect him but Malfoy refused.

Malfoy said he would have to break the Vow because he had a plan all on his own but it was just taking longer than he thought. He accused Snape of trying to steal his glory and Snape replied that he was acting like a child. Then Snape went on about Malfoy's dad being sent to Azkaban and that's when they separated. I'm telling you, he's planning something!"

"Well Harry, Snape is part of the Order…maybe he was trying to get information out of Malfoy?"

"Yeah Harry, he's a double agent for Dumbledore, don't forget that." Ron agreed.

"I don't know you guys…Snape is very shady…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, it's almost Christmas. You need to stop worrying about Malfoy, just for the holiday at least. Besides, you need to go apologize to Emma for your behavior…I'm sure she's up the waiting for you." Hermione pleaded.

"Actually, she's right here…" I spoke stepping into the light as if I just arrived. Hermione got up first and came to hug me.

"Where did you go off to? I thought you came here but…" She paused, catching herself. I guess she didn't want to reveal that she sat in on Harry's rant rather than check on me first.

"It's fine. I decided to go on ahead and wait for Harry but I got lost and ended having to wait on the staircase." I responded. Hermione looked like she didn't believe me but accepted my answer.

"Well, I am glad you are safe so now I can go to sleep. Sweet dreams ladies and I'll see you in a bit Harry." Ron said with a yawn. He got up then gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and went up the boys' dormitories.

"Uhm, I'm going to head up too…" Hermione mumbled and gave me a quick hug before rushing up the stairs. Harry had not spoken another word since I 'entered' the room. He just sat on his seat staring into the fire.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You didn't even seem to notice I wasn't here…"

Harry sighed then went silent again. I rolled my eyes then moved over to sit beside Harry. I knew that his pride would keep him from saying anything so I thought to say it first.

"Look, I was worried and was afraid that you could've done something foolish. I am sorry for going after you but can you blame me?" Harry sighed again.

"No but I knew what I was doing."

"Are you sure about that Harry? What if you're right, what then? How would you be able to stop not one Deatheater but two at this very moment?" I asked and he said nothing. I didn't want this to turn into a fight…that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it back up. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Harry, resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't tense up, flinch or move away which I was grateful for. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm earning another more relaxed sigh.

"It's just so hard to deal with Emma…" Harry mumbled, his head tilting downward. Harry began to shake slightly then something warm and wet hit my leg. Oh no, he was crying. "I just can't take it."

"Oh Harry…if anybody can do it, you can." I replied then I grabbed his face and turned it to face mine. "And you won't be alone; I'll be right at your side." Harry opened his mouth to protest but I silenced him with a brief kiss. "No buts either." I mumbled against his lips.

"But you don't know the added horror I face…"

"So tell me and I can help…" I responded, wanting to taste his lips again.

"I can't." Harry said with a groan. "Not yet at least…not until-"

"The right time, sounds like Dumbledore business." Harry nodded. "Alright then." I grumbled before getting up and deciding to head to bed.

"Emma, please…I just-"

"Can't tell me because it's not the time to do so thus things could unravel, I know. Albus is my godfather Harry, I'm used to those words being said to me." I said with my back to him. The grandfather clock in the common room went off; it was Midnight, officially Christmas. "Good night Harry, big day tomorrow…"

"Happy Christmas Emma…sweet dreams to you."


	13. Chapter 12, Part 2

**Chapter 12- Part 2**

"Emma. Emma, wake up please. Emma, it is Christmas morning!" A voice said and then I felt weight shift on my bed. I opened my eyes quickly but regretted it immediately. Bright white light was streaming in; by the snow storm or the sun reflected against it, I didn't know.

"Morning Hermione…Happy Christmas." I said with a yawn. Then I felt the bed shift again and a heavy force landed on top of me.

"Happy Christmas Emma! The boys are downstairs waiting for us so get your lazy arse up!" She shouted and jumped off my bed allowing me to breathe again.

"But Hermione, I am not dressed…" I groaned, sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed. I began searching for my leopard print slippers that seemed to be hiding from me.

"I'm not either." Hermione snapped back. I looked up her and saw that she was wearing checkered flannel pajamas that looked very comfortable. I looked down at my camouflage camisole (without a bra I may add) and black yoga paints then back to her with envy.

"You look more…decent than I do." Hermione glared at me. "But I guess I'm decent enough." I sighed, finally able to slip into my slippers and follow a skipping Hermione down the stairs.

The common room still looked the same the previous night aside from the area in front of the fireplace was littered with gifts. Ron was currently in an arm chair staring intently at the pile while Harry was across from him reading the Daily Prophet.

Neither male noticed our presence and it took a few throat clearings from Hermione to get any attention. Ron greeted Hermione and pulled her onto his lap causing her to blush in response. Harry glanced up in my direction but then did a double take and took a quick scan of my appearance.

He quickly averted his eyes but not before a pink hue appeared on his cheeks. I crossed my arms over my chest unsure whether to feel embarrassed or complimented. I went over to the sofa and sat down; my arms were still crossed as scanned the gifts in front of me.

"These are just a few gifts that we got for each other. Dumbledore had the rest transported to the Burrow." Ron said, still looking downward.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?" I asked before sliding off the couch and sorting through the gifts. The rest followed suit and what gifts present were divided. As soon as mine were claimed, I started unwrapping.

From various housemates, I received different goodies and sweets like I did on my birthday. From Ron and Ginny, I received a knitted hat, scarf and mittens set. Hermione got me a new quill and ink set. Then there was another gift but there was no name from whom it was from. I looked over at the other three and they each had a similar looking present.

Ron noticed me looking. "That gift is from my mum. She usually sends us kids a knitted sweater or something of that sort for Christmas. I guess she wanted you to feel like the rest of us." Ron said simply with a small smile. I returned it as I unwrapped the gift.

The sweater was a deep purple color with a large golden yellow 'E' stitched in the center. The sweater was soft to the touch and I came close to tearing up at the kindness that someone else's mother showed me. That caused me to be even more excited to meet her later today.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Emma!" I heard Hermione squeal.

"You are welcome Hermione." I responded before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. The last time we were in the library, she had mentioned a particular book on nonverbal spells and incantations that she had wanted but couldn't find. And after a quick runaround, a book store in Hogsmeade had the last copy.

Hermione blushed at my action but smiled nonetheless. Ron looked a bit jealous but didn't say anything since he was too busy digging into the pastry basket I had given him. "Oh Ronald, if you keep eating like that then you'll end up spoiling your breakfast."

"Like Hell he will." Harry mumbled and we laughed. Harry had been quite this whole time and I was about to say something when I noticed that he had been staring down at something.

Scattered around him was a sweater, a book on Quidditch strategies and another on Defensive spells along with a few other things. But instead of going through his other gifts, he was staring at the framed picture from me. I crawled over and seated myself next to him placing my head down on his shoulder in the process.

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that but I was extremely nervous at the outcome."

"What? You didn't think you would get such an awesome girlfriend out of it?" That got a laugh out of him. It had been awhile since he was this carefree. With Voldemort on the rise and his theories about Draco, it was nice having this side out for a bit.

"No." He paused then looked at me. "I wasn't expecting a lot of things to happen but I'm glad I got you." Harry smiled before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and returned it eagerly. I moved my hand to his cheek to pull him closer. My tongue grazed his lip and he opened his mouth to the hint.

"Hey! Did you forget we were here?" Someone shouted. Harry groaned into my mouth and pulled away.

"Well Ron, maybe if you stuck your tongue-"

"Why don't we go down to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast?" Hermione asked suddenly before getting up and taking Ron with her. Harry did the same, helping me up as well.

"So, was your gift to me sent to the Burrow as well?" I asked as we exited the common room. A mysterious smirk came over his face at my question.

"You can say that." He said with a wink.

"You aren't going to tell me anything huh?"

"No love, not a damn thing."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful till it came time to leave for the Burrow. By now, I was absolutely giddy. Whether it was Harry or Ginny, they had to constantly keep me still since I was now bouncing on my seat. This will be my first real celebrated Christmas in years!

"Em', please calm down…it's only the Burrow not the Malfoy Manor." Ron grumbled.

"So? This will be my first traditional Christmas! I haven't done something like this in so long! Don't be a spoil sport." I snapped earning a laugh from the rest of the compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and myself were currently sharing a compartment on route to King's Cross station.

Neville, Dean and Luna had joined us prior but since we were nearing the station, they departed but promised to meet later in the week for the New Year's party at the Burrow. By the time the train stopped, I practically hopped out of my seat and exited the train.

I was just about to ask when we should expect the parents to arrive when I heard screaming in the distance. A short plump woman with flaming red hair came barreling towards us. The first one she scooped up was Ginny then Ron and Harry. Bringing up the rear was a taller gentleman with light reddish orange hair and a slimmer frame.

"Oh my dears, Happy Christmas!" Mother Weasley exclaimed. She continued onto Hermione and gave another bone crushing hug.

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley." Hermione responded out of breath then turned towards me. "Mrs Weasley, this is Emma Pendragon. Emma, Mrs. Weasley." I stuck out my hand but instead of taking it, she pulled me in for a hug like we were old friends.

"A pleasure to meet you deary."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you very much for the sweater and having me spend the holiday with you."

"Oh no worries my dear. It's better than being alone in that stuffy old castle."

"No matter how lovely it is, I'd rather not be alone." Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get a move on! I have a Christmas dinner to finish!" She exclaimed, directing us to the parking area. Mr. Weasley greeted me along the way and began questioning me about my travels. He's very kind and animated…maybe too energetic for my taste but I liked him nonetheless.

There was only one vehicle waiting for us and I was hesitant to enter. Everyone piled in like clowns gathering into a clown car. Mr. Weasley assured me that we would all fit comfortably on the way to the Burrow.

"I had almost forgotten there was a spell for this…" I mumbled. Harry chuckled and grabbed hold of my hand. I laid my head upon his shoulder feeling tired and before I realized it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

_Darkness. Thick white fog swirled around. But then cleared and a room appeared. A man stood by a rolling fire while smoking a pipe. His back was to me and I couldn't make out his form clearly. He appeared to be focused on the flames dancing around before him._

_Suddenly, a door opened and another figure came in. The person was young with dark wavy hair and creamy pale skin. I looked closer at the second figure; he looked familiar. His expression was neutral but his eyes said different for his eyes were black as night with red at the edges._

"_Hello again, Professor." The voice spoke with a slight hiss, causing shivers to run down my spine. The man he spoke to jumped slightly but didn't turn. The other man sighed._

"_Evening Tom, what do I owe the pleasure?" The man responded, finally turning. It was a young Horace Slughorn! And Tom? Does he mean…?_

"_I've come again to speak on a certain topic: Horcruxes." Tom hissed. The young professor shook his head before walking to his desk and sipping from a glass that held a light brown liquid._

"_I've told you everything already…something I regret still after what I've…heard." Slughorn whispered while downing his glass._

"_Are you sure of what you heard? Or is that the Firewhisky whispering to you?" Tom chuckled. Slughorn glared from behind the empty glass._

"_You are a murderer Tom! You've killed innocents in pursuit of an evil abomination!" Slughorn shouting, shocking me but Tom just smiled a wicked smile._

"_You call it an abomination, I call it immortality." Tom responded but Slughorn looked fearful._

"_What's happened to you Tom?" Slughorn asked, incredulous. Tom smiled broader and ignored Slughorn's question._

"_I believe thanks are in order Professor…if I hadn't of been in the restricted section on night and you weren't drowning yourself in your drink, I would never have put two and two together." Tom said as he stared at the fire, eyes glowing redder by the second._

_Slughorn looked sick but still managed to keep his balance and glare at the young Tom Riddle. "Get out I say! Leave NOW!"_

_Then the scene disappeared and rippled before me. I was spinning in the darkness once more but in a snap, I stopped. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face but I could smell something…the sea maybe? I could even hear waves crashing upon rocks in the distance._

_A glowing greenish light caught my eye to my left and what I saw made me feel as if I was punched in the gut. In front me was Albus, dying with Harry beside him. Clutched in his hand was some sort of golden chain and the other was an empty chalice. I tried to call for them, to warn them of an impending danger._

_More ripples formed in the water, causing loud sloshing noises. Harry was staring into the water, fear in his eyes while Albus lay motionless beside him. Out of the water, hundreds of Inferi began to swarm the shore. Harry quickly pulled Albus inland and attempted to fight the growing undead army._

_That was when I began to scream for Harry and Albus. I was trapped and unable to help. Albus was pale, possibly dead and Harry wasn't far behind. Soon enough, a few of the creatures grabbed hold and attempted to drag Harry below. I was crying now and continued with my inaudible screams._

"Emma! Please wake up!" Someone shouted and my eyes flew open revealing worried Emerald orbs that held tears. Harry was staring down at me, face red and sweaty.

"You're alive!" I tried to shout but my voice cracked. Harry held me then and I noticed we weren't alone. Molly stood nearby with a tear stricken Ginny and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione back as she clung his sleeve.

"Could we have a moment please?" Harry asked, eyes not leaving mine. Each person backed out slowly with Mrs. Weasley closing the door behind them.

"Thank you." I mumbled, snuggling into Harry's chest. He only sighed, indicating he was still with me. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours…I was coming up to see if you would be awake for dinner…" Harry paused, deliberating on if he wanted to continue. "I walked in and you were asleep still but there was something wrong. The bed was a mess and you were just lying there as if in pain…you were sweating and trembling…then you screamed my name."

I tried not looking at him, afraid that the cracking in his voice matched his facial expression. But I knew I had to face him. He was close to tears and was staring out the window. The sun was setting now and I had a good look of the back yard. Peaceful and vast like an open field.

"Are you going to tell me?" Harry asked, looking down at me.

"Tell you what?" I asked quietly and Harry scoffed at my reply.

"About your nightmare…the reason why you screamed for me." His voice was bitter but I knew that he didn't mean it…he was used to nightmares too. But is this something I should tell him?

"I'm not sure really…" I paused and Harry waited. "Albus was dead and you weren't far behind. You both were in a cave and were under attack-"

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry interrupted. I shook my head and he sighed again. "He usually enters my dreams and I figured…nevermind, sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine; I wasn't sure what it was exactly." I lied and for reasons I wasn't sure of.

"Was there anything else?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Nothing I want to talk about right now…I'm still shaken up ya know? I don't like seeing people I love in that state."

"I understand but promise me we will talk about it?"

"I will if you talk to me about yours." I countered. Harry gave me a look and I mirrored the same expression. Harry was always iffy about discussing his nightmares.

"We'll see." He winked. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Are you able to eat my love?"

"Yes, I'm famished." I replied as I attempted to get up but fell into Harry. He laughed and held onto to my waist. "I guess my legs are still asleep…" I mumbled.

"I can carry you if you like?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You may be this big time Quidditch player but I am way too-" I didn't get a chance to finish because next thing I knew, Harry scooped me up in his arms and swung me over his shoulder. I began to pound at his back as we descended the stairs.

"Nonsense!" Harry exclaimed. "You said it yourself that your legs are still asleep and we mustn't have you tripping all over the place."

"Harry James Potter, if you don't put me down this instant!" I screamed and he just laughed.

"Or what? I won't get my Christmas gift? I already got it and that threat is getting rather old." Harry said as we hit the last step and something dawned on me.

"Hey! That reminds me, where's my super special gift?"

"Glad you asked." Harry responded as he threw me onto a nearby couch. I sat up quickly while using my fingers to brush my now matted hair out of my face to Harry in front of me. He bored a large catlike grin as he held out a thin rectangular shaped parcel.

I unwrapped it slowly as Harry watched. The item was sliver and when I flipped it over, I saw my reflection. "A mirror?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's a special mirror. My godfather Sirius gave it to me last year." Harry said sadly despite his current smile.

"This is the one you told me about?" I exclaimed and he nodded. "Oh Harry! It's beautiful but I cannot-" Harry held out a hand to stop me.

"There is no other person in the world that I want keeping this mirror than you. If there is a time where we are separated, I want to be able to be with you." Harry whispered, staring deep into my eyes. "With this mirror…if I'm not with you, I will be in a way; just think of it in that sense." Harry smiled.

I was close to tears at the kindness he just displayed and here I was denying it from him. "That's very sweet of you Harry…I'll have it always." I replied before leaning in and planting a soft kiss onto Harry's lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss then placed a hand softly on my cheek. His mouth parted as did mine and I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip.

"Some of us are trying to eat here!" A voice shouted in the distance followed by a few chuckles. I jumped away in alarm and I swore I heard Harry growl.

"Every. Bloody. Time!"

* * *

The rest of the time spent with the Weasley family was fairly pleasant. I was treated like part of the family as was Harry and Hermione. I got to meet a few more family members and few order members as well. Each person was nice enough and commented on how wonderful my parents were; I even heard stories from their days at Hogwarts.

But the only person that caused any strife was Rufus Scrimgeour, the new head of the Ministry. He tried to persuade Harry into becoming a personal asset to the Ministry as a morale booster. I thought he was a quack that looked like a vampire from the 1600's. At least his visit didn't bring down the mood because after he departed, the famous Weasley twins made an appearance.

Fred and George Weasley quickly became my favorites amongst the family. After only a day, we became thick as thieves despite how flirtatious they could be. They told me about a joke shop they ran and if I ever stopped by, they would provide me with all my pranking needs. And boy, could they pull some pranks. I joined in with them on a few that even got me in trouble with Mrs. Weasley but it was worth it.

In between the pranks, we played Quidditch or held snowball fights. At one point, Hermione stepped in and forced us to complete a few projects but it was a good week for the most part. And sadly, it was all coming to an end for we were heading back to Hogwarts in a couple more days.

It's currently New Years Eve and the house was bustling with life. Albus stopped by sometime but ended leaving for unknown reasons. Things were still frosty between us and he made an effort to speak with me but I couldn't bring myself to do so. As he was leaving, he presented me with a square medium sized parcel.

Smiling lightly, he turned away from me and disappeared. I sighed, feeling bad at how things have become between me and my godfather. Looking back at the party, I exited quietly out into the vast backyard. Snow covered the grass and irritated the lawn gnomes. I walked to a nearby bench and swept some of the snow away with my hand before sitting down.

As the minutes ticked by closer to the New Year, the parcel Albus gave me felt heavy in my lap. Curiosity won me over and I proceeded to open the gift. Inside was a thick leather scrapbook with my surname stitched on the cover; this was one of the few photo books belonging to my parents.

"Hey love, why are you out here by your lonesome? It's almost midnight!" I heard a voice ask. I looked up for a moment to see Harry walking towards me then sitting on the bench beside me.

"I'm just opening Albus' gift…" I whispered, still starting at the cover. Harry stiffened next to me before leaning over.

"Is that-"

"A family album? Yes...probably the only one left."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, confused.

"After my parents were murdered and I disappeared, Voldemort torched my home…most of our possessions weren't recovered even with magic." I responded sadly while trying to clean off a few charred spots on the album. That was one detail that I never shared…until now.

Harry took in a sharp breath and I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me into him. It felt like he wanted to say more but silently understood to not do so. Instead, I cracked open the album. A few ashes escaped the air and it smelled of smoke.

The first page, well, more like the first few pages was a family tree dating the Pendragons back to the first 'Arthur Pendragon' back in medieval times. I continued to turn the pages, seeing various pictures of my parents from childhood leading up to their days at Hogwarts.

My mother wore Quidditch robes while my father wore a Prefects' badge. Upon closer inspection, I noticed Harry waving in a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That can't be right. I looked to Harry and he seemed to notice the same thing.

"It looks like we are following some familiar footsteps." I said with a giggle. Harry only nodded as he slowly touched the picture.

"You look just like you mum…" I heard Harry mumble. "She was very beautiful." I smiled at the comment. My mother was a very beautiful woman and looking down at this particular picture, it looked just like me, down to the bright green eyes…except her hair was a deep brown and mine was a bright red…I guess I had to get something from my father.

We continued to flip as the figures in the album began to change. Into adulthood, my mother remained youthful and often cut her hair but it never went past her shoulders. I noticed that she wore nurse's robes that bore the logo for St. Mungos while my father was in office attire.

The house we used to live in was a beautiful one, the type of house I wouldn't mind raising a family in. My heart cried for the home I never had nor the family I never knew. I leaned into Harry, letting him hug me completely. I no longer wanted to turn pages but Harry continued for me. The next picture made Harry almost drop my album in the snow.

"I know this picture." Harry mumbled. I looked down at the next picture and was confused by the amount of people. "They were the original members of the Order. There's Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, my parents, Siruis…" Harry paused, his finger resting on a man with balding hair and an overbite.

"Uhm, was that Sirius?" I asked, gesturing to the picture. I hadn't realized that his godfather was so…odd looking.

"Oh lord no! Uh, do you remember that rat I told you about? The one that betrayed my parents and hid with the Weasleys for over a decade?" I nodded. "That's him." Harry grumbled.

"I'm sorry Harry; I've never seen Sirus…I didn't mean to assume…" I was stammering now but instead, Harry laughed at me and then showed me who Sirius was. He was very handsome man but he had a bit of mystery to him. Harry continued to turn the page but this time it was my turn to gasp.

In the next couple photos, I saw my mother's pregnant form and then myself as a tiny infant but no…something else fazed me completely. In a few photos, myself and my parents were pictured with Harry and his family. Harry was gazing at the album just as shocked as I was.

One of the photos in particular was me crawling around while Harry was struggling to sit up on a large pillow while our parents and godfathers laughed. Harry and I knew each other or at least interacted all those years ago. How come Albus never thought to mention it?

"Small world huh?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"And with us, it just keeps getting smaller."I replied with a small smile. "I think Albus has more explaining to do." Harry nodded beside me. He then sat up for a moment and I noticed him looking towards the house; it had gotten really quiet.

"Okay everyone, let's count down the rest!" Someone shouted. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" Everybody cheered at once and I heard a few fire crackers go off. I was about to get up and go inside when Harry held me back.

"No, I want you to myself for one more moment." Harry whispered before leaning in and planting his lips onto mine. Harry pulled away for a moment and after realizing we were facing no interruptions, he planted his lips more forcefully against my own once more.

His hands moved to my face and mine to his hair. The kiss was rushed yet passionate and his tongue was wild. Somehow I ended on top of Harry as we continued to kiss, finally undisturbed. My hands twisted and caressed against his soft locks while his hands moved tantalizingly slow down my back.

Another moment passed and I pulled away, needing air in my lungs. We both took in slow shallow breaths and I moved back to my original position on the bench. Harry hugged me so close that I could hear his accelerated heartbeat…it matched my own at that moment.

"Well, I can say that I'm not cold anymore." Harry chuckled. I giggled as I snuggled closer against Harry.

"Happy New Year to you too."


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: Hello all! I have a slighter shorter chapter for you all today! It would've been longer but I just couldn't help myself and decided to give another cliffhanger haha. Anyways, I hope ya'll like it and don't forget to review! =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 13**

Now we go back…back to reality and it makes me long for that last night we had at the Burrow. It was already mid-April, where had the time gone? Looking outside, it's as if that glorious Winter never happened. And instead of sunny Springtime, all I was feeling was woe; it was a calm before the storm type of feeling. Bad luck seemed to follow wherever and we couldn't have any more of it after that Quidditch loss against Hufflepuff but things can always get worse.

I had been on my way to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing since thanks to Cormac McLaggen, he ended up knocking Harry out during a Quidditch match due to his arrogance thus costing us the game. Now we were out two players and a captain for the rest of the season but at least Katie will be returning back; maybe she can tear Cormac a new one.

Both Ron and Harry have been 'taking turns' being in and out of the Hospital Wing. A month ago, Ron got drugged by someone named Romilda Vane. Actually, she intended to drug Harry since she was jealous that I was with him and attempted to give love potion through some candies; that wasn't even the worse of it.

When they brought the infected Ron to Professor Slughorn and attempted to reverse the problem, Ron was poisoned further with mulled mead from Madame Rosmerta. Ron was in a coma for a few weeks thus bringing in McLaggen. And now that Ron got out a day ago, Harry's been stuck since.

And all he's been doing in that Hospital Wing is either sulking or coming up with new conspiracy theories against Draco; I think that blow to the head made him worse. A clock chimed somewhere in the castle signaling an hour's passing. It was a late visit and I hoped Madame Pomfrey was on some sort of break so I could get some time with my boyfriend.

Before I entered the doorway, a double set of cracks emitted from the inside. Trying to be stealthy, I entered as quietly as possible. It was dimly lit aside from Madam Pomfrey's office and a light beside Harry's bed at the end. He was currently hunched over the side of his bed, whispering.

"While I'm here, I need you both to keep an eye on Malfoy for me…he's up to something." Harry said.

"Oh yes Master Potter! Dobby would be glad to assist!" A high pitched voice spoke. "We both will!"

Another voice was present but only grumbled in response. "Kreacher, this is a direct order."

"Yes Master Potter…Kreacher will assist in your blood traitor task." Harry sighed in response before sending them off. The same double crack I heard moments before happened again and I saw that is was from the elves apparating. Waiting a few moments, I escaped the shadows and headed towards Harry. But should I ask about what I just heard?

"Hey love, feeling any better?" I asked and Harry jumped at my voice.

"Bloody Hell Emma! How long were you there?" Harry snapped, looking shiftly between me and where the elves were standing.

"I just got here." I responded before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Harry scooted away from me. He was trying to give me extra room or he just didn't want to be near me…he has grown increasingly distant over the past few weeks and I worry over it every day. "Are you ok Harry?"

He didn't answer right away…just continued to stare into space, eyes darting around. Something wasn't right. It could be a variety of things and one of them was partially Dumbledore's fault…with the lessons and getting him to retrieve something from Slughorn. But what made me wonder was why couldn't he do it himself? Is it true that Dumbledore needs others to do his dirty work?

"Harry!" I finally yelled and that seemed to get his attention.

"What? Is something the matter?" He asked, as if seeing me there for the first time. I was so angry but Harry's behavior, I could feel sparks emitting from my fingertips.

"Is something the matter?!" I shouted back getting louder with each word. For a second, it looked as if the lights dimmed slightly. "Oh, something is the matter Potter! I have been sitting here trying to talk to you and you can't so much as pay attention?"

"Emma, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Your behavior lately has been inexcusable! I am sorry you are in the Hospital Wing and I am sorry that nobody seems to hear your theories but that is NO reason for you to shut me out!" The lights were flickering now; so much even that Harry took notice.

"Emma, calm down please." Harry said before getting up, hands in front of him like a shield. Before I could continue, doors busted open and Madam Pomfrey comes rushing into the room.

"Emma Pendragon! It is past visiting hours and near curfew! And here you are shouting at a patient!" She yelled before moving towards Harry and pushing him down. "You should be lying down Potter and not allowing yourself too much exertion." I was silent for a moment in attempt to slow my heavy breathing.

"My apologies Madame Pomfrey, you won't be seeing me here" I paused as I glanced at Harry. "Again. I will be off now." I finished before turning on my heel and exiting the Hospital Wing without so much as a glance back. I heard more screams from the angered nurse as I headed into the corridor.

I was fuming. And angry. No, I was just completely and utterly pissed off! But I also felt something else, foreign almost…I felt raw power building inside me and it was dying to get out.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

Besides the power that I felt, there was something else pumping in my system: adrenaline. I was running. Fast. Running throughout the corridors has been a normal occurrence for me lately. Lucky for me, I passed no soul whether alive or dead on my way to Gryffindor Tower.

By the time I reached the portrait entrance, I puffed out the password and earned a curse from the Fat Lady. I ran into the common room and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories ignoring whoever I passed. Once inside and taking a quick glance, I was alone. I muttered a quick spell to lock the door and began a search.

"Where is it…" I murmured as I tore apart my trunk. "Aha!" I squealed, finding the book Hermione gave me for Christmas. I hate to say it but I haven't brought myself to opening the book; part of me was afraid of what I found but this book may hold a key to what powers may have passed down to me.

I skimmed through the intro of 'the Pendragons' and a brief excerpt then paused at the contents. Woah and here I thought _Hogwarts, A History _had a lot of pages. And strangely enough, it was very updated; the last thing noted was about my parents and them having a child. Nope, have to go back farther.

_King Arthur__ is a legendary __British__ leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries who led the defense of Britain against __Saxon__ invaders in the early 6th century. During his reign, Arthur established an empire over __Britain__, __Ireland__, __Iceland__, __Norway__ and __Gaul__. Arthur the 1__st__ appeared in History as a great warrior defending Britain from both human and supernatural enemies alike. At one point before he became the future king, he was an apprentice to the great and powerful Merlin. According to legend, it was said that Merlin was the first wizard who had power to control the elements and conjure the impossible with simple words._

_Another important character in Arthurian history was the appearance of Morgan le Fay or 'Lady of the Lake', an equally powerful sorceress who played a role in leading King Arthur to Excalibur and later assisting on the quest of the Holy Grail. She also played the role of Merlin's lover and eventual downfall. It was said that Morgan le Fay originally assisted to Merlin and King Arthur as well as his court._

_But with Merlin's origin of Light magic was quickly followed by Morgan le Fay's practice with Dark magic. It was learned that for Dark magic to exist, one had to sacrifice their soul in exchange. It was unknown for centuries what type of specific ceremony took place but after it is completed, the soul was used was taken and warped in the darkest of ways as if it was ripped away entirely. To this day, it is unknown if-_

*BANG BANG*

I jumped at the sound, lost in the book. Then I heard it again along with a few voices. "Yes?" I called out.

"It's getting late Emma and we all have to get up early! Why can't you do this tomorrow since its Friday?" A voice shouted on the other side of the door. I leaned over to my bedside table and pulled out my old pocket watch. It was near eleven o' clock. Where had the time gone?

Closing my book, I got up and headed to the door to unlock it. I opened the door, letting my dorm mates inside. Before I could exit myself, I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Hermione with a sad expression.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Hermione asked softly. A few answers crossed my mind: 'Of course! My boyfriend is going crazy, I found out I'm not only related to Merlin but Lady of the Lake and Voldemort is out to get me! Oh, I haven't done any of my class work that's due tomorrow but all is peachy!'

"No but it will be once I finish my work for tomorrow." I responded with a sigh. Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more but a yawn escaped her instead. "Sweet dreams Hermione." I said before giving her a quick hug and heading downstairs.

The room was deserted and the fireplace was cackling away. I sat down on the rug with my back resting against the sofa. I opened my book and quickly scanned the page to where I had last left off which was difficult due to lack of light. At one point, I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs but when I glanced up, only shadows danced across the walls. Or so I thought.

"Hello? Emma, is that you?" A voice whispered in the darkness causing me to jump up and whip out my wand. My wand lit up immediately and I pointed it again into the darkness. Standing before me was Katie Bell.

"Oh my goddess!" I gasped and ran toward her, enveloping her in a hug. Katie stiffened a moment before returning the gesture. Not a second sooner, another person entered the common room: Professor McGonagall.

"Good Evening Miss Pendragon. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's near midnight." Professor McGonagall said in her usual curt voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor…I had a few assignments to finish." Which was true but I haven't exactly gotten to the 'finished' part. She nodded at my response.

"Well, be sure to finish promptly and try to get some rest. And since you are here, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Bell to her dorm?" Before I could answer, McGonagall smiled and turned away.

When I looked back at Katie, she had a faraway look on her face but she moved along. Her dorm was one level above mine and keeping my word to McGonagall, I was planning on heading to bed and hopefully finished my assignments. At her door though, Katie wouldn't budge and then I leaned in for a quick hug.

"I'm really glad you're back." I whispered and stepped away only I didn't get far. Katie was still attached to me and for some reason that worried me. "Uh, Katie? Could you-"

"Listen to me closely! I have to tell you this before it's too late!" Katie said in an urgent whisper. I stood still and nodded at her words. "I used to have nightmares at St. Mungos and I said some…things. Nurses ignored what I said and played it off as to the curse I was under but I know what I'm talking about! Before I left, I was given a special potion to help me 'get past it and forget' but I must share this before I fall into sleep! It's important that you listen."

I let out a shaky breath and nodded once more like I had a choice. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." She took a breath too and continued.

"I know who cursed the necklace I touched…I saw his face before I saw the darkness and horror." His? Did she see Voldemort?

"Who was it Katie?"

"Draco Malfoy."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It's safe to say I didn't sleep that night…again. I didn't sleep the next night or the weekend following. I haven't even shut my eyes at all since I've been in my bed and looking at my clock…it has been 7 hours since I've 'gone to bed'. Sighing, I decided to get up and get ready for the day.

Katie's confession to me a few nights ago just through me completely. That means Harry was right. I mean, I never truly doubted his views but some of what he said was a bit farfetched. Oh man, everybody owes him an apology now. I owe him an apology…but how will I tell him the truth? Or is this another thing I must keep from him?

Quietly, I exited the dorm and headed down to the common room. Of course it would be deserted, it was only 6 in the morning. But I just couldn't stand to be here either…it felt eerie in a way. Oh well, maybe I can try to have an early breakfast.

Unlike most days, it didn't take long for the staircases to change so I was able to travel down to the great hall in only a few minutes. Each of the 4 house tables was bare except for the one at the end farthest away from me. And fortunate enough for me, that person was alone. Doing a quick glance over, I marched over to the Slytherin table.

"Morning Draco, can I have a word?" I asked earning a jump from in front of me. Malfoy didn't respond but merely looked up towards me. If this kid wasn't 'pale' before, he was now…translucent was more like it. And the only color that stood out was the dark circles underneath his once grey eyes. I took an involuntary step back at his appearance.

"Are we lost little Gryffindor? Where's your backup?" Malfoy asked not even bothering to look past me.

"I need backup for a friendly conversation?"

"No conversation between Slytherins and Gryffindors are ever 'friendly'." Malfoy snapped back. I stood up straighter and tried to keep my expression neutral.

"They should be if one knows a secret about the other wouldn't you agree?" I said evenly. Malfoy's cool demeanor faltered slightly. "Now then, can we be civilized?"

"What do you want?" Malfoy growled.

"Just a simple exchange if you don't mind." I asked softly, tempted to sit down with him but decided against it. "This is just me, nobody else." And showing that he was still there deep down, Malfoy smirked at me.

"Things going sour with Potter and his flunkies?" I rolled my eyes and glared back, trying not to lose my temper.

"Nothing to do with them; it's just me whether you believe it or not." Malfoy looked like he wasn't sure if he could trust me…his changing expressions gave him away. "Can I owl you?" After another moment, he nodded and I gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure of what you are doing? I'm not exactly a good guy." Malfoy stated.

"You said it yourself that things are set in motion and I'm trying to figure out how to change it." I replied before turning around and heading back to my house table.

During our conversation, more students and teachers alike slowly filed in the hall. The short walk to the other side of the room felt long as I received stares from each house; the worse ones being from Gryffindor. I hadn't even fully sat down on the bench when Hermione started grilling me.

"What the bloody hell Emma?! Why were you over at the Slytherin table talking to Malfoy no less?!" Hermione demanded. I reached for a piece of toast and added a dollop of butter, stalling my answer.

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to get information?" I whispered. Realization dawned on Hermione's face. I wasn't sure if she thought I was being serious or going mental for doing so. Ron actually ceased eating and asked first.

"Have you gone mental? He's a Slytherin and his father is a Deatheater! Oh man, you've been around Harry too much! Wait, if Harry finds out-"

"If I find out what?" A voice asked and I turned sharply towards the door. Harry stood there, fresh from the hospital wing and a bit frail. He strode over towards us just as Ron stuffed more eggs and bacon into his mouth. Hermione clamped her lips shut as Harry took a seat next to me.

I couldn't look him in the eye but I could feel his on me. I attempted to take a few bites of my toast but despite the amount of butter on the bread, it felt like sandpaper in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry lean towards me and soon felt his breath on my ear.

"I've missed you love." Harry said huskily in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice but tried not to react. "And I'm sorry for how I acted the last time I saw you. Anyway you can forgive me?" Then he proceeded to rub a hand up and down my back, teasingly slow.

"Just as long as you don't get mad at me." I whispered, as I glanced at Ron and Hermione seated in front of me. Both have different shades of guilt, pity and possibly anger on their faces.

"Get mad at what?" Harry asked but before I could answer, Harry sucked in a breath and stood up. I turned to where he was staring and tried to keep my breathing even. Katie was walking down the aisle, chatting with various students and smiling at the welcoming statements from various students.

I didn't know whether to be thankful or upset at the distraction. Harry went up to Katie and exchanged a quick hug. Katie looked a lot better compared to a few nights ago. She had a glow in her cheeks and didn't look so far away as she did. I could hear a gist of what was said but was bothered by the way Harry interrogated her about what happened.

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't remember anything or who it may have been." Katie stated before walking past him and I just kept thinking the same thing.

'I wish I didn't remember either.'

* * *

"This is wrong. This is wrong. So wrong!" I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth along a first floor corridor. During break before going off to History of Magic, Draco owled me and asked me to meet him here once out last class of the day was finished. And what's worse, I had to lie to Harry about it.

Harry wanted to take a walk around the lake after Quidditch practice but I ended up ditching halfway through. I knew that was one more thing to explain but it didn't matter at the moment. I had to figure out if Harry was truly right about Draco and I can try to stop his plans. I just hope that Hermione and Ron managed to keep Harry distracted.

Time passed slowly and my stomach in protest with each second's passing. Just when I was considering abandoning my mission, I heard shuffling and hushed voices. I looked up and down the corridor and walked a few steps towards the nearby lavatory. Alone. My steps were the lone sounds down the hall.

Then I heard the sound once more and I realized it was coming from the female lavatory. Curiosity took over and I pushed the door to enter. A creak emitted as I pushed the door against the tiled walls and stepped inside. Deserted. Empty. Then what did I hear?

"It's about time you showed up Pendragon." A voice drawled. I jumped at the voice, my squeaks echoing around the room. I heard a chuckle in response and I glared at the nearest stall before moving forward.

The bathroom itself was rather large and nice looking. Three large floor to ceiling windows faced the farthest wall behind a large sink. Mirrors lined the sides diagonally faced from the stalls. Draco was currently seated in front of one of the sinks, disheveled but still managed to smirk up at me.

The young man in front of me couldn't be Draco. It's as if he has aged years since I last saw him today. His tie was loose, shirt un-tucked and pants wrinkled. The dark circles seemed more prominent now and his hair was a mess but in a weird way, the hair style suited the rest of the chaos that was Draco Malfoy.

"Took your sweet time getting here didn't you Princess P?" Draco said, getting up slowly. He had to grip the sink's bowl to steady himself.

"You said to meet outside the bathroom, not in. I couldn't tell with that chicken scratch you call penmanship." I huffed and Draco gave me a confused look.

"Chicken what?"

"Never you mind. Why did you pick the loo? A female loo no less!" I exclaimed.

"Because nobody uses this loo anymore. Rarely does a person go down this floor unless absolutely necessary." It was my turn to give Draco a confused look.

"But it's a very nice loo. Why wouldn't-" Then I paused, thinking back to a story the trio told me about their 2nd year. "No…" I said aloud.

"Yes. A ghost resides here." Draco stated then glanced behind me. "Hello Myrtle, this is the girl I told you about: Emma Pendragon." A chill went up my spine at that moment as I slowly rotated to face the ghost. I gasped and ended up stepping backwards in Draco. She was a child. And by the look on her face, a bitter one.

The ghost girl huffed at me and began glaring. "Hmmph! Does my ugliness frighten you? Are you disturbed by the way I look that you back away from me?!" Oh bollocks. They mentioned about how sensitive she was. Crap, what do I say?

"Oh no! On the contrary…uh, I was just thinking how someone as young and fair as you had to be taken away so early. Please, I am sorry if I have offended you." I pleaded. Myrtle's expression softened into a small smile.

"I like her Draco…bring her around more often." Myrtle said before disappearing. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around to face Draco. He looked like he wanted to laugh at me.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed. Draco gave a light chuckle and attempted to push away from the sink.

"That was the only other person here that knows my secrets." Draco stated with a grimace.

"So does this mean-"

"It was all me. I did it all." Draco interrupted. He was breathing hard and looked like he was going to pass out. I moved closer and grabbed an arm to steady him. C'mon Draco, please finish talking before you pass out. He glanced up as if reading my mind and something flashed in his eyes...they looked grey again. Almost.

"Now are you sure of what you are saying Draco?" I asked shakily. Why was I afraid? I was getting the information I needed! 'But at what cost?' a voice asked from the back of my mind. No. This was way too easy.

"Aren't you even going to ask why?" He whispered.

"Why what?" I asked, confused at his question.

"I just want this to stop! Nothing is going as planned!" Draco screamed, his voice echoing off the once silent walls. "No matter what I do…" He began but cut himself off. "it is all for not…he'll kill me…"

"Draco? What is?" I asked frantically. "Is it Voldemort?" I asked in a whisper. His head snapped back towards me and he just looked at me…like he was truly seeing me.

"Emma. Please save me!" Draco said fearfully. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes…beautiful grey eyes.

"Nothing can save you Malfoy; you will end up rotting away in Azkaban along with your father." A familiar voice spoke from the shadows. I froze on the spot and turned to see Harry standing some feet away near the entrance.

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! This was bad! So very bad! Harry was here! He was still in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes as if he came straight here. I could tell that he must've ran the entire way…it was looked like he was trying to keep his breathing under control. But his face said otherwise…oh man, I could feel the heat pulsing from him. The anger and the hate.

Harry had his wand trained at Draco…or at least I hope it was Draco and not myself...I hope I didn't make him furious enough to strike me. Upon closer inspection, I noticed his wand hand was shaking and I could also see a piece of parchment looked that looked familiar. Wait…is that-?

"Harry, please allow me to explain." I began slowly. I attempted to move pass Draco but he held me back, blocking me. Harry's eyes flashed angrily at that movement. If looks could kill, Draco would be flat on the tile.

"Malfoy." Harry hissed. "Step away from her. Now." Harry said, moving forward. I felt Draco flinch and then glance at me with a sad look. Suddenly, I felt myself being flung to the side of the room and hit the ground hard.

And that's when all Hell broke loose. Curses and hexes flew left and right all around me. I scurried away to the nearest corner and could only watch as I fumbled for my own wand. Draco hid behind one of the sinks while Harry slid underneath a stall. Whether it was by Draco or Harry, a toilet nearest to me exploded and began to flood the bathroom.

"Stop this madness please!" I screamed, hoping to get some response even if from an outsider but nothing. I couldn't even move unless I wanted to get hit with something. I tried to stand and as soon as I did, black spots dotted my vision. That fall must've given me a concussion.

"Expelliamus!"

"Protego!"

Another blast hit nearest to me, knocking me off my feet and inadvertently sliding me across the floors towards where Draco hid away. There was a moment of cease fire and I could hear Harry sloshing a few feet away. Draco put a finger to his mouth in a 'shhhhh' action and blocked me from view once more.

"Don't be a coward Malfoy! I heard every word you said so come out and accept your fate!" Harry exclaimed. Draco rose and I tried to do the same but he held me down, shaking his head. He mouthed 'sorry' before raising his wand and jumping out to face Harry.

"Noooooo!" I screamed but it was too late and Draco was too slow.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry bellowed. Next thing I heard was a triple slashing like a whip crackling against flesh along with a heavy force hitting the side of my face. From where I lay, I looked over and saw nothing but blood. Farther from that was the body of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh my God." I whispered while trying to move but I paused, feeling pain on my face. I raised my hand to touch it and then brought my hand in front of me. My hand was covered in blood, my own. And then I saw blackness.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for taking so long to update but judging by the most recent reviews, it caused me to take a little longer with the edits. There was a bit of backlash from the last update and I hope that this one makes up for it. I do apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems a bit rushed but sadly, this story is coming to a close. There are 2 more chapters and an Epilogue left in this story. I am considering making a sequel but that depends on if it is wanted or not. After reading this, please go to my user page and vote in the poll on if you want to read a sequel to this story. Well, I think that just about does it so I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and as always, don't forget to review! =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 15**

Pain. So much pain. Never have I ever felt something like this. I couldn't even move and that frightened me. It was dark. Was it night? Where are the stars? No, I just couldn't see. Panic was setting in and fast. My breathing accelerated and I could feel my heart pumping as if it would fly out at any moment.

"Emma, please calm yourself, it won't help the healing process any better." A faraway voice spoke. It was almost a whisper.

"Help me." I tried to say but it came out as a moan instead. I felt pressure against my forehead then a cooling sensation spread through the rest of my body.

"Open your eyes." That voice again. I shook my head no afraid that if I did, my head would just roll away. "Trust me, please open your eyes my dear." Slowly, my eyes opened and adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud and earned a chuckle from my left side. I turned sideways and noticed a familiar long white beard with a pair of twinkling blue eyes staring back at me. "Albus?"

Albust smiled faintly and nodded in reply. "Evening my dear, you are in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

"So I am…" I mumbled, looking around. It was eerily quiet. Only a few overhead lights were on and most of the beds were empty except for one at the end. Curtains were drawn around the bed and no light indicated if the person was awake. Who could it be? Why can't I remember?

"Do you know who is in that bed my dear?" Albus asked softly, searching my face for any recognition. I scrunched up my face and tried to remember but only got a headache in return. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." I snapped back. Albus looked sad and I almost felt bad for snapping but I remembered I was still mad at my godfather. Albus sighed before speaking again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Albus asked, treading carefully. I sighed and thought back while trying to fight the increasing brain pain.

"I remember leaving the Quidditch pitch…I think we had practice but there was something else I had to do and it involved going to the loo…" It didn't sound right at all and that caused Albus to sigh before speaking.

"Since it seems you are dealing with some short term memory loss, I am going to go through what I can until your memory fully returns." Albus paused, seeing if I could keep up. I nodded for him to continue. "The person occupying that bed down there is Draco Malfoy." I gasped. I wanted to ask what had happened but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Please child, allow me to finish." I nodded and clamped my mouth shut. "Now, it seems you may have set up a meeting with Mr. Malfoy and it seems you were…interrupted." Albus paused but not for my benefit this time. "And the interrupter was Mr. Potter."

"Oh no…" I whispered and looked down towards Draco again. I blinked slowly and I felt something click…the cogs were turning. I saw flashbacks of me being in a deserted female bathroom and this sad ghost talking to me. Then it flashed to Draco…he looked miserable and we were discussing something important. Then Harry appeared…

Oh my God! Harry he saw us together and then he got so angry. He and Draco had a duel…a terrible duel. Draco tried to shield me and then Harry administered one final attack. It took Draco out and then…pain. Instinctively, I raised my hand to my right cheek; it was bandaged.

"Harry's spell hit me, not just Draco." I said shamefully, looking up at Albus. He looked just as sad as he nodded. "What's happened to him?"

"Unfortunately for him, Snape was the first professor to make it to the scene. Having two students and one of them from his own house both unconscious before him with Harry hovering wand outstretched didn't look good. Harry has been sentenced to dentitions with Snape for the rest of term, cannot participate in Quidditch and also lost Gryffindor 100 house points."

"Bloody Hell." I mumbled, hoping Albus didn't notice and he acted as if I said nothing.

Albus continued. "The spell he used was unknown and a very dangerous one at that. When uttered correctly, its effects were slashes to the victim from a distance, causing rather deep wounds. And since you were in that line of fire, the spell hit you as well but wasn't as potent as with Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded in understanding, looking back at Draco. Guilt rose up in my throat like bile making me feel sick. Even though Harry cast the spell, I still had some fault in what happened. If it wasn't for me badgering Draco into a meeting, he wouldn't be in a hospital bed. If I didn't make Harry suspicious of me, he wouldn't be in trouble.

"My dear, please don't blame yourself…it'll tear you up inside." Albus stated as if he could read my thoughts.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling!" I snapped again but quickly covered my mouth in shock. Albus closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again and stared at me.

"I have an idea and I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Albus sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "My dear, sweet Emma…please take heart to these words. You may not believe what I say but you need to listen." Albus said tiredly.

And in that moment for the first time since I've been with Albus, he looked weary and tired like the simplest tasks wore him out. When did this happen?

"I have loved you since the day you were born and then after. And every time I had to pass you to another person, a piece of me broke. It is true, I always knew your fate which is why I had to keep you hidden for the longest time especially when I learned you had your own prophecy.

I tried to put it off as long as possible because if any word got out, I would lose you and I was too selfish for that to happen. If I truly had my way, you would never have had to live your life and I would never put you in a position to feel the sadness you feel now."

I wanted to cry. It had been so long since Albus has been truly honest and open with me. And it was so sad that it had to take a situation like this for it to happen.

"With that being said, I hope you can find it deep down in your heart to forgive me. My time in your life was short and with how the world is now, even more so and I would hate if you memory of me was tarnished by my mistakes…" Albus voice cracked and he took a deep breath.

"Please don't say anymore." I pleaded, tears streaming down my face. "Please, just promise not to lie to me anymore and be honest with me like you are now." He nodded and caressed my face with his good hand. I took a quick glance at the blackened one that hadn't healed in the months I last saw it.

Albus noticed this and chuckled a bit. "I guess I can tell you how this happened now?"

"You don't have to…" I mumbled.

"Just to put it simply, I put on the wrong ring and it cursed my hand." Albus stated, ignoring me. "I am waiting on Professor Snape to come up with the antidote…won't be much longer now." Albus finished and an unrecognizable look crossed his face. I wanted to ask if he was holding back but I had enough for one night.

"Well, I hope he comes up with something soon."

"I have no doubt that he will." Albus responded with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Now, I think I kept you up long enough. I would hate for Madame Pomfrey to scold me like she did Mr. Potter." He said with a chuckle before standing.

"Wait, Harry was here?!" I exclaimed. I can't believe I forgot about Harry.

"Yes my dear. For the past 3 days in between classes and detention, he has watched you for any sign of improvement…I think he's quite fond of you." Albus said with a wink.

"I wouldn't think he would be so fond of me after what's happened." I grumbled and Albus just shook his head.

"Emma, it is clear how Harry feels towards you and the connection you both have. It would take a lot worse things for that to change overnight."

* * *

A few days and quite a few potions later, Madame Pomfrey deemed me fit to leave the Hospital Wing. It felt weird to be out and about since I was stuck inside for close to a week. My bones ached and my body was tired but it was nice to see the sun again. And it was even weirder that April passed me so quickly.

May was only a few days away and Spring has definitely made its presence known. The lake was defrosted completely and the Whomping Willow was in full bloom. Owls flew all over my head and fresh flowers littered the air. The sky was in its bluest form if that made any sense and the breeze blew softly against my skin.

I was walking the grounds…alone. It was still a school day and only half of it was done so it was perfect timing for me to think to myself. I couldn't bring myself to go to any meals…not yet. I didn't want to see the faces of pity or scrutiny. I knew what I had to face but I just wasn't ready.

I knew of Malfoy's secrets but I didn't know how to explain it. And I had a feeling of what most of the school thought of me now. A tramp. Betrayer. Choosing a Slytherin Prince over the Chosen One. No, they couldn't think that…could they? I shouldn't jump to conclusions, not until I know what was shared. My mind was racing through all the possible conclusions I jumping and I couldn't control it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgh!" I finally broke down. I screamed and screamed until my lungs gave out. I was currently perched underneath an old tree nestled by the lake. This was all becoming too complicated. I thought I was gaining some sort of control but I felt just as powerless as I did all those years ago. Who am I kidding, I never had any control.

But I had magic and I always had control over my magic. Oh why didn't I think of this sooner? I took a deep breath and sat Indian style under the tree only a few feet from the lake. Meditation was my best friend at one point in time and I hate myself for forgetting it. I closed my eyes and worked on blocking out everything else.

In. Out. In. Out. Steady breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Keep breathing. Balance your chi, find your center. Originally used as a way to calm my nerves, my previous guardian Anila and her teachings helped with something else: harnessing my raw inner magic, the true Pendragon power.

I felt an intense pressure build up from within my chest causing my body to tingle with heat. Sparks emitted from my fingertips as I continued with my breathing. My skin prickled and burned but my mind felt light and clear as if I didn't catch up to my nerves' response yet.

The wind began to pick up whether by my doing or Mother Nature's…I didn't care either way for I had found my center and I had its control. I was at peace finally. I felt…light. I was floating, drifting. I felt…free. But unbeknownst to me at that moment, I was being watched and was soon going to be interrupted.

A sharp intake of breath pulled me away from my peace and caused my eyes to shoot open. A few feet down towards the ground was a certain green eyed boy in Gryffindor robes staring up at me. Wait, when did I get so high up? Then I noticed that I was actually floating high in the air near some branches and that wasn't even the half of it...I was caught in a whirlwind of my own creation. Around my floating body was water from the lake, leaves from the trees and I seemed to have fire licking on my palms.

Having already lost my concentration, I fell out of the air and slammed onto the ground while getting showered in the lake water. Leaves landed all around me and got netted into my hair. With a glare, I looked up to see Harry trying to keep a straight face until his eyes glanced over to my bandaged cheek.

"Wicked parlor trick." Harry said as he stuck a hand out but I was already halfway standing and still pulling leaves from my hair.

"You should see my headliner when I start pulling rabbits from a top hat and cards fly from my sleeves." I grumbled in response. Harry gave me a confused look before giving me a light chuckle. His eyes glanced warily back to my cheek. "It looks worse than it feels, trust me."

Harry sighed and made a step closer to me but paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't think the curse would hit you."

"Well, we didn't think a lot of things would happen but you shouldn't be surprised that using a curse you have no knowledge of would produce such results." I snapped back earning a wince from Harry. Before I could apologize, Harry began shouting.

"I was trying to defend myself against Malfoy but I guess you seemed to have forgotten that haven't you?! You seem to be quite chummy with him now huh?!" That was it…I was waiting for that accusation but it hurt to hear it from Harry first. Tears weld up in my eyes and I pivoted then marched away in the other direction. Harry swore then followed behind me. "Emma, wait! I'm so-"

"No the bloody hell you are not! Or else you wouldn't have said it! Damn you Harry Potter!" I said rounding back and facing him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Harry looked guilty and attempted to move towards me again but I shuffled away. "Maybe if you paid closer attention every once in awhile instead of using tunnel vision, maybe you would see that I cared so much for you that I decided to help you with getting some proof!"

"I didn't want to drag you down Emma! Can't you see that?! I didn't want you to be brought down lower than you already are!" Harry shouted back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I shouted back, my voice rising a few octaves with each scream.

"You know what it means." Harry said in almost a whisper. He tried to step forward once more and I side stepped him again. I knew what he was doing but I was still furious and shaking from head to toe.

"Bollocks! We are supposed to be together in this, in all things remember?" I was shaking more now and I couldn't control it. I tried to breathe like I was doing before but it wasn't helping…nothing was helping...I had come undone.

Emma was gone now and her power had taken over. She was then lifted into air once more…twice as much as before. Storm clouds circled over head and the wind picked up around them. Harry was in shock and had no idea on how to access the situation.

Her hair whipped around her face looking almost like a wild flame and her eyes began to glow as did the rest of her. Lightening shot around her from the skies and more shot from her fingertips to the ground. Then in a flash, she was back and falling fast to the ground. Harry rushed ahead and just barely missed her.

"Oooof!" They both went with Emma clutched tightly to Harry's chest. She came to quicker than Harry expected and was rewarded with bright green eyes instead of the glowing yellow ones from moments ago. For the first time in days, Harry was able to see a large genuine smile from Emma.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Emma chuckled. Despite the constant mood swings from both parties, he laughed along with her.

But from a greater distance away, they were being watched. A weary eyed Albus Dumbledore could see the spectacle unfold perfectly from his office while boring a grim expression.

"Severus…it is time."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Hello all! Just a warning for this chapter, I had issues writing this chapter. I admit that it may seem a bit rushed and I may not of edited as well as I should. It was also very difficult writing this chapter for reasons you will find out lol. Anyways, there is one chapter after this one plus an epilogue and hopefully a sequel by the end of summer. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and as always, don't forget to review! =)

**Disclaimer (Repeat)**: I don't not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 16**

What was that term Americans used when they had been found out? The cat's out of the bag? I slipped on my tongue? Whatever the term, my secret's out. The biggest secret I've kept since I arrived here…the only thing I couldn't bear to tell a soul, even Harry. I knew about the Pendragon power for a while now but only recently did I know more of the history behind it.

It had been a week since my 'revelation' and sadly, part of that day was still a bit foggy. Harry took it very well at first but whenever I looked into his eyes, I could see betrayal reflected back at me. We were currently sitting on his bed in the boys' dormitories with the curtain around us along with a silencing charm in use. He questioned me again on why I kept this a secret for so long.

"I made a vow to Dumbledore before I came here: I was not to speak a word of my power. Even though I argued that I would be safe within Hogwarts walls and under his direct protection but Dumbledore wasn't so sure." I paused and took a breath before continuing. "So, Dumbledore performed the vow and I agreed but it seemed that there were a few…loopholes." I finished, chuckling slightly.

"Meaning me strolling in on you?" Harry asked and I nodded in response. "So that means?"

"The vow was voided. Odd isn't it?"

"Very much or it could've been planned." I gave him a confused look. "Hey, this is Dumbledore we're talking about."

"True but I don't think he counted on the meditation either. I never even told him about it." I mumbled.

"Wow, you kept a secret from Dumbledore?" Harry asked sarcastically. I shoved him slightly and he just laughed at me.

"I learned from the best." I said chuckling along with him. I sighed thinking back and trying to organize my thoughts. "I only learned about it a couple years back while in India. My guardian at the time, Anila, thought it was best for me and that it would help." I said more so to myself.

"With controlling your powers or harnessing them?" Harry asked and I just shrugged in response. "So, what other tricks can you do?" I looked up at him and smirked. I held out my hand in the blink of an eye, his glasses appeared on my palm. Harry's eyes fluttered and looked around confused as I giggled at him. "Funny. You can do wandless magic." Harry grumbled as he snatched his glasses back.

"You may call it wandless magic but I call it Telekinesis."

"Tele-what?"

"Telekinesis." I repeated with a giggle. "It's the ability to move objects with your mind." I said as I made a grab for Harry's glasses again but he grabbed hold and held them close. "It skips a generation on my mother's side."

"My love, what can you not do?" Harry chuckled and I blushed. He hasn't used a pet name or anything on me in awhile.

"I can't get you to forgive me." I quickly covered my mouth, shocked that I let that slip but Harry heard me and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed and removed my hands deciding to sit on them for the time being.

"You won't look me in the eye Harry and when you do slip up, I see a change in your eyes when you look at me. Do you honestly not trust me anymore?" I asked and Harry's mouth formed a thin line. He blinked a few times and looked away. I reached up to place a hand on his cheek and turned his face to me once more.

"It's not that I don't trust you…it's just that I feel even worse for doing the same thing. In a way, I feel like I caused it." Harry responded. Part of me wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement but I knew that he was being serious.

"How'd you reckon that?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Things never go my way anymore and with the task Dumbledore gave me-" Harry paused, eyes wide.

"What task?" I asked and shook his head. "No Harry! What task? Does it have to do with Horcruxes?" Harry's eyes grew even wider at my question. Shit! I never mentioned this to him.

"How do you know about that?" Harry demanded. Oh fuck me! Now I have more explaining to do.

"You remember that dream I had at the Burrow? The one I wasn't ready to tell you?" Harry nodded and I continued. "Well, it looked more like a memory…Slughorn's memory. It seemed to have been back when he was a Hogwarts' Professor back when Voldemort was Tom Riddle."

"Bloody Hell! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry exclaimed. I winced at the harshness of his voice, regretting another slip up.

"That's not all." I whispered. Harry clamed up and nudged me along. "My dream shifted to a dark cave…it was surrounded by dark water with a small island. Both you and Albus were present." I paused, taking a quick breath. "Albus looked like death and you weren't too far behind! There was a swarm of Inferi-"

I stopped talking…I couldn't breathe. Flashes of that dream came at me in a whirlwind and I was suffocating. Harry shot forward and held me close. "Stop! Don't tell me anymore, I'm sorry for pushing you."

"No! You need to know! It was so real Harry! Thousands of Inferi were swarming onto that little island and they were trying to take you! There's this spell you must remember to fight them: Partis Temporus, please remember that!" I know I must've sounded hysterical by that point but I felt that he needed to know at that very moment.

"Ok love, I promise! Please calm down, you're going mental." Harry pleaded.

"Don't call me mental! I had see 2 of the most important men in my life die and-"

"It was a dream love!" Harry interrupted as he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"You of all people should know better when it comes to dreams." I said darkly as tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt my body shaking and I tried my hardest to keep calm. Harry noticed it too and pulled me closer to him. Harry slowly pulled us downward onto his pillow as he gently stroked my side.

"I know love; believe me, I know. That's why I said before not to let it consume you and I see it already has." I was about to interrupt him but he hushed me. "I won't forget the spell, I promise."

As Emma snuggled into his chest, fear gripped at Harry. He managed to calm away her hysterics but was afraid some of his own may bubble up to the surface. There was still one more thing to be discussed here before further actions could be taken.

"Emma…" Harry began. I murmured a 'hmmm' in response. "I don't know how to say but…I'm leaving tonight." I jumped up so quick it even shocked Harry.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I have a task to complete with Dumbledore concerning the Horcruxes." My mouth fell open as I gaped at Harry.

"So they're real? My dream wasn't a dream?" Harry shook his head sadly.

"That was a memory I had to beg for. I'm not sure how you managed to see it but I'm not surprised you did." Harry paused and sighed again. "Anyways, Dumbledore seems to know the location of one of them and I intend to destroy it."

"Harry, I beg of you…please, don't go." I pleaded. "I know what I saw will be your fate."

"Emma, please do not worry…I'll be with Dumbledore. We've discussed and trained for this for months. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Harry finished. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was dead set on leaving.

Such raw determination was present in those emerald orbs and I knew then that if there was any glimmer of a chance to stop Voldemort, he would take it without question. But despite the serious nature of that conversation, I couldn't help but come up with a few perverse alternatives.

Looking up at him again through dark lashes, I bit my bottom lip before speaking. "So, there is no way I can persuade you to stay?" I asked while trying to sound as seductive as possible. Harry's eyes widened slightly and his Adam's apple quivered in response.

Before he could answer, I quickly hopped over and straddled his hips. I grasped his forearms and slammed them back into the pillow. While smirking down, I thought that I didn't truly have him…he had me on weight and height but I could just tell he was tempted. I mean, I was beginning to feel how 'tempted' he was. I leaned down slowly and licked his earlobe earning a shudder from Harry.

"You should know that I can be very persuasive." I purred, emphasizing the last word. Harry groaned beneath me and I tried my hardest not to giggle.

"As tempting and rather pleasing as that sounds love, I can't-" I silenced him with a kiss. I barely had any physical contact with my boyfriend in weeks and I wasn't taking no for an answer at the moment; I just wanted it to be me and Harry…just me and my boyfriend.

Things were getting hot and heavy quick as she went to town on Harry's mouth. He moaned into her mouth and smirked into the kiss. Harry's hands ceased to be pinned to a pillow as they roamed up and down her body while receiving whimpers from the latter.

In between kisses, Harry managed to strip Emma down to just a bra and jeans while she in return letting her hands explore Harry's bare torso. Emma pulled away to catch a breather and got chance to stare at his lean athletic figure. Oh man, Qudditch and puberty were so kind to this body.

Harry took this opportunity to flip their positions and he began kissing down her jawline and to her neck, nipping along the way. A mix of a giggle and a moan escaped her lips as he continued his journey. But in a snap, the nipping stopped. Looking upwards, Harry bored a serious expression and Emma was unsure as to why…she thought her plan had worked.

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment; his jeans were currently near his calves and a bulge was visible in the tight grey boxer briefs he was sporting. Emma on the other hand was clad only in a crimson laced bra with matching knickers. Now that the snogging had stopped, she was aware of how cold she was filling and how that further affected her nipples.

"I can't tell you how hard it was for me to stop." Harry began slowly. Both were still breathing heavily and hearts were pounding even more loudly.

"Why did you then?" Emma asked. There was still a glimmer of lust in his eyes as he looked down at the near naked female below him but another emotion flickered as well: doubt.

"This isn't the right time, we both know this. Like it or not, I am still going tonight and as much as it kills me to say-"

"Then don't say it! I admit doing what I did was rather sneaky of me but trust that it wasn't the only reason. I'm scared for you Harry, truly and I just wanted to…erm, I just…" Emma tried to finish but couldn't…the words were caught in her throat.

"Wanted to show me how much you loved me in case it was the last time." Harry finished. Emma nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. A few spilled out and Harry caught them quickly, kissing them as they fell.

"I love you Harry." Emma whispered, looking Harry dead in the eye. Harry smiled and leaned forward kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too, always." Harry whispered back before bringing his lips to hers once more. Urgency set in as the kiss deepened and time passed. Harry kicked away what was left of his pants and settled between Emma's legs. Fully aware of their position, she rose her hips to Harry's as he groaned in response.

*Tap Tap Tap*

They both stopped immediately at the sound and then it started again. Harry growled in frustration and quickly slid his pants back to his hips. He looked at Emma sadly before removing the charms around the bed and heading to the source of the sound.

Moving just as quietly, Emma stuck her head of the curtains. Thankfully, nobody was present except for them and his owl Hedwig. He took the note from its talons, frowning. He slipped Hedwig and treat before sending her away and closing the window back.

"It's time." Harry said simply. Emma knew what he meant and nodded sadly. Harry put on the rest of his clothing along with his shoes and a thick sweater. He stored away his wand and invisibility cloak, folded small and in his back pocket. And all that was left in his hands now was a wrinkled piece of parchment that she recognized as the Marauder's map.

A cold breeze past between them and snapped Emma back to reality. She dressed almost as quickly as Harry and lingered in the center of the room a few feet away. "I guess I should go then." Emma mumbled as she turned towards the entrance to the dorm.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed and Emma turned around quickly still hoping he reconsidered. Harry took a few steps towards her and handed her the map. "Take this and be on high alert. Do you remember the spell for it?" Emma nodded. "Good." Harry said simply.

In a snap, Emma threw herself at Harry. He was caught off guard but managed to steady them both. "Please come back to me Harry; I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't."

"I will be back, I promise." Harry responded, squeezing her tightly against him.

"And Albus too?" Emma added hopeful. She was still shaky from her dream she had months ago and talking to him earlier had her on edge still.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_You wanted to see me Albus?" I asked as I sat in front of him. It was Friday afternoon and lunch had just been served. Albus had sent an urgent note requesting her presence so instead of catching up with her fellow Gryffindors, Emma grabbed a sandwich and raced out the Great Hall._

_Albus was currently staring out the window with a solemn look on his face as if there was something peculiar that kept his interest. But at the sound of his goddaughter speaking, he gave his full attention._

"_I just wanted to chat my dear, for a moment." Albus said quietly as he slowly sat in his chair. It looked like he aged an extra 20 years while trying to sit._

"_Are you ok Albus? You aren't getting old on me are you?" I said with a chuckle and Albus laughed as well._

"_I've always been old child; it just seems my age has finally caught up to me." Albus laughed again but it was worse. His eyes didn't hold that familiar twinkle anymore and I knew then something was wrong._

"_Seriously Albus, what is wrong? Are you ill? Is that why you summoned me?" I asked already starting to rant. Albus smiled and held up a hand to silence me._

"_My dear Emma, you are such a sweet child…I truly couldn't ask for a better goddaughter." Albus stated as his smile grew wider. "I know I do not say that often and I know that we haven't spoken much but I needed you to her that." My heart melted at the words and I smile back._

_I got up and rushed around the desk to hug him. Albus returned the hug but lightly and patted me. He felt weak somehow yet I couldn't tell how I knew. It wasn't just his eyes or his current demeanor…it was like I could feel it pulsing from him._

"_Are you sure there isn't something else?" I prodded once more. And there it was…faint but still there, the twinkle._

"_Not now but in time."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I will do everything in my power to make sure we both return to you safely. Is that good enough my love?" Harry asked with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I guess it has too." Emma responded with a small smile. It was a forced one but a smile nonetheless. A clock chimed in the dorm and Emma looked at it frowning. It was 8 o'clock already, the day nearly gone. Looking back at Harry, he looked just as sad. They hugged once more before Harry pulled away and marched towards the door. Without looking back, he exited and shut it behind him.

More tears flowed from Emma's cheeks as she slid down to the floor, hugging herself. The room shook, reacting to her current state and Emma struggled to will her powers to stop it like before. Even though he had already left the room and was probably halfway to Albus by now, she couldn't help but utter the words that kept raking her brain: be safe.

* * *

3 hours have gone by since they left and still no sign of Albus or Harry on the map. But something more peculiar has happened, Draco contacted me. I was sitting alone in the common room reading a note from him that was sent not more than 5 minutes ago.

_Emma,_

_This is going to sound strange but heed my warning. I know that they are gone and where they are. Don't ask how but know that you are no longer protected from what will happen tonight. All I request is you stay inside and hidden. No, not just request but implore. I also ask that when everything is finally over, find it in your heart to forgive me. I wish you could've saved me but I am already lost and I hope that instead maybe you can be saved instead._

_Draco_

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I recited. Looking down, various names appeared before me. "Where are you Draco…" I mumbled to myself. Scanning the parchment, his name popped up immediately. His name was moving upward on the staircases and fast.

Where could you be going to? Just above that place was a tower. I pondered the note and the map before leaping up and heading out of the portrait hole. If I hurried, I could head him off and luck was on my side when a hidden passage appeared to my left.

"Lumos." I whispered as I entered the passage and crept along. It was dark, damp and fairly narrow. I considered turning around and taking the long way but it looked like my hideaway disappeared off the map as quickly as it appeared. Well, here goes nothing. I kept looking at the map and then back forward as I moved along. As I walked, the path seemed to take more of an incline as I moved until what looked like a trapdoor appeared before me.

The door itself was nearly rusted shut but once I slammed my upper body against the wood, crumbling the wood easily. I smiled as I stepped out, happy that I made it to the center of the tower and that I managed to beat Draco up here. Without looking at the map again, I whispered "Mischief managed."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice spoke and I jumped 10 feet away. Coming up the steps behind me was none other than Draco Malfoy. I was actually scared; he was so quiet!

"Draco! My God, you scared me to death!" And you look almost like it too. He didn't even flinch or show any sign of remorse. He moved so slowly towards me but then just stopped arm's length away. His face was twisted and sad looking. For the first time, I just wanted to hug him…almost.

"Why are you here?! Why didn't you listen?!" Draco nearly shouted. Now he looked close to tears and my heart was hurting for him. I moved forward, still cautious of his current behavior.

"I guess Harry rubbed some of his bad habits on me." Draco snorted in response but I ignored it. "I still want to help you…it's not too late." I whispered. I touched his shoulder lightly and I could see it in his eyes that he was considering it.

"I told you already…it's too late for me and it's too late to stop this. It is done." Draco mumbled back. Then various things happened at once: I could hear whooshing sounds in the distance...the sound a broom makes when flying around a heavy wind and the sound of heavy stomping from a few floors below us. My heart started to pound and flashes of fear crossed Draco's face.

"Draco? What's happening?" I asked quickly and he just looked at me sadly.

"I hope you can forgive me for this too." Draco responded and then I felt my body being propelled in the air and then slam into the wall. Oh no! I knew this spell…I was immobile for as long as the castor saw fit.

"Draco." I pleaded before he cast another spell to silence me. I tried to scream but no sound was heard and that's when even more panic set in. Draco was in front of me now with the same expression on his face.

"These spells will hold you for a few moments after I depart." Draco stated as his voice broke. "I am so sorry…I didn't want you to see this." His voice cracked some more and few tears slid down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly and looked me in the eyes. "Don't hate me after this." Draco said in a whisper before casting one final spell that rendered me near invisible.

After he finished with me, he moved to the shadows opposite the window. The stomping below us stopped and through the cracks in the flooring, I saw people dressed in black. They were just as quiet as Draco if not more and one of them was cackling wickedly. My stomach churned as I thought of whom that may be and the feeling worsened when the whooshing grew louder.

Through the window, I vaguely could make out two figures flying towards the tower. My God, it's Albus and Harry! No! NO! I tried to scream again but failed even as they landed just a few feet from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco flinch then take a step forward. At the same time, Albus heard that subtle movement. He charmed Harry the same way I was and hid him underneath his invisibility cloak just as Draco revealed himself.

"Good Evening Draco. What are you doing here on such a dark night?" Albus began. I started to cry then. I attempted to use my telekinesis on Draco to somehow knock him away. I tried so many spells, nonverbally and nothing helped. Whatever Draco did blocked me; all I could do was watch.

"You know bloody well why I'm here?!" Draco shouted, wand pointed at a disarmed Albus who was struggling to stand.

"Another assassination attempt in the works Draco? My boy, you are not a killer…there is still a chance for you." Albus pleaded.

"No, I was chosen to do this! I must do this!" Draco shouted again before flashing him a tattoo on his forearm…the dark mark, Voldemort's mark.

"No Draco, you don't." Albus responded. He raised his wand to Draco but it was deflected easily due to Albus' current state. "Very good Draco, you've learned well. Since I am disarmed, shall I make this easier for you?" He said while spreading his arms wide.

"Shut up!" Draco spat, re-aiming his wand at Albus' chest. No, please don't I plead mentally. More sounds emitted from below us. They're coming now and fast.

"You aren't alone?" Albus asked confused. "You used the cabinet?"

"Yes! I fixed it in the Room of Requirement and placed its twin in Borgin & Burks. Smart right?" Albus nodded in response.

"Draco, please! You still have a choice in this-"

"NO!" Draco interrupted. "Can you not understand? Can anyone not understand?! I must kill you or he kills me!" Albus shook his head again before snapping his gaze to the stairs. From my angle, I couldn't see them but I could hear them. A female cackle echoed around the tower.

"Bellatrix, how nice to see you again." I heard her snicker in response, ignoring his empty greeting. All I could see of her was her wild dark hair. She was so close to Draco as she whispered to him, egging him on. I knew that name and what she did…she was just as bad as Voldemort.

"C'mon Drakie, kill him! We are on a tight schedule!" She hissed and a tingle went up my spine. Various murmurs were voiced among the group at Draco's hesitation.

"Lower your wand Draco." Another voice drawled. It was a familiar drawl belonging to none other than Professor Snape. I couldn't see him yet but I hoped that maybe he could help Albus somehow. But as Snape moved in, I saw a wand pointed back at Albus.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Albus pleaded, fear in his eyes. Snape didn't respond but moved closer and I could see his back, completely straight and unflinching. Albus did not cry but he was shaking. He opened his mouth once more with one final plea. "Severus…please…" Severus didn't hesitate.

"Avada Kedavra!"

'NO!'

They both screamed, unheard by those around them. No more tears were shed at that moment as the Death Eaters departed. No more soundless cries came from Harry and Emma as the dark mark hovered over the tower. Both Harry and Emma were released from their curses once Draco ran and Albus died.

There was no time to get past the shock of them being together. All that past between them was a glance and a silent agreement. Harry saw red as he chased after Snape and the Death Eaters. Emma, now free, allowed her power take hold as the rage built inside her. Emma's eyes glowed as she began to hover in place.

One final tear slipped down her cheek for her fallen godfather before her eyes transformed into a bright white color. Pure hatred. That was all she felt as she screamed into the sky as lightening shot around her, destroying what was left of the tower. Emma ran down the steps leaving carnage behind her.

'May thee Gods and Goddesses spare thy souls that cross my path for I will show them no mercy.'


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A dozen Death Eaters were apprehended that night thanks to Emma but none of that changed anything. Snape as well as Draco were long gone. Parts of the castle were destroyed. And Albus was dead. Nothing from that night could change that. The Ministry attempted to spin it that despite Albus' unfortunate passing, we were lucky to have been spared…for now.

But no matter how you slice it, I won't be getting my godfather back. I won't be spending summers with him camping in the countryside or catching sprites on his estate. I won't have the opportunity of him making it up to me or getting my answers. I mean, I wasn't expecting any truthfully but I enjoyed the comedic banter we used to share.

Everything that could've been was shredded the moment Snape uttered that curse and replaced with it was rage. It was still there within me but tamed for the time being. I was saving it for when I saw Snape again…no, all of them, all who there, even Draco. He may have not cast the spell but he did let them in. His last request was for me not to hate him but that was all I had left for him.

After I took down whatever Death Eaters that were left, I joined the rest of the school in the courtyard. Albus was sprawled on the concrete, body broken and eyes open. Harry was there before me, kneeling beside Albus and had closed his eyes out of respect. I kneeled next to him and touched Albus' cheek lightly; it was still warm.

I wanted to cry but couldn't. I shed my last tear for him before I went after the Death Eaters. All I did was kiss his cheek and say a quick goodbye before standing and facing the crowd. I raised my wand to the air as did the rest of those around me before setting off light from my wand to the skies. That set off a chain reaction around me as others did the same for the fallen Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"_Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding worlds. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question._"

I drowned out Elphias Doge's reading as the funeral continued on. I was numb during the ordeal as Harry held me close to his left side and Hermione held my other hand. She sobbed into Ron's shoulder but I couldn't allow myself to do the same. My chest constricted with each breath and I yearned to cry but I knew I had to be strong. I had to keep my emotions in check or I could open a crater on us all.

Once the eulogy was finished, bright white flames encased Albus' white tomb emitting smoke in strange colors and patterns. But the strangest thing that seemed to happen was the phoenix that seemed to of escaped from the tomb. I looked over at Harry and by the look on his face, he saw the same thing.

Even after most of the attendees dispersed, I remained behind with the tomb. Rita Skeeter lingered to try to get an interview from Harry and learning that I was Albus' goddaughter, went for me as well. Lucky for us, McGonagall was nearby and was able to shoo her away; the Headmistress had her own agenda to take care of.

"Potter, Pendragon…please come with me." McGonagall said before turning on her heel and heading up to the castle. Despite the circumstances, she still remained neutral and carried the same air of authority that I experienced on my first day here.

I sighed and turned back to the tomb one last time. I laid a white rose on top of the tomb and then gently kissed the top of it. "I will do what I can to avenge you Albus. Love you always." I whispered and walked away hand in hand with Harry towards the castle behind Headmistress McGonagall.

McGonagall requested to speak with us separately concerning whereabouts leading up to Albus' death before the Ministry got a hold of us. I was currently sitting outside the door as she spoke with Harry first. I was up to 549 bottles of Butterbeer on the wall when the door opened and I fell in backwards.

I looked up to sounds of snickering but ceased once I saw the stern look belonging to the newly enlisted Headmistress. Harry proceeded to help me up and I dusted myself off. "Erm, I'll meet you in front of the statue." Harry mumbled as he left, shutting the door behind him. I turned and faced McGonagall expecting the same stern look but her eyes softened as she stared me down.

"Please have a seat Miss Pendragon, this will only take a moment." McGonagall said as she gestured to a large leather seat in front of Albus' desk…excuse me, _her_ desk. "Now." She began as she got herself situated. "The only thing I wanted to know was what was your purpose being in that tower?" She asked simply.

"I was taking a stroll…" I began but McGonagall gave me a look that said not to try her patience. "I received a warning note from Draco Malfoy and I went against it so I tried to head him off."

"Thank you. Did either Albus Dumbledore or Mister Potter share information on their whereabouts for the evening?" McGonagall asked next, looking her in the eye.

"No. The both of them were very adamant about sharing anything."

"I am not surprised." She muttered in response. I tried to hold back a snicker at her statement. Her hand paused over her parchment and then she looked at me again like she wanted to ask something else but went against it. She quickly stood up and from underneath the desk, she produced a small wooden box.

"Is there something else Prof- I mean, Headmistress?" I asked, catching myself. She just paused there for moment and shook her head once. Her demeanor was changing before me…I wonder if she was beginning to crack. But in a flash, it was gone.

"The reading of Albus' will shall be held in a fortnight by the minister. And attending to his last wishes, I present you with this box and a note left by Albus himself." She sniffled before continuing. "I will take my leave and do take all the time needed." McGonagall finished as she walked around the desk and headed for the door. "My deepest condolences Miss Pendragon."

With that final statement, she shut the door with a loud click. I hesitated for a moment before getting up and walking behind the desk. Looking down, I saw a simple folded white piece of parchment on top of an old wooden box. Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the note and Albus' cursive littered the inside.

_Dearest Emma,_

_These are dark times and you need to be watchful more than ever. You and Harry need to be on constant alert and stay together as much as possible. You both are the only hope the wizarding world has left. Love is key. Harness it and spread what you can. Love is your greatest weapon against Voldemort, never forget that. Emma, you are not alone in this war and make sure to remind Harry the same for he tends to forget. I apologize for leaving so much behind on your shoulders but I hope you understand one day that my death was part of the great design. Do not dwell on my death but use it to move forward and fight the good fight. I love you and will always be with you. This is not a goodbye for I will see you again one day._

_Sincerely,_

_Former Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

What the fuck?! What kind of farewell letter is this?! So his death was a plan now? What the bloody hell was he playing at? He got himself killed by a man he supposedly trusted with his very life! Again Albus has left me with more questions than answers and another fucking mess to clean up!

"Argh!" I screamed. I looked around the room at the worried faces that took up the portraits along the walls. The same rage that took over me nights ago was pouring out of me as I tried to fight for control. One portrait in particular stood out more than the others. It was a new edition for the recently deceased Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

"You!" I growled at the painting. The Albus in the portrait didn't flinch or disappear like the others but only smiled. "How could you go and die?! Why did you leave me?!" I screamed again. Still he said nothing but his smile faltered and that made me angrier.

I felt flames lick at my fingertips with each second. The Albus in the picture still said nothing and kept the same smile. I had enough of it! In flash, lightening whipped from my hands at his picture. I continued to lay waste to the rest of the room with my lightening. Black scorch marks littered the office on chairs, other portraits and the curtains.

Unbeknownst to Emma, she was no longer alone. She was too busy wrecking Albus' former office to notice three stunned faces staring behind her. Feeling eyes on her back, Emma ceased fire and slowly rotated towards the door. Tears were streaming down her face…tears that she held in since Albus' death…tears that showed her weakness and vulnerability…tears that begged for release.

"Why did he have to go?" Emma sniffled. "Why Harry? It wasn't time yet! There's so much that needs to be done!" Emma whimpered as she sank to her knees and continued to sob. Both Ron and Hermione were hesitant to move forward but Harry as always was the first one to be by her side. He held her close as she cried more tears for her godfather, the last link she had left.

* * *

It was their last day of term or as Harry put it 'the one last golden day of peace at Hogwarts'. Most of the castle was packed and ready to clear out aside from a few stragglers. The sun was out and bright casting a warm glow against our skin. I had managed to conjure up a light breeze as lay snuggled up under a large willow tree some feet away from the lake.

The current topic of conversation: Horcrux hunting. Harry kept going on about not coming back for him final year and that he had to finish the task Albus began months ago. I shuddered at the thought of Harry hunting alone for these fragments of Voldemort's soul. Harry went over the three that were already destroyed and pondered what the others could be.

The breeze picked up around us and Harry sensed that I was losing control again. "I'm sorry love, want me to stop?"

"It's not you…I've been losing control over my powers since the vow was broken and even more so since Al-" I paused not wanting to say his name fearing more repercussions and destruction. Harry nodded in understanding. "I need to start training again or at least continue meditating. I'm like a time bomb right now."

"Or a tornado…" Harry chuckled and I smiled back. He was really trying harder with me since I had that meltdown and I loved him even more for it. I love Harry James Potter…love.

"You know what?" I began and Harry just turned his face towards me. "When Albus took over and enrolled me here, I never expected so much to happen."

"Expect the unexpected?" Harry responded and I just laughed. "Every year something seems to go wrong and I just expect it but I'm glad something different happened this time…something positive." Harry paused as he looked into my eyes. "I'm glad that I fell in love with you."

"And I'm glad that I fell in love with you too…even though my life was turned upside down ever since I met you." I responded with a smirk.

"Way to kill the moment." Harry grumbled and I laughed again. It felt good to laugh even when the rest of the world was growing dark and bleak. Harry soon joined in the laughter and started to tickle me which intensified the moment.

"Harry! Please, stop it!" I squealed. Harry's fingers slowed and lingered at my sides for a moment as I calmed down, still giggling a bit. Harry hovered over me, eyes intensely searching mine.

"No matter what the future holds, know that I will always love you. We both have our own prophecies hanging over our heads and a task to face. If it comes down to it, I will go down fighting and I want you by my side." Harry said, eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll protect you Potter and will watch your back if you have mine." He nodded and I smiled up at him. "I love you too, always and forever." Harry smiled back before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down on top of me.

I licked at his lips, asking for entrance and he groaned in response. My hands tangled into his soft hair as Harry's roamed the skin underneath my top. Just as Harry's hands crept higher, I heard rushing footsteps in the distance.

"Oi! We have to catch the train in a half hour and you both are out here snogging?!" A voice shouted that I recognized as Ron's. I pulled away from Harry with a small smile and he growled in response to the interruption.

"Every. Fucking. Time." Harry grumbled as he got up then pulled me along with him.

"No, not every time; the other night was your owl Hedwig." I responded with a wink before running towards the castle past Ron and Hermione with Harry hot on my heels.

_*Even though the following moons promised darker days, I look back and realize that day wasn't the last 'golden day'. More will greet us after the storm passes and from it, brighter days will shine on.*_


End file.
